


Хэппи энд

by echeneidae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kind of horror i guess), Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, Horror, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Psychology, ойкава много страдает, я тоже
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echeneidae/pseuds/echeneidae
Summary: Ойкава возвращается домой, где его никто не ждет.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> бета misaki_yosida

_обложка от:<https://vk.com/crmwllw>_

Он открывает глаза и слышит голоса взрослых. Они негромко разговаривают внизу. Он щурится, морщится и отворачивается от окна на другой бок. Попытки уснуть обратно и досмотреть сон, с каждой секундой стирающийся из памяти все больше, ни к чему не приводят, поэтому через минуту он уже лежит на спине и наблюдает за солнечными зайчиками. Яркие, они весело выпрыгивают между листвы и скачут через окно прямо по его одеялу, по простыням. Ему нравится вот так лежать, совершенно никуда не торопиться и слушать голос мамы. Он напрягается, чтобы разобрать, что именно она говорит, и сразу вспоминает первую охоту молодой лисицы. Он видел это в утренней передаче – там показывали зверей в дикой природе, – и внимательно следил за тем, как острые черные уши поднимаются, поворачиваются в одну сторону, в другую, а после внезапно встают торчком – невероятно красивое движение. Он тогда хорошо запомнил, как его нужно делать. Вот и сейчас – успевает навострить уши и уже точно понять, что женских голосов не один, а двое. У него определенно есть что-то от лисицы. Ему всего лишь остается понять, о чем они там говорят и о чем смеются. В такие моменты он всегда надеется, что мама не делает это снова – не позорит его, достав детские альбомы и показывая его голые фотографии. В такие моменты ему почему-то никогда не было смешно.  
Тоору тихо вздыхает и присаживается на кровати, потирая глаза ладонями. Отец закончил ремонт летнего дома совсем недавно, и в воздухе еще слышится запах свежих досок, укрывающих пол и стены. Тоору результат очень нравится: как с открыток и фотографий, которые присылала кузина мамы, живущая в Штатах. У тетушки был просторный бело-серый дом с кучей подушек, большим телевизором, и – что самое главное – у нее был корги. У Тоору корги, к сожалению, не было, но ему почти удалось уговорить отца разрешить завести хотя бы кота. И дом у них, конечно, был совсем не бело-серым, а больше бежево-коричневым, но сходство Тоору точно находил – в деталях. И в большом раскладывающемся диване, заваленном подушками с вышивкой, расположенном в гостиной на нижнем этаже, и в красной клетчатой скатерти на кухонном столе, и в просторных кроватях. К созданию летнего дома отец подошел, пожалуй, слишком ответственно, сделав его даже круче квартиры.  
Тоору перебирает ладонями по одеялу, несколько секунд думая, так ли он хочет вставать и идти знакомиться с гостьей. С одной стороны, все взрослые абсолютно одинаковы: они никогда не слушают, что ты им говоришь, и не верят ни в одну историю, которую ты им рассказываешь. С другой стороны, когда Тоору появляется перед новыми взрослыми, они всегда говорят столько приятных слов и ему, и его маме. Про то, какой он хорошенький, и про то, какой сообразительный, и про то, что у него такое богатое воображение и он с ним куда-то далеко пойдет, и многое другое, о чем еще любят говорить взрослые. Они думают, что словами «Твоя мама столько хорошего о тебе рассказывала» делают Тоору комплимент, а он каждый раз их спрашивает, неужели она могла рассказывать что-то еще?  
Из мыслей Тоору вырывает голос. Громкий, даже, как ему кажется, немного возмущенный. И, как ему кажется, детский. Одеяло летит в сторону, дверь распахивается, а он радостно выбегает к лестнице, замирая перед вереницей ступенек. Подумаешь, голос мальчишки. Что о нем подумают, если он зайдет на кухню запыхавшимся и лохматым? Мама наверняка шутя спросит «Неужели пожар?», и все снова засмеются. А Тоору терпеть не может, когда над ним смеются. Если над кем-то другим – всегда пожалуйста. Над ним – нет, спасибо. Тоору боится, что будет смеяться еще и этот мальчик. Хуже будет, если он совсем никак на него не отреагирует. Во всей деревне даже поиграть не с кем: сплошь и рядом одни взрослые, занятые друг другом и уверенные, что детям для компании достаточно одного чистого воздуха, чтобы лето прошло незабываемо. И поэтому Тоору торопливо приводит себя в порядок, полощет рот, вылезает из уже коротких пижамных штанов и спускается с таким видом, будто не прихорашивался перед этим целых три минуты. Это ему еще повезло, что он натренированный. Однажды, увидев по телевизору пожарную часть и то, как ловко и быстро пожарные могут собираться на вызов, Тоору замучил отца, одеваясь и раздеваясь по секундомеру. Тогда они еще много времени проводили с ним вместе.  
Мама замечает его, выглядывающего из-за угла, и зовет своим звонким голосом, широко улыбаясь. Она даже не знает, что рассекретив его, разрушила мечту стать тайным агентом, отлавливающим инопланетян. Но Тоору не может на нее сердиться. Он знает, что она не специально, к тому же она такая красивая – ее короткие волосы снова уложены, как у женщин с американских открыток, и сама она в красном платье с пышной юбкой, которую постоянно поправляет. Тоору давно заметил, что на красивую маму обижаться сложнее, чем на отца. На фоне яркой скатерти и не менее яркой мамы чужая женщина в футболке и шортах выглядит, как рисунок, который забыли раскрасить. Когда она замечает Тоору, она тоже улыбается и приветливо машет ему рукой, не оставляя выбора, кроме как познакомиться.  
— Тоору, поздоровайся, — голос у мамы теплее полов в доме, и ее пальцы крепко берут за плечо, останавливая возле себя. Тоору понимает, что от него ждут той самой улыбки. Та самая улыбка – это та, которая требуется для семейных фотографий и знакомства с гостями. Взрослые ее обожают. С ней любой ребенок кажется самым счастливым.  
— Здрасьте, — конечно, пока выходит еще свистяще. У него еще не успел вырасти зуб на место переднего, вывалившегося пару недель назад, и уже шатались еще два.  
— Это Рио, а это Хаджиме.  
Женщина в футболке, которую мама представила как Рио, подталкивает ладонью мальчика, выглядывающего из-за нее и, как маленький, держащегося пальцами за край ее одежды. Тоору слышит тихое «Ну же, Хаджиме», и только после этого мальчик, громко вздыхая с демонстративно заведенными наверх глазами, ее отпускает. Тоору тут же вспоминает слова отца, что если так их закатывать, глаза могут застрять – и ты навсегда останешься дурачком. Этот Хаджиме хмурит брови, пока обходит стол, и хмурится еще больше, когда подходит ближе.  
— Ну, привет.  
У Хаджиме взъерошенные торчащие во все стороны черные волосы, загорелая кожа, пластыри на руках и очень серьезный взгляд. Прямо как у взрослого. Вот уж кто мог себе позволить не умываться и не причесываться, и не бояться получить по шее. По нему видно было.  
Тоору первым на западный манер протягивает руку и пожимает ладонь после короткой заминки, потому что Хаджиме не сразу понимает, что нужно делать. Ладонь у него оказывается горячей и широкой. Тоору крепко ее жмет и трясет в воздухе, но тут Хаджиме уже быстро соображает, что к чему, щурится – и Тоору чувствует, как он старается поднажать в ответ. Мальчик сопит и даже подсоединяет вторую руку. А Тоору думает, что это вообще-то не очень честно, ведь он стискивает пальцы Хаджиме всего одной ладонью, когда чувствует что-то еще. Он поднимает взгляд на Хаджиме, который округляет глаза и поджимает губы, сдерживая смех. Между их руками есть что-то еще! Тоору выдергивает руку из захвата, и следом за ней на него прыгает мерзкий огромный жук. Тоору взвизгивает. Отскакивает за маму и смотрит на черного рогача, неподвижно сидящего на полу. Резинового рогача.  
— Д-да к-как т-ты…!  
А сам Тоору бледный, будто его напудрили, как гейшу, пока этот Хаджиме сгибается от хохота, держась за живот.  
— Смотри не надорвись! — мальчика строго одергивает его мама, но смех тише не становится. — Так нельзя! Слышишь?  
Тоору поднимает на него сердитый взгляд и тоже фырчит, вздергивая подбородок.  
— И вовсе не страшно, — произносит он, — я просто не ожидал, вот и закричал.  
Хаджиме, наконец, успокаивающийся, совершенно ему не верит и даже не пытается скрыть – это видно по глазам. Он качает головой и наклоняется за своим жуком, почти бережно отряхивая его от невидимой пыли (определенно невидимой: перед визитом гостей мама всегда до блеска убирала дом – по таким утрам она становилась даже более раздражительной, чем обычно, и чаще жаловалась на головную боль, так что Тоору никак не мог понять, зачем вообще приглашать к себе кого-то, если тратилось столько нервов) и пряча в карман шорт.  
— Хочешь тогда, я настоящего покажу? — спрашивает Хаджиме, глядя на него сверкающими от предвкушения чего-то глазами, кусая нижнюю губу. — Хотя нет. Ты ведь снова завизжишь. Как маленький.  
— Ничего я не завизжу, — бормочет Тоору, кивая в сторону двери и глядя исподлобья. — Погнали. На жуков твоих смотреть.

Живые жуки такие же ужасные, как и резиновые. Кто вообще их придумал? Для чего они нужны? Они совсем не симпатичные, как те, которые показывают в мультфильмах Диснея, и об их пользе Тоору может только догадываться. Глядя на них, очень сильно хочется развернуться и уйти в свою комнату до конца лета. Но тогда он проиграет этому Хаджиме, который, казалось, жуками увлечен больше всего на свете. Самое тупое увлечение, какое только можно придумать.  
— А ты чего совсем не загорел?  
— Да я из дома редко выхожу, — Тоору обнимает себя руками, поглаживая острые локти.  
— Почему? Ты что, чем-то болеешь?  
Они сидят на ступеньках крыльца веранды позади дома. Ступеньки ведут в огородные грядки и заросший сад. И Хаджиме начинает настороженно ерзать.  
— Уже нет. Уже переболел.  
— Заразный небось? — Хаджиме двигается подальше, засовывая коробочку с копошащимися жуками внутри обратно в карман шорт.  
— Нет, что ты! — Тоору двигается за ним и возвращает прежнюю дистанцию. — Мама говорила, что мне в данный момент жизненно необходим детский коллектив. Только я не знаю, где его тут взять.  
— Есть такое. Я раньше здесь тебя не видел.  
— Да я тут с самого начала лета торчу.  
— Правда? — Хаджиме недоверчиво смотрит себе за плечо, окидывая взглядом огромный дом, в котором живет Тоору, и с хмурыми бровями тихо повторяет себе под нос. — Ни разу не видел.  
Тоору не знает, что сказать. Ему уже начинает казаться, что он совсем разучился разговаривать с детьми, проводя столько времени в компании взрослых, когда с языка вдруг срывается:  
— Хорошо, что ты появился. А то я уже собирался воображаемого друга заводить.  
— Воображаемого? Это как?  
— Этот друг всегда с тобой. Он во все с тобой играет и никогда не отказывается. Он никогда у тебя не выигрывает. Вы вместе можете гулять и читать книги под одеялом с фонариком, потому что вдвоем это не кажется таким скучным...  
Пока Тоору объясняет все это Хаджиме, он все время представляет своего ровесника, поэтому очень удивляется, когда мальчик вдруг перебивает его словами:  
— Моим был бы Крошки-ножки.  
— Чего-чего?  
— Длинношей из «Земли до начала времен».  
— Не знаю такого.  
— Я тебе могу кассету дать. Хочешь? — Хаджиме улыбается – Тоору видит, что у него тоже нет пары зубов. Даже завидно становится, как у него хорошо выходит без них разговаривать.  
— Давай. А то я точно от скуки помру. Уже все книжки перечитал. А тут их целый шкаф, между прочим.  
— Ну, со мной-то теперь точно не помрешь. Мне как раз нужен заместитель.  
— Кто-кто?  
— Да что ты все «чего» да «кого»? Как с Луны свалился.  
— Я, вообще-то, первый живой человек с Луны на Земле, — Тоору выпячивает грудь колесом, произнося вслух свою самую любимую выдумку.  
Но Хаджиме не обращает внимания на его заявление и продолжает:  
— Капитаном, конечно, буду я, а мне нужен заместитель для планирования очень важного похода.  
Тоору снова хочет спросить, что за поход такой, но больше хочет не сойти за совсем уж тупого и поэтому с пониманием задумчиво кивает, подпирая щеку кулаком.  
— Ага, хорошо.  
— Путь-то неблизкий. Храм в самой гуще леса. Нужно все подготовить. А вдвоем получится целых два рюкзака взять. Это же в два раза больше провизии! Да мы даже заночевать там сможем! Ты, надеюсь, не боишься спать в лесу?  
Тоору облизывает губы от волнения и качает головой, не сдерживаясь и говоря неправду:  
— Конечно, не боюсь. Только капитаном хочу быть я.  
— А ничего, что это вообще-то моя идея?  
— Я буду капитаном. Иначе не пойду. А один ты не справишься.  
Внутри Хаджиме происходит такая борьба, что слышно, как он сопит, даже через рев цикад.  
— Хорошо, _капитан_ , только знай, что на горе, на которой стоит тот храм, обитают призраки. Ты, наверное, не знаешь даже. Хочешь, расскажу?  
Нет, Тоору совсем не хочет слушать о призраках. Тоору вообще уже эта идея совершенно не нравится. Он хочет спросить, будут ли они говорить о походе родителям на случай, если вдруг потеряются и не смогут выбраться из чащи, но Хаджиме вдруг зовет мама. Он подскакивает со ступенек и убегает обратно в дом. Тоору понимает, что натворил, когда согласился стать капитаном, и чувствует, что вокруг него сгущаются тучи. Ладони неприятно потеют. Он боится идти в лес. Даже с Хаджиме.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я смутно помню, как здесь все было расположено, — задумчиво произносит Тоору, ведя пальцами по пыльной полке и оставляя длинный след на деревянной поверхности. — Но, кажется, все осталось на своих местах. Не помню только, откуда здесь пара вещей, но это ведь неудивительно, верно?  
Тоору смотрит на Хаджиме, разглядывающего стены со светлыми обоями. Отец, помнится, ужасно гордился ими. Нигде, говорил он, во всей Японии не делают обои из такого материала: он не порвется, не испортится со временем и ни в одном месте не слезет, даже если дом накроет огромная волна. Теперь Тоору думал, что его отца или где-то обманули, или же он сам приукрашивал. Тоору поднимает пальцами отодранный край и приглаживает, отворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть, как он возвращается на прежнее место.  
— Тут совсем ничего не изменилось, да? — спрашивает Тоору, и Хаджиме словно выходит из транса, моргая. Он поочередно заламывает пальцы, хрустя ими, и ведет взглядом по стенам. И, наконец, кивает.  
— Не сказал бы, — честно выдыхает он, а после добавляет. — Здесь стало… атмосферно.  
— Как в фильмах ужасов? — подхватывает Тоору, стирая с пальцев толстый слой пыли. Ему нужно было нанять уборщицу перед тем, как приехать сюда. Или хотя бы просто продать этот дом, раз он стал никому не нужен. Отец наверняка был бы не в восторге от такого исхода для его детища. Но Тоору почти не стыдно.  
— Нет, — отвечает Хаджиме и оставляет руки в покое, пряча их в карманы джинсов. — Как в европейской артхаусной драме. О возвращении домой.  
— Не хватает скрипочной музыки фоном.  
Тоору опускает взгляд к ногам, под которыми скрипят деревянные половицы, и думает, что пыль от каждого его шага осязаема. Сколько здесь никого не было?  
Он не помнит, когда был здесь в последний раз. Давно. Возможно, очень давно. Еще когда вопрос о том, нужно ли Тоору проводить здесь целое лето, даже не вставал. Когда его страхи перед этим местом еще называли детским бурным воображением. Таковым они, пожалуй, и остались.  
Когда-то эта комната принадлежала ему, и в детстве она казалась самой хорошей, самой красивой и уютной. И в детстве – самой мрачной, самой унылой, наполненной постоянным чувством тревоги. «Здесь, кажется, стало еще темнее», — думает Тоору, останавливаясь у часов, которые должны были звенеть каждые полдня, запуская по кругу циферблата красный паровозик. Он ни разу не слышал звона, но из вежливости никогда на это не жаловался. И теперь, глядя на выцветший пластик, он думает лишь о том, что в этот дом слишком часто приносили бесполезные вещи. Тоору протягивает к часам руку и надавливает пальцем на длинную стрелку. Ее острые края слабо колют кожу, и он мягко сжимает ее, помогая сделать целый круг.  
Тоору оборачивается на Хаджиме, который стоит, замерев, будто угодил в ловушку, в которой нельзя лишний раз вздохнуть. Он смотрит на него, сосредоточенного на семейных фотографиях в рамках, тянущего руку к стеклу, но так и не решающегося стереть пыль. Хаджиме снова прячет руки в карманы и как-то смешно поднимает плечи. «Ему здесь совсем не нравится, — с пониманием думает Тоору, отводя взгляд. — Было бы странно, если бы ему здесь до сих пор нравилось».  
— Что ж… — выдыхает Хаджиме, задерживая ладонь над белой простыней с вышитыми золотыми синицами.  
— Это была моя кровать, — Тоору не дает ему договорить и кусает себя за язык, ловя непонимающий взгляд и короткий кивок: _я в курсе._

Тоору опускает ногу на ступень, и та отзывается протяжным скрипом. Доски в доме не меняли с того времени, как его в первый и последний раз отремонтировали, и Тоору никак не может вспомнить, пугал ли этот скрип его по ночам. Он спускается на первый этаж и проходит на кухню. Мама еще тогда говорила, она расположена в неудачном месте: огромный тис, растущий в нескольких метрах за окном, не пропускал солнечный свет, и готовить приходилось при свете ламп, постоянно перегоравших, сколько их ни меняй.  
Тоору думает, как здесь все старомодно, уныло и искренне противно ему. И этот шкаф, уставленный редкими оставшимися хрустальными безвкусными фигурками животных и расписной посудой, которую никто никогда не доставал, и этот стол с резными ножками, и даже эта дурацкая черно-белая плитка, чередующаяся с вычурно-яркой, такой же безвкусной.  
Тоору отодвигает штору и тихо вздыхает, видя толстый ствол тисового дерева с длинными вертикальными рваными полосами. Он моргает, и те исчезают. Сколько раз он просил отца спилить это дерево, столько раз он слышал один и тот же ответ: если растет, значит, неслучайно. Значит, растет оно здесь уже давно. Значит, возможно, только благодаря этому тису дом и построили и при желании построили бы вокруг него. И Тоору каждый раз думал, какими же глупыми были люди, строившие этот дом.  
— Я так рад, что ты здесь, — говорит он, оборачиваясь к Хаджиме. — Спасибо, что откликнулся. По правде говоря, я ужасно не хотел сюда возвращаться. Ты не подумай, вовсе не из-за тебя, просто здесь…  
— Никогда не было уютно.  
Тоору с благодарностью смотрит на Хаджиме и кивает, отводя взгляд.  
Здесь никогда не было уютно. Пока все его одноклассники предвкушали летние каникулы, он молился о том, чтобы учебный год длился как можно дольше, чтобы срочно вышел закон, отменяющий каникулы, чтобы была хоть какая-то причина не возвращаться в столь любимый отцом дом. Но июль никуда не исчезал, как не исчезал и этот дом. Слишком американский, слишком вычурный, кричащий: _смотрите, у нас есть деньги, но тратим мы их вовсе не на игрушки для маленького Тоору, мы тратим их на фарфоровых орлов._  
— Ты вырос, — произносит Тоору, отрывая себя от воспоминаний. Он поправляет скатерть в безвкусную красную клетку и открывает ящик, касаясь взглядом сломанного пополам ножа. Его так никто и не выкинул.  
— Ты наблюдательный, — отвечает Хаджиме, и Тоору оборачивается, слыша в его голосе усмешку. Хаджиме правда вырос. И похорошел. У него появилась мускулатура, посерьезнел взгляд. Хотя Тоору всегда казалось, что Хаджиме был слишком серьезным и взрослым для их возраста: он всегда находил, что сказать, и всегда мог помочь и защитить. Тоору уже и забыл, как им восхищался.  
— Не останешься на ночь?  
Ему так хочется, чтобы Хаджиме ответил «да». _Да, Тоору, конечно, хочу._  
_Я тоже по тебе скучал._  
— У меня дела, к сожалению, — отвечает он, и Тоору, конечно, не расстраивается. — Но я все так же живу рядом. Так что, если я понадоблюсь, только позови.  
— У вас так и не появился телефон?  
— Сомневаюсь, что однажды появится.  
И снова эта его улыбка-усмешка. Он всегда ею улыбался. Тоору прислушивается к ощущениям и улыбается в ответ, понимающе кивая. Хаджиме не обязан продолжать нянчиться с ним.

***

Тис за окном протяжно воет, и Тоору прерывисто всхлипывает, стискивая пальцами одеяло. Здесь всегда было ветрено. Именно возле его окна, по стеклам которого каждую ночь водил ветками тис, просясь внутрь.  
— Все в порядке, — говорит одними губами Тоору, как заговоренный, глядя в темноту перед собой, не моргая. — Все в порядке. Ты здесь один и ты в полном порядке. Ты здесь один, все в порядке, ты здесь один, все в порядке. Ты здесь…  
Ветер снова надрывно воет, и Тоору жмурится до слез, стискивая пальцами одеяло сильнее. _Ты здесь один, все в порядке, ты здесь один. Здесь не может быть никого, кроме тебя. Это лишь игра твоего воображения. Лишь игра. Ты управляешь своим воображением, ты решаешь, что хочешь представить. Представь котенка, ну же, представь котенка…_  
Тоору всхлипывает снова, когда тис замолкает, и этот всхлип кажется ему оглушающим в такой тишине. Он плотно прикусывает щеки изнутри и затихает, боясь делать новый вдох. Он знает, что следует за тишиной.  
Тишина кажется ему ощутимой. Физически ощутимой. В такой тишине нельзя не то что всхлипывать – дышать: все разом разрушится. Тоору и не дышит, когда все начинается.  
Скрип. _Лишь игра твоего воображения._ Тихий, едва слышимый. _Всего лишь игра воображения._ Скрип-скрип. Шаг за шагом. Тоору не дышит, кусая щеки сильнее, и слышит, как дышат вместо него. Надорвано, словно раненый зверь.  
И кровать в углу тяжелеет. _Это не игра воображения._  
— Я не хочу играть, — произносит Тоору одними губами, совсем сухими и с треснувшей кожей, и тяжесть двигается ближе. — Пожалуйста, я не хочу играть, — и тяжесть касается его бока, ведя то вверх, то вниз. Если бы только Хаджиме был здесь. Если бы только Хаджиме был рядом, оно бы его не тронуло. Оно боится Хаджиме и пугливо прячется в листве тиса. Но этой ночью Хаджиме остался дома. У себя дома.  
Тяжесть скользит вверх и вниз. Тяжесть давит на плечо, подталкивая его, и Тоору едва сдерживает всхлип. Тяжесть замирает на животе, и даже сквозь ткань и пух он ощущает, насколько холодное у него прикосновение.  
Тоору чувствует колотящую дрожь, когда холодный воздух проникает под одеяло, и сжимается сильнее, ощущая ледяное прикосновение к волосам. Ледышки скользят по ним и замирают на макушке, прижимаясь к коже головы.  
_**Я хочу играть.**_  
Тоору всхлипывает и мотает головой, боясь вдохнуть снова. _Я не хочу играть, пожалуйста,_ — он даже не может пошевелить губами. Он все сильнее жмурится, надеясь, что кошмар исчезнет. Он ждет, когда ледышки перестанут касаться его кожи, ждет, когда снова станет тепло, ждет хоть чего-то хорошего. Тоору не может перестать всхлипывать и не может начать плакать. Он только поджимает пальцы на леденеющих ступнях и думает о том, что если бы только Хаджиме был рядом, он бы прогнал его. Если бы только Хаджиме ворвался в комнату с палкой и выгнал его. Если бы только…  
Тоору осторожно открывает глаза и видит перед собой костлявую ладонь с длинными тощими ледяными пальцами. Он не успевает даже всхлипнуть, когда пальцы цепко сжимают его лицо. Он видит одни лишь рубиновые глаза, которые светятся в темноте ярче луны.  
_**Я ОЧЕНЬ ХОЧУ ИГРАТЬ.**_

***

Деревня располагалась почти в девяноста километрах от Токио, и добираться до нее приходится на электричке, идущей до ближайшей к ней станции дважды в день. В детстве Тоору добирался до нее вместе с родителями на машине прямиком из Мияги, но дорога совсем не казалась ему долгой: он засыпал на заднем сидении и просыпался, когда за окном уже зеленели горы. Отец говорил, это очень красивое место. Тоору никакой красоты в слишком близко растущих к домам деревьях и неровной грунтовой дороге странного грязно-желтого цвета никогда не замечал. Тоору даже не знал точного числа жителей, и в одно время ему казалось, что в деревне жила только их семья, а в другое – небольшая коммуна, как в мистических сериалах, которые показывали по вечерам.  
Но теперь деревня изменилась. Леса поредели: в них росли не деревья, а новые дома, вместе с которыми появились и новые люди, но для Тоору она казалась все такой же пустой. Тоору слышал, что теперь земля здесь стоила немалых денег, грунтовую дорогу выровняли и покрыли асфальтом, а старые дома, владельцы которых давно умерли, перепродали.  
Тоору закрывает глаза и подставляет лицо солнечному свету, думая, что днем здесь даже неплохо. Днем даже тис не кажется таким уродливым. Днем соседи выходят на улицу – и появляется атмосфера, свойственная всем маленьким селениям в горах. При желании, думает Тоору, он мог бы даже привыкнуть к этому. Он смотрит на дорогу до склона, бегущего вниз, и думает, что утренняя пробежка здесь намного красочнее, чем в парке возле его высотки.  
Приехав на самой ранней электричке, Тоору даже не успел познакомиться с соседями. Только осмотреть дом и уснуть прямо в одежде. И, говоря откровенно, изначально он не планировал знакомиться ни с кем в принципе, но в дороге успел подумать, что новые люди, возможно даже отличающиеся от тех, кого он видит ежедневно, могли бы помочь подчерпнуть ему вдохновения. По крайней мере, в это хотелось верить.  
Тоору разминает ноги, поправляет на бедрах шорты и смотрит в сторону соседского двухэтажного дома. Кирпичные стены и покатая крыша говорили о том, что владелец явно не бедствовал – может быть, слухи и впрямь были правдивыми. Он делает несколько шагов и уже готовится побежать, как в ту же секунду затылок словно простреливает. Неприятный, липкий холодок бежит вниз по его позвоночнику к пояснице. Тоору ежится, накрывая затылок ладонью, и смотрит то в одну сторону, то в другую. Знакомое чувство. Словно за ним кто-то следит. Подобное чувство появлялось у него только в этом месте и только в детстве, когда он закрывал глаза в своей кровати. Но сейчас был солнечный день, и причин для беспокойства быть попросту не могло.  
Тоору поворачивает голову к соседнему дому и замечает вытянутую морду бультерьера, грозно смотрящего на него с деревянного крыльца. И с облегчением выдыхает. Пес. Всего лишь пес. Он даже смеется, стискивая переносицу пальцами и качая головой. Ему определенно нужен отдых. Тоору опускает руку от лица и улыбается, глядя на пса, наклоняющего голову то в один бок, то в другой.  
— Привет, малыш, — он улыбается ему, и пес замирает, начиная скалиться мелкими зубами в ответ. Тоору тихо смеется, делая несмелые шаги навстречу, глядя на напрягающегося пса, поднимающегося на все четыре длинные крепкие лапы и низко опускающего голову. Он присаживается на корточки, отцепляя спортивный чехол с бицепса – под толстой тканью кожа успела вспреть даже до начала пробежки – и достает телефон. Тоору открывает камеру и приближает фокус ближе к псу, закусывая нижнюю губу. Пес смотрит в объектив маленькими черными глазками с нескрываемым недовольством, не прекращая скалиться, и Тоору думает, что в жизни не встречал более жуткую собаку. Но если чему-то он и научился за последние годы, так это тому, что страху нужно смотреть в глаза. Даже если этот страх может отгрызть тебе лицо.  
— Эй, тебе заняться нечем?  
Тоору вздрагивает от резкого холодного голоса и поднимает голову, щурясь. Массивная фигура, закрывшая собой солнце, смотрит на него хмуро и недружелюбно. У Тоору ни на мгновение не возникает сомнений, что перед ним владелец пса и его новый сосед.  
— Меня зовут Ойкава Тоору, — произносит он, поднимаясь на ноги и блокируя экран, и протягивает руку.  
— Зачем тебе мой пес? — сосед руки не жмет и с места не двигается, и Тоору ощущает подступающую неловкость, граничащую с раздражением.  
Он убирает телефон обратно в чехол, закрепляя его плотнее, и несколько секунд смотрит на пыльную дорогу, думая, сильно ли накалится асфальт к полудню. И только после этого – в глаза соседу. Тот смотрит все так же недружелюбно. Тоору стойко выдерживает взгляд несколько секунд, но в итоге сдается первым, опуская его к рукам, сжимающим сумку. Спортивную (и, кажется, фирменную), накрытую белым махровым полотенцем.  
— Здесь есть бассейн? — спрашивает он, поднимая взгляд обратно к лицу, и за секунду понимает, какую чушь. Может быть, в этом месте и появились признаки цивилизации, но он не видел в округе ничего, кроме жилых домов.  
— Ниже по склону есть озеро, — отвечает сосед, кивая в сторону с таким лицом, словно ему приходится объяснять элементарные вещи. Он обходит Тоору стороной, возвращая ему солнце, и тихо свистит, направляясь к дому. К ноге моментально подбегает бультерьер, виляя хвостом и шумно дыша, не прекращая уже почти дружелюбно скалить морду.  
И Тоору думает, что ни пес, ни его хозяин ему совершенно не нравятся.  
— Мудак, — произносит Тоору вполголоса и надевает наушники, думая, что обязательно спросит у Хаджиме, откуда здесь вообще взялось озеро.

А озеро и впрямь появилось. Небольшое, похожее на то, какое выкапывают в городских парках. Однако, судя по всему, в нем можно купаться, не опасаясь того, что тебя заберут полицейские.  
Тоору подходит ближе к воде, вытягивает шею, бросает ранее подобранный камень и смотрит на свое дрожащее отражение. Он осматривается по сторонам, облизывает губы, садится на корточки и, вытянув руку, задерживает ладонь над водной гладью. Ему всегда нравилось это ощущение. Пограничное – как назвал бы его Хаджиме. Как состояние перед сном, когда ты успеваешь подумать о том, что начинаешь засыпать. Вот и здесь: чувствуешь воду, но еще ее не касаешься.  
Тоору осторожно погружает ладонь в воду и чувствует, как по коже ползут мурашки. Холодная. К такой он совершенно не привык. «И как только тут купаться?» — думает он и морщит нос, выпрямляясь.  
Он разворачивается, начиная подъем обратно, и только собирается включить музыку, как ему всего на мгновение кажется, что его кто-то зовет. Тоору оборачивается, но никого не видит. Включает музыку и торопится обратно, ощущая знакомое колющее чувство на своем затылке.

***

Тоору нервничает. Совсем немного нервничает. И, кажется, он очень удачно это скрывает. По крайней мере, Хаджиме этого точно не замечает.  
Настроение у него боевое, и выглядит он очень серьезным. Он уже дважды объяснил Тоору маршрут и заверил, что все будет в порядке. Он знал эту дорогу лучше, чем кто-либо другой. По его словам, точно.  
Хаджиме сжимает в одной руке рюкзак, расхаживая по кухне из стороны в сторону, и очень внимательно осматривается по сторонам, словно репетируя свое поведение в походе. Уходить в ночь – очень опасное дело. На такое решаются только взрослые и смелые мальчики, которые совершенно ничего не боятся. Стоило только Тоору предложить пойти днем, как сразу же получил в ответ сморщенный нос и разочарованное «Так мы никаких призраков не увидим».  
— Кстати, что это? — пальцы Хаджиме подталкивают стеклянного ворона, и Тоору сразу же подбегает, торопливо останавливает его, хватая за руку и качая головой.  
— Это нельзя трогать. Это коллекция.  
Тоору осторожно дотрагивается до прозрачного ворона и двигает его на место, сверяя расстояние между другими фигурками. У отца была своя система, свое представление о том, как именно должны стоять фигурки, какое расстояние между ними должно было быть, и Тоору пока понимал только то, что звери одного вида и звери другого вида должны стоять в разных местах.  
Отец очень гордился своей коллекцией стеклянных фигурок, которые он вылавливал на аукционах по всей стране. Мама говорила, они не вписываются в интерьер, потому что смотрятся слишком хрупкими, какими-то чужими в этих стенах. Отец говорил, что лучше пусть они будут тут, чем в городской квартирке.  
Иногда Тоору думал, будет ли отец однажды гордиться им так же, как этими стеклянными животными? Будет ли выставлять так его фотографии или, может быть, какие-то награды, если они однажды появятся?  
Тоору вздрагивает, когда Хаджиме щиплет его за щеку, и поворачивает к нему голову. Брови сведены к переносице, и внимательные зеленые глаза хмуро рассматривают его.  
— Не забивай себе голову всякой ерундой, — советует Хаджиме, кивая в сторону полки. — Они уродливые и никому не нужны. Разобьются и все, и нет их. Никакого толку.  
Хаджиме хлопает его по плечу и крепко стискивает пальцами, направляя прямо в коридор. Тоору задерживает дыхание, бесшумно открывая дверь, и бросает взгляд через плечо, на лестницу. Взрослые уже спят. Взрослые думают, что они будут играть на заднем дворе и ни к какому храму не пойдут: _ведь это очень опасно_. И Тоору до дрожи в пальцах стыдно за свое вранье.  
— Мы вернемся с рассветом, не трясись ты так, — шепчет ему Хаджиме и крепко сжимает горячей совсем немного мокрой ладонью. И отчего-то это успокаивает Тоору лучше любых слов.  
Он делает глубокий вдох и переступает порог дома.


	3. Chapter 3

— Да, конечно, через месяц вернусь, — Тоору трет переносицу и раздвигает пальцы в стороны, прижимая ими круги под глазами. — Я помню. Я все помню.  
Сколько себя Тоору помнил, вся его карьера строилась на трудностях. Его первый роман был проигнорирован премией имени Номы, отдав предпочтение какой-то бездарности с рассказом о зомби-вирусе в закрытой школе, проигнорирован Танидзаки и Гундзо, проигнорирован целым рядом именитых премий. И когда он прислал свою рукопись на конкурс Акутагавы, то не рассчитывал ни на что. Его роман, который он писал три года, пока учился в университете на факультете журналистики, уже в тот момент казался ему слишком… ребяческим. Эгоцентричным. Он перечитывал текст и не мог перестать думать о том, что в каждом слове, в каждой букве скачет это дурацкое «я, я, я». Юношеский максимализм и попытки казаться взрослее и мудрее через самые нелепые метафоры казались ему самыми навязчивыми в истории литературы. Однако именно эта премия, невероятно престижная, именно она приняла его.  
И роман выстрелил. Первый тираж был выкуплен целиком, и пришлось допечатывать еще один, и с ним незамедлительно заключили контракт на еще одну книгу – Тоору этот факт просто вскружил голову. Сотни тысяч! Сотни тысяч человек по всей Японии прочитали его книгу! Его дурацкую книгу, пропитанную его юношеским максимализмом, его местами наивными и глупыми мыслями! В газетах и журналах его хвалили (преимущественно), в интернете образовался фанклуб, а в соцсетях в несколько заходов прибавилось подписчиков. Его даже звали на телевидение. Гонорар казался Тоору сказочным: он привык жить в достатке, но то был достаток родителей; а этот – его собственный. Заработанный им! В таком-то возрасте! У него даже был собственный литературный агент, организовывавший встречи и всегда с гордостью вручающий свою визитку.  
И целых шесть месяцев Тоору чувствовал себя на вершине мира. Его окружало внимание – пусть и далеко не везде. То тут, то там он слышал, как говорят о нем, слышал, как обсуждают его книгу, ругают ее, хвалят, говорят о перспективе продолжения, строят теории.  
А потом все закончилось. Так же резко, как и началось.  
Вышла новая книга, о которой хотели говорить. И вот тогда его литературный агент, Араи, крайне суетливый, низенький круглый мужчина, при первой же встрече рассказавший ему историю своей семьи, забил тревогу: Тоору пора было возвращать популярность, а вместе с ней – и деньги.  
У него даже были идеи для будущей книги – к его же стыду, такие же по-юношески глупые, как и у первой. Он честно пытался их развить, но каждый черновик сжигал (условно сжигал, отправляя в корзину один файл за другим).  
Это была катастрофа. Маленькая, но катастрофа.  
Свежий воздух должен помочь. Относительно родные стены должны помочь. Хоть какая-то смена обстановки. Наверное.  
Тоору откладывает телефон и накрывает лицо ладонями, сгибаясь. Так он сидит минуту или две, пока не поднимается на ноги с резким выдохом. Темнота перед глазами отступает, собираясь в затылке, и резко падает, отзываясь в правом колене. Тоору на это лишь вздыхает, наклоняясь и прижимая ладонь. Темнота пульсирует и рассасывается в привычную колющую боль.  
— Ты такая развалина, — шепчет себе Тоору, думая, что следует возобновить занятия йогой. И, возможно, попробовать ее на свежем воздухе. И, возможно, предложить Хаджиме присоединиться к нему.  
_Интересно, занимался ли Хаджиме когда-то йогой?_  
Эта мысль ему определенно нравится.  
Тоору разминает плечи, поднимая взгляд к потолку, и закрывает глаза.  
Хаджиме сидит на траве, и у него идеальная осанка. На нем идеально сидит и растянутая старая майка, и шорты, открывающие крепкие икры. И, кажется, на нем гетры. _Гетры, черт возьми._ У Хаджиме расслаблены плечи и опущены уголки рта. И дышит он мерно, совершенно бесшумно.  
Хаджиме един с энергией, проходящей через все его тело, и каждое его движение медленное, плавное. Он дышит совершенно бесшумно, вытягивая корпус вперед и отводя руку назад, цепляя пальцами лодыжку. Так расслаблен, словно это совершенно обычное для него состояние. Увидел бы его тренер – назвал бы его идеальным человеком. С таким чувством баланса – однозначно. С такими-то плечами и бедрами – однозначно.  
Тоору прикусывает щеки и больно щиплет себя за руку, заставляя Хаджиме исчезнуть. Хаджиме вряд ли был бы рад оказаться в мыслях Тоору – сейчас. Они ведь взрослые люди.  
— Взрослые люди… — задумчиво произносит Тоору, переводя взгляд к зеркалу на стене и подходя ближе. Круги под глазами, грязные сальные волосы, бледная кожа и вечно усталый взгляд. Быть взрослым – быть таким? Тоору прижимает ладонь к глазу и с силой трет его, прерывисто выдыхая.  
_Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Нельзя._  
Нельзя отвлекаться. Он приехал сюда искать вдохновение и отдыхать. Наслаждаться чистым воздухом. И, возможно, обществом лучшего друга за всю жизнь.  
***  
_«Лес был здесь всегда, сколько я его помню. Да и не могло быть такого, что целый лес вырос ночью, пока я спал. Хотя, признаться, мой сон всегда был крепким – не разбудить, даже если за окном случится катастрофа.  
Не представляю людей, которым прогулка по лесу приносит чувство умиротворения. Я чувствую лишь тревогу. Я знаю, откуда растут корни этой тревоги. До сих пор, закрывая глаза, я то и дело вижу его образ. Вижу его ветвистые рога и слышу его агонические хрипы, усиливающиеся от каждого моего шага навстречу. Что за детское желание заглянуть в глаза смерти? Откуда оно берется в неокрепшем уме? И почему совсем никто не предостерегает от него? Вопросы так и остаются без ответов. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, я тяну к нему руку и одергиваю, заслышав жужжание приближающихся мух, словно осознавая – я впервые вижу чьи-то последние секунды. Я смотрю на длинную черную полосу на шее, из которой вытекает черная-черная кровь, и чувствую, что меня вот-вот стошнит»._  
***  
— Я слышал, в этом колодце какая-то чокнутая оставила своего ребенка, — произносит Хаджиме будничным голосом, пиная камень на дороге. Тоору смотрит на него круглыми глазами, даже не думая сомневаться в словах друга: Хаджиме бы ему никогда не соврал. Хаджиме видит его реакцию и, довольно улыбаясь, продолжает. — Говорят, она посадила его в ведро и опустила на самое дно, а крышку колодца придавила камнем, чтобы он не смог выбраться.  
— Это слишком жестоко, — хмурится Тоору, однако все еще не сомневается в том, что история – чистая правда. — Как она вообще могла так поступить?  
— Потому что она была монахиней, а монашкам нельзя иметь детей. Грех и все такое, — Хаджиме уверенно кивает, размахивая ведром. — И все вокруг слышали плач ребенка, но никто не пришел его спасти, потому что думали, что это волки воют.  
— А воду они тогда как пили?  
Хаджиме смотрит на него так, словно Тоору совсем ничего не понимает в жизни. Он закатывает глаза и только качает головой, всем видом давая понять, что не собирается отвечать.  
— И, говорят, на дне до сих пор лежат его кости, которые никто так и не забрал, — он произносит это самым мрачным голосом, на который только может быть способен, и выжидающе смотрит со вздернутым носом.  
— Это очень дурацкая история, — говорит, наконец, Тоору, надеясь звучать убедительно. — Это просто не может быть правдой. Тут только один храм и из него точно не могла бежать никакая монашка. Откуда ей вообще здесь взяться? Глупости какие-то.  
А Хаджиме внимательно щурит зеленые глаза и морщит нос, дергая острыми плечами.  
— Не хочешь верить – не верь. Только потом ночью не плачься, что тебе страшно.  
— Мне никогда не бывает страшно! — Тоору мгновенно вспыхивает, но отступает. Потому что страшно ему бывает постоянно. Каждую ночь. И, чего скрывать, ему страшно сейчас, даже когда он постепенно начинает осознавать абсурдность всей жуткой истории Хаджиме, напоминавшей ему сюжет фильма ужасов, который рекламировали по телевизору и который успели посмотреть все его одноклассники. И, кажется, Хаджиме тоже все прекрасно понимает, но молчит. Хаджиме очень понимающий и умный мальчик.  
— И прямо сейчас мы идем набирать воду из этого самого колодца…  
…Но до жути вредный.

Колодец на самом-то деле совсем не страшный. Самый обыкновенный, каменный, какой есть в каждой деревне. По крайней мере, Тоору был в этом уверен. По крайней мере, в кино колодцы могли выглядеть намного страшнее.  
Хаджиме отодвигает в сторону металлический люк и уступает место Тоору. Тоору подходит к колодцу и осторожно заглядывает в него. И в этот момент осознание того, что колодцы – страшные, накрывает его с головой. Темнота внутри колодца кажется бесконечной, и прохлада, касающаяся его кожи, заставляет все внутри сжиматься. Тоору понимает, что дрожит, когда его плеча касается Хаджиме.  
— Это просто колодец, — говорит он ему, и мурашки мгновенно взбираются по спине к шее, замирают на затылке и исчезают. — Все, что ты видишь в нем, лишь игра твоего воображения.  
Тоору шумно выдыхает и выпрямляется, беря ведро в руки и ставя на край колодца. Это очень просто. Ему ведь показывала мама, как это делается. Тоору сосредоточенно хмурится, подвязывая веревку к дужке, и берется за катушку. Главное, сказала мама, не торопиться. Он и не торопится, начиная спускать ведро, то и дело бросая взгляд на Хаджиме, смотрящего вниз, в самую глубь.  
Главное не думать о том, что внизу, повторяет себе Тоору, главное не думать о том, что они будут пить воду, в которой когда-то утонул ребенок. И Тоору крайне живо себе представляет его: сначала он кажется младенцем, а чуть позже – его ровесником, и он отчаянно цепляется за веревку, пытаясь взобраться наверх и каждый раз срываясь вниз; он снова хватается мокрыми изодранными ладонями за веревку и рыдает так отчаянно и громко, что мурашки накрывают новой волной.  
Тоору слышит глухой всплеск и вздрагивает – и ребенок исчезает из его головы. Он сглатывает и крепче сжимает ручку катушки, не решаясь посмотреть вниз. Он трет нагревшийся металл ладонями и надеется, ему лишь кажется, что на том конце веревки полегчало раньше времени и он больше не чувствует тяжести ведра.  
— Эй?  
Он моргает и только после этого понимает, что не дышал. Он делает шумный вдох, и воздух отзывается дрожью во всем теле. Тоору не смотрит на Хаджиме, подходя к краю колодца и заглядывая внутрь. Темнота стала еще гуще, еще глубже. В этой темноте еще раскачивалась свободная веревка. Тоору смотрит на нее, потертую и старую, смотрит на камни на стенах, слегка выпуклых, таких же потертых и старых. И смотрит вниз, на черную воду, в которой теперь плавает его ведро, хотя он даже не может этого разглядеть.  
План в голове возникает мгновенно. Отчаянный, глупый и очень рискованный.  
— Ты не полезешь вниз, — говорит строгим голосом Хаджиме, приближаясь.  
— Отец убьет, — хрипло возражает Тоору.  
Тоору протягивает руку к веревке и крепко сжимает ее в кулаке. Он ведь видел, как это делают в фильмах. Так же просто, как опустить ведро в колодец. Он дергает веревку, забираясь на край, и смотрит вниз. Черным-черно. И в этой черноте когда-то остался ребенок. И у ребенка точно так же дрожали руки. Тоору рвано вдыхает, жмурясь и нервно перебирая пальцами. Ладони потеют, а сердце колотится так часто и тяжело, словно он пробежал огромную дистанцию.  
Он делает шаг в пустоту и обхватывает веревку ногами. Это так просто. Как на физкультуре. Просто ползти вниз. И делать вид, что ладони совсем не горят, совсем не норовят соскользнуть и отпустить единственное, что удерживает его от падения. И от стен не пахнет сыростью. И тебе совсем не холодно. Только ползти вниз. Тоору открывает глаза и видит, что вместе с ним опускается и темнота. Темнота касается его ног и стремительно взбирается выше, поглощая живот, грудь и замирая на его лице. Тоору задерживает дыхание, ожидая, когда темнота накроет и его, как прямо перед ним вспыхивают два ярких рубиновых пятна.  
Тоору не успевает даже вскрикнуть, когда вместе с темнотой его накрывает ледяная вода. Он распахивает глаза, хватаясь за горло, и вытягивает ступни, надеясь коснуться дна, но касаясь лишь ледяного _нечто_. И в тот же миг вокруг него вспыхивают пятна, и становится холодно, невероятно холодно. Он пытается закричать, но холод проникает внутрь, сковывая горло, пробираясь к сердцу и в желудок, пока не замирает внутри настоящим айсбергом. Тоору отчаянно дергает ногами, водит руками в стороны, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть глоток воздуха, но айсберг внутри тянет его на самое дно.  
Он пальцами цепляется за выступ, и на мгновение льды отступают. Тоору толкается вперед со всей силы, но обнаруживает, что выступ намного меньше, чем ему казалось, и тот уже в его руках. Он смотрит на свои ладони и истошно кричит – крик теряется в воде и замерзает, опускаясь на дно вместе с детскими костями. Ледяные клешни смыкаются вокруг его тела, утаскивая за собой, и Тоору отчаянно цепляется за каждую новую кость, попадающуюся ему на пути, пока не исчезает _все_ , пока не…  
— Тоору!  
Он вскрикивает, чувствуя, как его обнимают горячие руки. Тоору хватается за них и оборачивается, глядя в зеленые глаза, мечущиеся по его лицу. Он прерывисто выдыхает, смотрит на колодец с болтающейся веревкой и чувствует, как по коже снова начинает скользить холод. И чувствует, как Хаджиме раздраженно стряхивает этот холод, не давая пробраться выше ладоней.  
— Совсем дурак, — говорит он, отпуская Тоору и отступая на шаг. Как всегда слишком серьезный и хмурый, и только мелкая дрожь выдает, что он совершенно не спокоен. «Он тоже боится!» — с облегчением выдыхает Тоору и улыбается Хаджиме, крутящему у виска. — Если ты еще раз попытаешься выкинуть что-то такое… Я стукну тебя. Стукну так, что мало не покажется.  
Тоору смотрит на руки Хаджиме, смотрит на его лицо, на него всего и не может сдержать смех. Просто игра воображения. Просто слишком явно представил. Никаких детей, никаких рубиновых пятен и никаких льдин внутри. Тоору смеется и улыбается так, что у него начинает болеть лицо. Он прижимает к нему ладони и откидывает голову назад, бегая взглядом по густой зеленой листве, смеющейся вместе с ним, и по серому небу, выглядывающему из-за деревьев. _Просто игра воображения!_  
— Я схожу за родителями, — выдыхает Тоору, не в силах перестать улыбаться. — Ты ведь подождешь меня здесь?  
— Я всегда тебя жду, ты сам это знаешь, — отмахивается от него Хаджиме, переворачивая свое ведро дном вверх и опускаясь на него, подпирая щеки ладонями. Самыми теплыми и способными растопить любой чужой лед.  
Тоору широко улыбается ему и мчится обратно к дому.  
Когда он возвращается, Хаджиме уже нет.  
***  
_«Позавчера мне исполнилось двадцать восемь. Сегодня я переступил порог этого дома. Возможно, все мое существование вело именно к этому дню, именно к этому порогу, ведь я наверняка знал, что после этого двадцать девять мне уже не исполнится.  
Не знаю точно, для чего я сюда приехал. Отчасти это был совершенно спонтанный поступок. Из серии тех, что мы совершаем, когда расстаемся с некогда любимым человеком и стадия гнева на него еще не проходит до конца, и ты хочешь сделать все, чтобы доказать – для него ты был слишком хорош. Однако мне доказывать было нечего и некому.  
На улице стоял жаркий июль, и в доме все окна были распахнуты. Повсюду был слышен треск цикад.  
Я перехватил сумку покрепче – совершенно легкую, в которой не было ничего, кроме комплекта белья, одеколона и фарфоровой куклы. Я не знал точно, коллекционирует ли она их до сих пор, но не мог себе позволить приехать с пустыми руками.  
Думаю, в тот момент я напоминал себе героя невероятно грустной пьесы или, быть может, трагикомедии. Что тогда, что сейчас я мало понимаю, что собой представлял.  
— Боже, ты меня напугал, — она возникла, как из воздуха, вздрогнув и прижав ладонь к груди. — Что же ты не предупредил, что приедешь?  
Она совсем не изменилась. Все та же шея, все та же кожа, все тот же вкус в одежде – чуть старомодный, винтажный, но совсем не пошлый, как у тех, что отчаянно пытаются казаться людьми другой эпохи, – и все те же украшения. И я почти уверен, что и мигрени – все такие же частые, как и тогда. В глубине души я скучал по ней больше, чем по кому-либо во всем мире. Но, к сожалению, тому, что было в этой глубине души, суждено там остаться.  
Я поздоровался с ней, как со старой приятельницей, крепко пожав сухую ладонь, и улыбнулся, проходя вглубь дома.  
<…>  
В моей комнате пахло им»._  
***  
— И как тебе жизнь в Токио? — шепчет Хаджиме сливающимся с ветром голосом, вертя между пальцев травинку. — Явно повеселее, чем здесь.  
Тоору не сводит с него глаз, кивая, вглядываясь в каждую черту. Хаджиме был тем же и совершенно другим – и это было логично, вполне объяснимо, ведь куда страннее было бы, если бы за эти годы он совершенно не изменился.  
— Ну, если очень коротко, то я написал книгу, она понравилась людям, но не понравилась мне, и теперь издатель хочет, чтобы я повторил успех, — Тоору тоже шепчет, надеясь не казаться слишком громким.  
Хаджиме переводит на него взгляд и выдыхает смешок, и в этот момент зеленые глаза щурятся совсем озорно и по-детски. Тоору даже приходится найти взглядом его руки, чтобы убедиться, что в них нет никаких жуков.  
— Не сомневался в тебе, — Хаджиме двигается чуть ближе, и его ухо оказывается совсем близко к чужому плечу, заставляя выдохнуть с облегчением. Словно от осознания, что его совсем не сторонятся. — Но я спрашивал про жизнь в Токио.  
Тоору моргает, прикусывает нижнюю губу и отворачивает голову. Небо безоблачное, но солнце совсем не печет. Он закрывает глаза, думая о том, что жизнь в горах, пожалуй, действительно ему нравится. И до этой мысли ему просто нужно было дорасти. При удобном случае он, наверное, даже поблагодарит маму за то, что она не продала этот дом.  
Хаджиме задал вполне хороший вопрос. Что происходило в Токио? Десять лет прошло, а он с трудом может вспомнить хоть что-то, кроме собственной книги. И, пожалуй, университета, оконченного с горем пополам. Печальная картина. О таком не рассказывают лучшим друзьям. По крайней мере, не тем, для которых ты еще хочешь казаться хоть немного успешным.  
— Ну… — он облизывает губы, и ему кажется, что они совсем сухие. Он присаживается, упираясь ладонью в траву, и тянется за спортивной бутылкой. Вода на самом дне, но ее хватит для того, чтобы просто смочить горло. — Ничего интересного. Правда. Выучился на журналиста, пару лет попытался поработать… — Тоору замолкает на несколько секунд, поднося к лицу ладонь и стряхивая с нее травинки. Он опускается обратно на спину и тихо выдыхает, закрывая глаза. — И поработал. Журнал небольшой, платили, как понимаешь, немного. Но в тот момент я думал, что это временные трудности: первые пару лет всегда тяжело, первые пару лет питаешься только дома, а после работы можешь позволить себе только пиво – если, конечно, никто не вызовется заплатить за тебя, но, как понимаешь, это тоже бывало редко. Но…  
— Но временные трудности затянулись.  
Тоору открывает глаза и поворачивает голову к Хаджиме, лежащему уже на боку и подпирающему щеку ладонью. Он вскидывает брови и кивает, мол, чего замолчал.  
— Да. Вроде того, — приходится прокашляться, чтобы голос перестал хрипеть. Он давит пальцами на горло, словно это действительно может помочь, и морщит нос. — Еще и… любовная драма жить мешала в тот момент. Я тогда только закончил писать книгу, в голове была каша, так еще и оказалось, что я попал в центр самой дурацкой дорамы, которую даже ради смазливых актеров не смотрят.  
— И все пошло как снежный ком.  
Тоору кивает и отворачивается, тихо вздыхая. Он кусает губы и чувствует, как ветер становится холоднее. Пробует растереть плечи ладонями – не спасает.  
— К счастью, — Тоору резко выдыхает и присаживается, стряхивая руки, — все позади. Я классный, я успешный, я богатый, у меня есть все, о чем я мечтал. И всем этим я могу похвастаться.  
— Никогда в тебе не сомневался.  
Тоору опускает на него взгляд и улыбается. Лучшим в Хаджиме было то, что он всегда ему верил. Даже спустя столько лет. Это не могло не придавать ему сил.  
— В следующий раз привезу экземпляр из города, — обещает он, отворачиваясь от Хаджиме и опускаясь на спину обратно. — Как хорошо, что ты у меня есть.  
Тоору слышит тихий смешок и закрывает глаза.  
***  
Тоору вздрагивает и присаживается, бегая взглядом по стенам. Липкое чувство внутри сжимает органы и перебирает по ним пальцами. Что-то не так. Что-то точно не так.  
Тоору смотрит сначала на одну ладонь, а после – на другую. Все пальцы на месте, кожа цела. Он снова осматривает комнату и тихо сглатывает. Стало темнее. Стало еще темнее – определенно. Во всем виноват тис. Его ветки – они слишком большие, слишком плотно они закрывают окно.  
Скрип по стеклу – и Тоору снова оглядывается, щурясь и сжимая пальцами одеяло. В тот раз Существо царапало стекло, но никто, совсем никто царапин не заметил – наутро они исчезли, словно у Существа не было острейших толстых черных когтей. Точно так же, как исчезали рваная простынь, ободранные обои и выбитые окна. Но в этот раз в окно скребет ветка – и это огромное облегчение. Это означает, что Тоору не придется спать с включенным светильником и врать маме с утра, что просто забыл его выключить (да, мама, правда забыл, нет, что ты, свет мне совсем не мешает).  
Тоору с облегчением выдыхает, и щупальца отпускают его желудок. Глаза привыкают к темноте, но Тоору знает – это обманка. Временное ложное ощущение защищенности. Темнота была и оставалась _его_ территорией. Потому он тянется к светильнику. Мягкий желтый свет окутывает комнату сразу после тихого, мягкого щелчка, и Тоору на всякий случай осматривается: углы чисты, стены нетронуты и стекло цело. Это все, что нужно для спокойствия.  
Тоору переводит взгляд на Хаджиме. Он спит, свернувшись клубком в кресле, и тихо мычит от включенного света, пряча лицо в подлокотнике. Почему Хаджиме не хочет спать с ним в одной кровати, он точно не знает. Они же оба мальчики. В этом даже в теории не может быть ничего смущающего.  
Он осторожно выходит из комнаты и трет живот. Ночью в доме тишину прерывает только тихий храп отца – без него было бы совсем жутко. Тоору наступает на половицы, и те стоически выдерживают его, отказываясь скрипеть. Он с облегчением выдыхает и, ведя кончиками пальцев по шершавым обоям, спускается на первый этаж. В фильмах Тоору видел, что вдоль лестниц принято вывешивать картины, и все пытался понять, почему у них таких нет. Совсем немного обидно.  
В коридоре красной точкой мигает сигнализация, и Тоору задерживает на ней взгляд. Точка мигает каждый раз, когда он мысленно досчитывает до трех, и после седьмого раза Тоору точно знает – это правда сигнализация. Никто не моргает, следя за его шагами. Он даже позволяет себе улыбнуться. А потом слышит шорох на кухне и перестает дышать.  
Тоору снова смотрит на мигающую точку и крепко сжимает руки в кулаки. Раз, два, три. Красный. Раз, два, три. Красный. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Рубиновый. Тоору торопливо отворачивается и быстрым шагом проходит на кухню, щелкая выключателем. Лампочка трещит, вспыхивает и моментально угасает, и ее треск звучит в ушах еще некоторое время, прежде чем отступить перед тишиной. Тоору задерживает дыхание, не двигаясь с места, и всматривается в темноту.  
Может быть, просто показалось. Как там говорил Хаджиме? Просто игра воображения? Почти наверняка. Услышал тис за окном и перепутал. Или, может быть, мыши под половицами играются. Во многих старых домах, пусть даже и со свежим ремонтом, должны быть мыши.  
Тоору кивает самому себе и уверенно проходит к стеклянному графину, наполненному водой до середины. Он наклоняет его к своей кружке, без остановки мысленно повторяя: все это – игра воображения. И в темной кухне нет ничего страшного. Темная кухня отличается от светлой только перегоревшей лампочкой, которую обязательно заменят с утра.  
Тоору подносит керамическую кружку ко рту и делает первый глоток. Глаза привыкают к темноте, и он уже видит нового стеклянного орла, стоящего между вороной и совой.  
Взгляд скользит по очертаниям распахнутых орлиных крыльев, и Тоору думает о том, что предпочел бы, чтобы этих фигурок не было вовсе – слишком они бесполезные. С ними нельзя играть, их нельзя трогать, нельзя передвигать и совершенно невозможно понять, какое удовольствие они могут приносить. Тоору осторожно обходит стол, ставя на него кружку с водой, и приближается к полке. В темноте полупрозрачные звери казались призрачными и совсем хрупкими. Особенно крылья орла – достаточно сжать их пальцами, и они сломаются пополам, как льдинки.  
_**Хочешь разбить их?**_  
Тоору вздрагивает и оборачивается, всматриваясь в темноту. Темнеющий силуэт, тощий и длинный, как-то кривится то в одну, то в другую сторону. Тоору рвано выдыхает, делая шаг назад, и зажимает рот рукой, глядя на моргающие рубины. Красный свет режет темноту вокруг, стремительно сокращая расстояние, и ему приходится отвернуться, чтобы не видеть его. Длинные острые пальцы сжимают запястье, обжигая холодом, и мягко направляют руку к полке.  
— Нет-нет-нет…  
Пальцы касаются хрупких стеклянных перьев, и Тоору задерживает дыхание. Он одергивает руку, прижимая к груди, и резко разворачивается, поднимая взгляд. Рубины склоняются то в один, то в другой бок. Узкую, изогнутую фигуру кривит то влево, то вправо, и, пока она приближается снова, дышать становится все тяжелее. Полупрозрачный силуэт занимает все поле зрения, нависает сверху, как если бы Тоору снова угодил под студеную холодную воду на глубине колодца. Этот силуэт нависает гребнем волны, которая может обрушиться на Тоору в любой момент, в любую секунду.  
_**Ты хочешь этого.**_  
Ноги ватные. И на этих ватных ногах Тоору отступает, упираясь лопатками в деревянную полку. Рубины приближаются к самому лицу, и в свете луны, проникающей на кухню, он видит острые тонкие зубы. И рефлекторно закрывает лицо локтем, когда сразу две тощие конечности тянутся к нему.  
_**Не бойся меня. Я друг. Посмотри на эти дурацкие фигурки. Ты и сам ненавидишь их, Тоору.**_  
— Отец будет ругаться, — хрипло отзывается он, не убирая руки от лица.  
Ему надо бежать. Бежать обратно в свою комнату и прятаться под одеяло, пока не случилось ничего страшного.  
Тоору представляет. Тоору представляет донельзя живо звон разбивающихся орлов и ворон, осколки перьев, царапающие голые ступни и теряющиеся в складках пижамных штанов. Сначала наступает тишина. Тяжелая, тянущая тишина, в которой растворяется все: и дрожащая тощая фигура, и керамическая кружка, и стеклянный графин, пустой больше, чем наполовину, и режущие тонкую детскую кожу осколки. А затем – громкий обеспокоенный топот сверху. Быстрые тяжелые шаги стремительно перемещаются из дальней комнаты сверху прямиком к лестнице, спускаются, становясь все громче и громче, пока не замирают на пороге. Щелчок выключателя – и лампочка снова протестующе трещит и, возможно, на мгновение даже вспыхивает, чтобы погаснуть навсегда. И этого мгновения хватит для того, чтобы увидеть и осознать – тишина не растворила ничего. Ни фигуру, спрятавшуюся в тени шкафа, ни кружку, ни графин. Ни осколки. Тоору поджимает то одну ногу, то другую, и перья под ступнями крошатся, забиваясь в складки кожи. Перья царапают, и ужасно хочется плакать – и он наверняка плачет – и все – лишь бы не слышать криков. И не чувствовать, как запястье до боли сжимают чужие пальцы. Мама прибегает следом, с опозданием и такими же криками – направленными на отца. «Он просто ребенок, Сано». И «Не кричи так громко, дорогой, услышат соседи».  
Тоору вздрагивает от звона и широко распахивает глаза. Разбитые крылья в последний раз подсвечиваются красным и растворяются в темноте.  
— Зачем ты сделал это… — едва успевает выдохнуть он перед тем, как в доме наступит мертвая тишина.  
***  
_«Однажды я прочитал, что нет ничего более ненадежного, чем наша память. Мы выдумываем себе воспоминания, нам внушают воспоминания. Достаточно лишь слегка надавить, просто найти нужные слова и образы, и вдруг у тебя появляется отчетливое ощущение, что именно так все и было. И, по правде говоря, это вполне очевидное открытие совсем немного напугало меня. Как понять, что твое воспоминание ненастоящее? Как вообще можно даже предположить, какое из всех моих воспоминаний оказалось внушенным? Я сразу вспоминаю все эти дурацкие фильмы о том, что главному герою на самом-то деле все приснилось, пока он лежал в коме, и становится еще больше не по себе. С другой стороны, если все, что происходит со мной, – мой же сон, это вполне неплохое объяснение такой нелепой реальности.  
Но мы вернемся к воспоминаниям. Возможно, мне удалось однажды внушить себе, что со мной произошла небольшая неприятность, вроде падения с дерева, при котором я и сломал себе колено – вместо, скажем, более страшной версии, в которой меня сбила машина, но я был слишком мал, чтобы запомнить, или чего-то похуже. Но мог ли я внушить себе что-то большее? Целый месяц воспоминаний, целые года, полноценный опыт?  
Чем дольше думаю об этом, тем больше ощущаю, как уверенными шагами приближаюсь к почти параноидальным мыслям. И потому отбрасываю их. В этом доме хватает собственных тараканов»._  
***  
Родительская комната всегда была загадкой для Тоору. В ней нельзя было играть, в нее нельзя было заходить, казалось, о ней даже думать нежелательно. Отец говорил, что таким образом он воспитывает в Тоору уважение к соблюдению личного пространства. Мама говорила, что отец просто боится, что Тоору будет смешивать атмосферы. Ни то, ни другое Тоору так и не понял даже спустя столько лет. Но теперь в доме был только он. Теперь все двери были для него открыты, в том числе и в родительскую спальню.  
В родительской комнате такие же обои с резными узорами, такой же деревянный пол. Только шкафы – и для вещей, и для книг – чуть больше его. И кровать – тоже больше.  
Тоору едва дышит, рассматривая каждый сантиметр комнаты, касаясь пальцами стен, то и дело открывая шкаф, наполняющийся снова и снова новыми книгами, которые никто никогда не читал. Он открывает гардероб и на всякий случай жмурится, ожидая, что на него вылетит моль, как в мультфильмах. Однако проходит секунда, другая – ничего. И Тоору открывает глаза. Самый обыкновенный деревянный шкаф. Самый обыкновенный и пустой. От этого на душе появляется легкое детское разочарование, заставляющее его толкнуть пальцами заднюю стенку, вытянуть шею внутрь в надежде найти хоть что-то, что заставило бы его перестать думать о том, что у него и впрямь слишком сильно развито воображение.  
Он смотрит на кровать, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Тонкий вязанный плед бежевого цвета едва покрывает кровать, и из-под его краев выглядывает белая ткань одеяла. Тоору осторожно откидывает его вместе с пледом в сторону и опускается на край, и кровать под ним протяжно скрипит. Чудовищный матрас не сравнится с тем, что остался у него в городе, – этот, пожалуй, не меняли с момента покупки дома. Он ерзает на нем, каждой косточкой ощущая сломанные пружины, и кровать скрипит все противнее.  
— Да, идеальное место для сна, — произносит Тоору совсем без иронии, откидываясь на спину и подтягивая плед, накрывая им лицо. Он глубоко вдыхает и сразу же присаживается, начиная кашлять. Пыль, скопившаяся среди вязаных узлов, мгновенно осела у него в носу и не исчезла даже после того, как он нараспашку открыл окно и высунулся наружу. Тоору жадно вдохнул воздух и замер, услышав за спиной искренний смех.  
Медленно обернувшись, он вздрогнул и закрыл глаза ладонью, шумно выдыхая.  
— Чтоб тебя... Вечно ты меня пугаешь.  
— А ты никак не научишься закрывать за собой двери, — Хаджиме подходит к нему ближе и протягивает яблоко, кивая в сторону. — Ты не ел ничего с утра. Перекуси хотя бы.  
Тоору смотрит на фрукт, смотрит на Хаджиме. На языке вполне логичный вопрос: откуда он знает? Но на вопрос мгновенно находится ответ: Хаджиме знает _его_. Они провели целое детство и совсем немного юности вместе, – неудивительно, что он уже интуитивно определяет, когда его друг ел, а когда нет. Эта мысль успокаивает его, помогая выдохнуть уже медленнее и тише. Он забирает яблоко и протирает его краем футболки.  
— Останешься на ночевку? Хочу хоть раз поспать на родительской кровати, — Тоору кусает яблоко снова и морщится, думая, что никогда не пробовал ничего кислее. — Попрыгать на ней вряд ли удастся, так что минус мечта детства.  
— Боишься, что загадочное нечто вернется, а меня рядом не будет? — Хаджиме, как и всегда, говорит серьезно, а глаза у самого смеются – и кожу вокруг них прорезают гусиные лапки. В Хаджиме все еще было _что-то_. Что-то такое, отчего у Тоору скручивало живот, заставляя думать о том, какой же он красивый. Или, возможно, это все голод. Тоору никогда не умел различать эти два чувства.  
— Очень смешно, — бормочет он себе под нос и отворачивается, ощущая чужие холодные пальцы на своей шее.  
— У тебя проблемы со сном. Конечно же, останусь, — голос Хаджиме становится неприлично мягким, и Тоору снова отводит взгляд, чувствуя себя как-то неловко. Он только набирает воздух в легкие, как его опережают. — По кругам под глазами вижу, что проблемы. Да и в детстве ты приглашал меня только тогда, когда тебе было плохо.  
Тоору опускает к своим рукам и поочередно заламывает пальцы. Хаджиме винит его? Определенно винит. Он прекрасно знает, как это звучит. И, что хуже всего, знает, что все и вправду так. Тоору всегда звал его, когда ему было плохо и страшно. Почти всегда. Делало ли это его плохим человеком?  
Тоору резко выдыхает и разворачивается, сдержанно улыбаясь.  
— Только если не будешь спать в кресле.  
— Здесь его все равно нет.  
Тоору поджимает губы сильнее и кивает, до боли закусывая нижнюю.  
— Хорошо. Окей, хорошо.

Тоору помнил то самое чувство защищенности, появляющееся каждый раз, когда Хаджиме оставался спать у него. Существо не приближалось к его комнате, воздух оставался теплым, и даже его кот становился ласковее и мог лечь не в ноги, а прямо под одеяло, свернувшись у груди. Но теперь все проще. Теперь нет никакого Существа.  
Хаджиме спит, и Тоору сквозь полуприкрытые веки смотрит на него, думая, что тот совсем не изменился. Вырос – да. Стал шире в плечах – да. Но он все тот же Хаджиме, готовый примчаться по первому зову, готовый защитить от всех демонов во тьме. Хаджиме был рядом столько, сколько Тоору себя помнил. И с ним снова было спокойнее.  
Тоору осторожно двигается к нему ближе и тянет руку, чтобы обвить ею шею, – и вздрагивает. Он оборачивается на звук, щуря глаза и упираясь ладонью в подушку. За окном глубокая ночь, и тьму разрезает только свет садовых фонарей у соседнего дома, и в этом свете ворона, сидящая на подоконнике, кажется почти зловещей.  
Тоору больно щипает себя за локоть и шумно выдыхает, резко присаживаясь на кровати.  
Нет. Нет ничего зловещего в вороне. Вороны никогда не пугали его – и сейчас не смогут. Птицы есть птицы и самое страшное, что они могут сделать, это перенести какую-то заразу или появиться в фильме Хичкока. И в этой вороне нет ничего страшного. Сидит себе и сидит. Стучит и стучит. Есть, значит, хочет. В теплицы соседа не проникнуть, мусор уже увезли: неудивительно, что она в поисках.  
— Подумаешь, — выдыхает Тоору, поднимаясь с кровати и делая шаг. Половицы тихо скрипят. Ничего страшного. Дом старый – неудивительно, что он то тут, то там стонет. Тоору уже взрослый, и его не напугать своим воображением. Он приближается к окну и открывает его, и ворона возмущенно каркает ему в лицо, улетая.  
Тоору фырчит себе под нос и качает головой. Он упирается ладонями в подоконник и высовывается из окна. На улице холодно, и это бодрит. В детстве он боялся даже этого ночного неба: слишком бескрайним, слишком глубоким оно казалось. А теперь напоминало акварельный рисунок: много-много темных цветов и много-много белых точек разбрызганной краски. И ничего пугающего. Тоору высовывается из окна больше, сжимая подоконник пальцами, и вытягивает шею, пытаясь увидеть луну. Если небо – акварельный рисунок, то ее определенно забыли нарисовать. Тоору думает, что и это совершенно не страшно.  
Он опускается на пятки и выпрямляет спину, ежась от холода. Удивительно, как крепко спит Хаджиме, раз его не разбудили ни ворона, ни ночной холод. Тоору трет плечи ладонями и опускает взгляд к дому напротив.  
И ледяной ветер смыкается за его спиной, превращаясь в пульсирующий клубок, проникающий под кожу и замирающий между лопаток.  
Тоору смотрит в единственное подсвеченное окно и не может дышать. Длинная тощая угловатая фигура с горящими глазами неотрывно следит за ним, кажется, с самого начала. Он тихо сглатывает и делает шаг вперед, вглядываясь в силуэт, медленно склоняющий голову к плечу.  
Тоору быстро мотает головой, жмурится и с силой щиплет себя за руки, за щеки и шею, надеясь вырваться из сна. В том, что это сон, он не сомневается ни на секунду. Он повторяет одними губами: это нереально, это не реальность, это воображение и сон, это нормально, что он тебе снится.  
Однако Тоору открывает глаза и все еще видит его. Он не видит его глаз, но он не сомневается: рубины. Самые настоящие. Он не видит его рук, но не сомневается: когти. Самые острые.  
— Хаджиме, — хрипло зовет Тоору, но голос застревает в горле. — Хаджиме!  
Он оборачивается и всхлипывает, ощупывая взглядом пустую постель.  
— Нет-нет-нет… — Тоору поворачивает голову обратно и видит, что тощая длинная фигура все еще смотрит на него. Ледяной клубок становится все больше и захватывает плечи, руки, голову и спускается вниз, сковывая ноги. Тоору жмурит глаза и резко закрывает окно, задергивая шторы. Он пятится, обхватывая плечи руками и быстро растирая их ладонями. Мир искажается и дрожит, а дыхание застревает в горле и становится очень колким.  
_Это всего лишь игра воображения._ Ему показалось. Это лишь тени и его богатое воображение. Всему можно найти логическое объяснение. Может быть, его сосед увлекается коллекционированием манекенов? Или создает восковые фигуры? И то, и другое пугает его, но пугает намного меньше, чем Существо.  
— Тоору?  
Он шумно выдыхает и распахивает глаза. Он рвано дышит и медленно разжимает пальцы, только понимая, что сжал их в кулаки. Ладони ноют, и он не сомневается, что на них снова остались глубокие полумесяцы от ногтей. Сколько ни стриги – все одно.  
Тоору пару раз шлепает себя по лицу и разворачивается, возвращаясь к кровати и забираясь под одеяло. Он натягивает одеяло до самой макушки и считает: раз, два, три, раз, два, три. Если выровнять дыхание, все станет лучше.  
— Свежий воздух после душного города и бурная фантазия, — Хаджиме тихо произносит это, опуская одеяло с головы и понимая все без слов. И вместе с его голосом тише становится сердцебиение, слышимое даже в голове.  
— Это место точно сведет меня с ума однажды, — шепчет осипшим голосом Тоору, протягивая руку к тумбочке и запоздало вспоминая, что не налил себе перед сном воды.  
Тоору хрипло выдыхает, пальцами массируя горло, в котором будто разрослись шипы, и переворачивается на спину. Приходится сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, считая до десяти несколько раз подряд прежде, чем пульс начинает постепенно выровняется. В комнате, наконец, становится тихо.  
— Как дом с приведениями, — шепчет Тоору, вздыхая и задерживая взгляд на выбеленном потолке с темнеющим пятном в углу. Крыша, видно, протекает. Вполне естественное явление для домов, за которыми никто не хочет следить.  
Он отворачивается, ложась на бок, и протягивает руку к Хаджиме, касаясь его колючих волос. Присутствие кого-то рядом снова действует лучше всякого успокоительного. Хаджиме смотрит на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки и двигается ближе, сжимая пальцами собственные плечи и опуская голову.  
***  
_«Дома с приведениями – такая банальность. Для чего они существуют? Для кого создаются? Для людей, чьи близкие покинули мир, но их души оказались заперты в четырех стенах, и теперь это единственное место встречи? Или же для тех, кто хочет пощекотать себе нервы, уснув на кровати и проснувшись в объятиях неизвестного духа, за ночь поглотившего всю их энергию? Или, может быть, дома с приведениями существуют точно так же, как существуют дома с живыми, просто потому, что должны существовать? Сколько я ни пытался найти внятный ответ на этот вопрос, бесконечно сталкивался только с одной мыслью: ответа, как ни странно, нет и никогда не было. Как не было и приведений, которых я явственно ощущал собственной кожей.  
Могу ли я допустить, что все увиденное мной было лишь видением, игрой воображения? Разумеется, могу. И могу найти тысячи логических, рациональных объяснений всему: и моим ощущениям, и запахам, и рукам, сжимающим мое горло каждую ночь. Наука давно выяснила: нет никаких приведений, ровно как и нет души. Мне не о чем волноваться – и все же я волнуюсь.  
Эта комната наполнена им, реальным, возможно, единственным настоящим в моей жизни. Я слышу его запах, я чувствую его пальцы на поверхности мебели, я знаю, что он был здесь. Боже. Боже, как же я хочу видеть его рядом»._  
***  
Он щурится от солнца, проникающего в комнату через окно, и отворачивается. Дом промерз за ночь, и Тоору приходится поджать ноги под себя, растирая плечи. Ни о каком сне в одном белье, как в токийской квартире, и речи быть не может.  
Тоору шумно выдыхает и переворачивается на спину, раскидывая руки в стороны. Родительская кровать отличалась гораздо более жестким матрасом, из-за которого появлялось ощущение, словно всю ночь он носил на спине тяжести. Никакого комфорта. Ни одного утра, когда бы он не ворчал.  
Он переворачивается на бок снова и смотрит на пустующую подушку и отброшенный край одеяла. Касается взглядом чуть смятого угла, гладкой простыни. Прижимает к ней ладонь. Слегка надавливает. И резко присаживается, осматриваясь.  
На тумбочке надкушенное – чертовски кислое – яблоко. На столе – только ненужный хлам, который следует выбросить. Особенно эту чертову каменную статуэтку.  
И больше ничего.  
Тоору быстро поднимается с кровати, проходя по коридору в свою комнату, окидывая ее взглядом, спускается по скрипучей лестнице, осматривая кухню и пустую кладовку. Ничего.  
— Черт…  
Он оборачивается на входную дверь и подходит к ней ближе, надавливая на ручку. Дверь поддается, и Тоору не может сдержать разочарованный стон.

Тоору перекатывается с носка на пятку, глядя на двухэтажный дом. Он убирает руки за спину, рассматривая покатую крышу, задерживает взгляд на окне и даже обходит дом, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось.  
Дом его недружелюбного безымянного соседа, очевидно, был построен недавно, потому что Тоору точно помнил, что в детстве с одной стороны в окно он видел этот чертов тис, а с другой – пустующий участок, который никак не могли продать. Тоору, помнится, еще удивлялся, почему: деревня считалась достаточно хорошей, и ему казалось, что все просто мечтают сюда переехать (и от этого ему было вдвойне неловко: он-то каждое лето мечтал отсюда поскорее сбежать и был уверен, что не повезло только ему). Но теперь пустующий участок преобразился: он стал ухоженным, газон постриженным, появился небольшой огород, и вырос вполне себе симпатичный двухэтажный домик. С окнами, выходящими, черт возьми, прямо на окна дома Тоору.  
Тоору трет переносицу, обходя дом снова и аккуратно огибая калитку. Ему просто надо убедиться, что все, что он видел ночью, действительно просто ему приснилось.  
Так бывает, повторяет себе Тоору, и это все от свежего воздуха. Тоору не уезжал из города вот уже несколько лет и к такому не привык. Он не был уверен, что подобное может спровоцировать галлюцинации, но раз Хаджиме сказал, что это самая настоящая причина, значит, так оно и есть.  
Тоору стучит костяшками пальцев по деревянной перегородке седзи и прислушивается. И через секунду стучит снова, настойчивее. И только после этого он слышит торопливый цокот собачьих когтей и тяжелую походку. Седзи отодвигаются в сторону, и на Тоору смотрят сразу две пары глаз: маленьких черных, глядящих настороженно снизу, и полуприкрытых болотно-зеленых, смотрящих устало и раздраженно сверху.  
— Слушаю, — сосед не перестает удивлять своим дружелюбием.  
— Привет, — Тоору даже пытается улыбнуться ему – выходит скверно. — Я твой сосед. Ойкава Тоору. Может, помнишь меня.  
— Помню.  
— Можно задать вопрос? Ты один здесь живешь? — Тоору переводит взгляд за плечо соседа, но тот сразу же загораживает вид, выпрямляясь во весь рост.  
— Я не обязан отвечать на этот вопрос, — сосед перебирает пальцами с короткими ногтями по перегородке, глядя на Тоору уже почти с интересом, и опускает взгляд на пса, топчущегося в ногах и явно не решающегося на атаку. — Как видишь, не один.  
Тоору тоже смотрит на пса, а пес смотрит на него. Тот тихо гавкает, ставя лапу на босую ступню хозяина, и демонстрирует зубы. Тоору думает, что в жизни не встречал более… радушной компании.  
— Вижу. Но все же уточню: ты живешь только с собакой? — Тоору снова смотрит на мужчину, поднимающего взгляд к потолку, словно ему задали по-настоящему сложный вопрос. Он перебирает пальцами быстрее и останавливает их, возвращая взгляд к собеседнику.  
— Да.  
Тоору не успевает даже открыть рот, когда седзи перед ним закрываются.  
И только после этого внутри него леденеет.  
Тоору заламывает пальцы сильнее, кусает губы и отступает на дорогу, вытягивая шею. Он вглядывается в окна, направленные к его дому, и пытается увидеть в них хоть что-то. Игра воображения. Однозначно игра воображения. Хаджиме ведь не стал бы врать, верно?  
Верно. Хаджиме ему бы не соврал. Хаджиме всегда знал ответы на любые вопросы. Это же Хаджиме.  
Но что, если соврал? Если логичная на первый взгляд отговорка всего лишь отговорка? Хаджиме изменился. Хаджиме оставался родным ему человеком, но они ощутимо отдалились и в любой момент могли стать больше чужими, чем наоборот. Это все время, разумеется, во всем виновато время. И, может, Хаджиме так сказал, чтобы не поддерживать эту детскую игру в страхи? Может, Тоору и вправду все выдумал?  
Тоору замирает и смотрит на руку с расчесанной красной кожей, накрывает ее ладонью и плотно прижимает. Кожа под ладонью горит, а он понимает, что все это время почти не дышал.  
Может быть, стоит возобновить походы к психологу. Может быть, начать – к психиатру. Может быть, стоит просто попытаться снова разобраться с тем, что творится внутри головы. Нужна терапия, то, что поможет ему расслабиться.  
_Книга._  
Точно. Ему нужно продолжить свою книгу. Это всегда помогает успокоиться.  
Тоору разворачивается и быстрым шагом возвращается в дом. Все его мысли занимает книга. _Книга, книга, книга. Писать, писать, писать._ И не позволять себе думать ни о чем, кроме нее. Не думать о грубом соседе, смотрящем так, словно ты пришел разрушить его жизнь, не думать о Хаджиме, исчезнувшего наутро, не думать о силуэте в окне, не думать о рубинах, светящихся в темноте. Не думать ни о чем.  
Тоору захлопывает за собой дверь и шумно вдыхает, сжимая плечи пальцами. _Не думать, не думать, не думать._ Он быстрым шатким шагом проходит к деревянной лестнице, запинается и хватается за перила. Дыхания не хватает, а мокрые пальцы соскальзывают. Реальность начинает ускользать, и Тоору отчаянно цепляется за нее, путаясь в ногах и до крови прикусывая язык от удара по подбородку.  
_Не плакать, не плакать, не плакать, не думать, не думать, не думать._  
Тоору поднимается со ступеней, опирается о стену и заставляет себя идти дальше. Реальность ускользает, и он должен быть быстрее нее. Реальность пульсирует в его ненавистной комнате, и ему всего лишь нужно открыть дверь, пока она не растворилась.  
Тоору хватается мокрой ладонью за ручку двери, но пальцы сами соскальзывают.  
И в этот момент он слышит всхлип.  
Истерический, громкий всхлип.  
Тоору оборачивается, не видя дом, видя лишь искаженную, размытую реальность. И всхлип становится громче, мокрые руки начинают дрожать, а металлический вкус во рту становится ярче. Тоору оглядывается по сторонам и чувствует возрастающую в голове потребность утешить. Утешить кого-то, кроме себя. Найти существо, сдерживающее рыдания, обнять и не отпускать хоть минуту, хоть час, хоть весь день, пока оно не перестанет плакать.  
Взгляд Тоору останавливается на зеркале, и реальность смывается окончательно. В отражение на него смотрело существо с перекошенным и раскрасневшимся лицом, по которому стекали крупные капли, у него дрожали губы и прыгали брови. _Ну и уродец._  
Существо сжимает голову руками, сжимает и Тоору. Существо кричит, сгибаясь пополам, и уже не сдерживает себя, и голос его звучит раздирающе громко и отдается эхом в голове. Тоору рыдает, обхватывая себя руками и со всей силы сжимая ребра, надеясь вытеснить из них колющую тяжесть, оставленную существом.  
Его вина, все вина существа. Существо отдало ему эту боль, существо исказило его реальность, существо виновато в этой боли, застрявшей внутри него, существо заставляет его так страдать.  
Тоору сжимает себя руками сильнее и чувствует, как теряет способность дышать.  
Его вина, все вина существа. Все вина этой твари.  
Это его вина, целиком и полностью его вина, вина этой твари, не Тоору. Тоору не виноват в том, что он такой, Тоору не виноват в том, что все его эмоции превратились в беспорядочную ноющую боль, Тоору не виноват в том, что вырос таким, Тоору не виноват в том, что сейчас он рыдает, сидя у порога ненавистной детской комнаты, Тоору не виноват в том, что эта тварь его заставляет испытывать такое.  
Тоору нащупывает опору и пробует подняться, впиваясь пальцами в косяк двери, но пальцы снова соскальзывают. Он упирается ладонями в колени и с трудом выпрямляет их, дрожащих, глядя в свое размытое отражение.  
У существа бордовое перекошенное лицо, у существо покрасневшие опухшие глаза, у существа дрожащие тонкие губы и подскакивающие тонкие брови. Грустное зрелище.  
— Какой же пиздец у тебя в голове, — шепчет он, глядя в глаза чужого ему существа. — Тебе так нужна помощь, ты не представляешь.  
_Книга. Ему нужно продолжать писать книгу._  
Тоору прижимает запястье к глазам, с нажимом вытирая их и заставляя реальность вернуться на свое место.  
Он в порядке. Он в полном порядке. Ему просто нужно перестать думать об этом.  
Вот дверь в его комнату. Ручка вовсе не скользкая. Ему просто нужно крепче сжать ее. Вот его комната. И она вовсе не страшная. Вот его ноутбук. На том же месте, где он его оставил.  
Тоору делает глубокий вдох и рваный выдох, поднимая крышку и глядя на темную заставку. Ничего сложного. Только открой документ и продолжи. Это ведь просто.  
Тоору закрывает глаза, задерживая пальцы над клавиатурой, и чувствует, как дыхание возвращается к нему. Все еще тяжелое, но уже не такое колючее, как раньше.  
— Я справлюсь, — шепчет ему голос. — Я со всем справлюсь, — повторяет он за ним. — Я справлялся с этим много раз и справлюсь снова.  
Тоору опускает взгляд к клавиатуре и начинает печатать.


	4. Chapter 4

Хаджиме приходит все чаще. И в последнее время только один. Он говорит, что у мамы вечно какие-то дела, о которых ему, разумеется, никто не рассказывает. Оно и ясно – все взрослые совершенно одинаковые.  
— Как думаешь, откуда оно могло взяться? — спрашивает Тоору, затягивая узелок крепче и берясь пальцами за следующую нить.  
— Может быть, из тиса? Он жуткий, — Хаджиме пожимает плечами, подбирая ноги к груди и опуская на колени подбородок.  
— Возможно. Тогда почему только мы его видим?  
Хаджиме фырчит, закатывая глаза, и прижимается к коленям уже щекой. Он смотрит так, словно Тоору снова задал самый глупый вопрос из всех возможных. Словно ответ был очевиден.  
— Потому что его цель – мы. А не взрослые.  
Тоору обводит его лицо растерянным взглядом и кивает, отворачиваясь.  
— Ты правда веришь, что это поможет? — с сомнением спрашивает Хаджиме снова, двигаясь к другу ближе.  
— Конечно. Ты же сам сказал, что это должно помочь.  
Тоору, высунувший от сосредоточенности язык, затягивает еще одну нить, фиксируя красную бусину в центре. Почти в центре. С совсем небольшим скосом. Но ведь Существу это не принципиально, верно?  
Он проверяет обруч на прочность, завязывая последний узелок, и думает, что его ловец снов вышел очень даже симпатичным. Они с Хаджиме не смогли найти искусственные цветные перья и уж тем более не нашли нити мулине, и потому решили импровизировать: найденный на улице обруч диаметром чуть больше ладони взрослого они покрасили гуашью, плотно-плотно обмотали нитками одного цвета и принялись плести паутину нитками другого. Когда же они поняли, что их ловец выглядит недостаточно серьезным, совсем не таким, какой обычно показывают на картинках в книгах и по телевизору, они решили добавить перья воробья (которого, судя по всему, съел Мори, его домашний кот, который тоже приехал на каникулы), отмыли их от грязи и для верности покрасили гуашью. Однако поняв, что даже этого мало, они добавили еще нитей, для которых нашли бусину (пришлось пожертвовать самодельным браслетом, который когда-то кто-то подарил Тоору еще в детском саде). Завершающим штрихом стал колокольчик, оставшийся от старых игрушек, хранящихся в одной из коробок в кладовке.  
— Совсем как на картинке, да? — самодовольно спрашивает Тоору, глядя на Хаджиме, хмурящего брови так серьезно, как делал только его отец, когда читал газету. — Теперь _оно_ точно попадется.  
— Как думаешь, есть шансы подружиться с _ним_?  
Тоору кажется, что Хаджиме взрослее него не на несколько месяцев, а на несколько лет. Хаджиме рассудительный, серьезный и ответственный. Хаджиме всегда знает, что нужно сказать. Тоору не хватает ни рассудительности, ни серьезности, ни ответственности. И Тоору никогда не знает, что нужно сказать. Однако сейчас он не сомневается: Хаджиме ошибается. С Существом дружить нельзя. И потому он уверенно качает головой из стороны в сторону, цепляя к ловцу ленту с закрепленной на конце булавкой. Дружить нельзя. Можно только сопротивляться.  
Тоору забирается с ногами на кровать и цепляет булавку к гладкой лакированной поверхности полки, придавливая ее сверху книгой. Теперь Существу не сбежать. Тоору горд собой и упирается ладонями в бока, широко улыбаясь.  
— Здорово ты, Хаджиме, все-таки придумал, — говорит он и смотрит на друга, улыбающегося ему в ответ.

***

Тоору щурится от солнца и закрывает глаза ладонью, выпрямляясь. Спина разгибается со скрипом, и он мычит, стискивая зубы. В последний раз он засыпал за столом только в университете, когда готовился к экзаменам.  
Тоору разминает шею, прижимая к ней ладонь, и жмурит глаза. Голова гудит с такой силой, словно по ней одновременно бьют со всех сторон, и Тоору приходится массировать виски пальцами, надеясь заглушить ее хоть так. Он проходит в ванную и включает воду, подставляя лицо потоку. Холод постепенно успокаивает его и помогает собраться. Так с самого детства, еще с того времени, когда отец начал будить его, обливая водой.  
События восстанавливаются в памяти постепенно: рубины в окнах, этот придурок по соседству, пустые окна, в которых уже нет рубинов, этот пустой дом, чудовище в отражении. Тоору надавливает уже на глаза и откидывает голову назад. Все в порядке. Все воображение. И все можно обосновать.  
Например, свет в окнах и силуэт. Тоору с детства боится темноты. Может быть, у него остался какой-то подсознательный страх перед родительской комнатой, в которой они легли? Вполне вероятно. Вот подсознание и преобразовало детский страх и тревогу в знакомый образ. И чудовище в отражении. Хватит драматизировать, Тоору. Ты всего лишь ты. Верно? Верно. А Хаджиме, ушедший, не попрощавшись… Это просто Хаджиме.  
Тоору поднимает лицо к зеркалу, вглядываясь в свое отражение. Ты всего лишь ты. Не кто-то еще. И ничего чудовищного в этом нет. Тоору тихо вздыхает и достает патчи, приклеивая их к коже под глазами. В чудодейственный эффект, обещанный всеми блогерами и консультантами в магазине, он не верил, но продолжал клеить их, создавая видимость заботы о себе.  
— Тебе нужно записаться к психотерапевту, — говорит он, глядя в глаза мокрому отражению, запястьем стирая с зеркала капли. — А еще дописать книгу. Никто не захочет брать автограф у Ойкавы Тоору, которому вечно что-то мерещится.  
Тоору улыбается уголками рта и щелкает по носу отражения пальцами, выпрямляясь. Глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, он похлопал себя по щекам. Главным было не развалиться на части раньше времени. 

— Ты ведь живешь в этом странном доме?  
Тоору чувствует колючие мурашки от этого голоса и оборачивается. Недружелюбные болотные глаза смотрят спокойнее и почти нейтрально – сказать сложно. Сосед держит одну руку в кармане шорт и сжимает в другой сумку, накрытую полотенцем. Тоору обводит его фигуру взглядом и поднимается на ноги, оставляя шнурки в покое.  
— Я обязан отвечать на этот вопрос? — он вскидывает брови и скрещивает руки на груди. — Я не хочу общаться с незнакомцами.  
— Мы знакомы, Ойкава Тоору.  
— Нет. Знаком со мной ты, но не я с тобой. Улавливаешь разницу?  
Сосед вздыхает, переступает с ноги на ногу и перекидывает сумку из одной руки в другую, протягивая раскрытую крупную ладонь Тоору. Он задерживает на ней взгляд. Ладонь как ладонь. Не считая длинного рваного дугового шрама. Тоору поднимает взгляд к лицу, делая вид, что ничего не заметил.  
— Ушиджима Вакатоши.  
Ушиджима Вакатоши сжимает ладонь в кулак, казалось, почти удивляясь тому, что руку ему не пожали, и убирает ее обратно в карман. Тоору лишь кивает в ответ. Он должен сказать что-то вроде «Приятно познакомиться». Но не хочет врать.  
— Повторю вопрос, — произносит Ушиджима. — Ты живешь в этом странном доме, Ойкава Тоору?  
— Ради бога, — Тоору морщит нос, фырча, и скрещивает руки на груди, отворачивая голову. — Ты всех называешь так?  
— Я знаю только одного Ойкаву Тоору.  
Тоору не выдерживает и смеется, откидывая голову назад и опуская руки. Жуткий, недружелюбный Ушиджима Вакатоши оказался еще и диким. Он качает головой и складывает перед собой ладони, чуть наклоняясь и поднимая взгляд.  
— Ради бога, Ушивака. Называй меня просто Ойкава, окей?  
Ушиджима морщит нос, но никак это не комментирует. И потому Тоору продолжает.  
— Да, я живу в этом доме. Временно. И в чем же его странность?  
Ушиджима переступает с ноги на ногу и как-то странно вздыхает, глядя на Тоору все еще недружелюбно, но уже спокойнее. И говорит таким голосом, словно объясняет ребенку простые вещи.  
— Он европейский, Ойкава. В этом вся странность.  
— Больше американский, но допустим. Это все?  
— Это все.  
Тоору с недоверием смотрит на Ушиджиму, снова скрещивая руки на груди и окидывая его взглядом от головы до ног.  
— Окей.  
Тоору разворачивается и разминает плечи, не намереваясь больше тратить свое время. Одной бесполезной тайной меньше. 

***

— Дело в том, что… — произносит Ойкава, обводя взглядом потолок. — В том, что я пишу только тогда, когда мне плохо. Каждую книгу я писал в худшие периоды моей жизни. Возможно, по ним это заметно, хоть я и не хочу кричать слишком громко. Я люблю быть в центре внимания, но я люблю это внимание контролировать. Я не хочу, чтобы внимание доставалось за слишком… личные вещи.  
Он смотрит на ведущую, сидящую напротив него и кивающую каждому слову, словно действительно его понимая.  
— Сколько себя помню, я всегда чего-то боялся. Не помню ни одного года, когда я не испытывал бы страх. Я боялся темноты, боялся демонов в ней, боялся того, что не смогу поступить в школу, боялся, что родители узнают мои секреты, боялся оставаться один, боялся контрольных, экзаменов, выбора кружка – я боялся всего и всегда. Но никогда и никому не показывал. Как-то получалось скрыть весь страх за шутками. Это разрушающее, но очень полезное умение. А потом я научился выражать страх через свои книги. И это стало главным открытием для меня. Мои книги – обо мне.  
Ойкава поднимается на ноги и понимает, что улыбается. Он улыбается, а его глаза широко распахнуты.  
— Я боюсь всего этого чертового мира, — произносит он, и голос начинает дрожать. — Я боюсь говорить о настоящем себе, я боюсь, что никогда не найду живого человека, которому смог бы довериться до конца, я в первую очередь боюсь самого себя! — Ойкава смеется, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и глядя перед собой. — Я боюсь самого себя, — произносит он шепотом, не моргая. — Я боюсь самого себя, — повторяет он, смакуя эту мысль. — _Я боюсь самого себя._  
— Ойкава?  
Ойкава вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд, переставая рассматривать аккуратные полумесяцы ногтей. Ведущая улыбается ему немного растерянно, и Ойкава понимает, что прослушал ее вопрос. Он отбрасывает волосы с лица и откидывается на спину, улыбаясь той самой ослепительной улыбкой, которую от него всегда ждут.  
— Извините, Мегуми, я прослушал. Можете повторить?  
Женщина понимающе улыбается ему, складывая руки вместе, и наклоняется вперед, говоря тихим, почти заговорщическим голосом:  
— Кажется, я застала ваши мысли о новой книге. Расскажете немного о ней?  
Ойкава, конечно же, смеется. Еще бы ему не смеяться.  
— Боюсь, что нет. Я не могу раскрыть вам сюжетные подробности – вся интрига уйдет, — Ойкава подмигивает ведущей, и она улыбается шире, понимающе кивая.  
— Про вашу книгу часто говорят, что она похожа на личный дневник, замаскированный под историю.  
— Не хочу ничего утверждать и отрицать, — отвечает он ей и опускает взгляд к своим пальцам. — Думаю, каждый писатель вкладывает что-то от себя в свой текст. Своих знакомых, свое детство, то, что лично на себе ощутил. Все пишущие люди, которых я знаю, поступали так хоть раз.  
Ойкава поднимает взгляд и опускает плечи.  
— Если моя книга оставляет такое ощущение, то, думаю, я рад.  
Ведущая снова улыбается и снова кивает. Он протягивает руку к столику, берет стеклянный стакан с водой и делает небольшой глоток, тихо выдыхая.  
— Если честно, — Ойкава облизывает губы и подается вперед, сцепляя пальцы, — больше всего я боялся – да и боюсь, – что мои книги станут теми бессмысленными толстыми сборниками страниц, которые покупают только для того, чтобы скоротать время и забыть сразу же, как только вагон метро остановится на конечной станции или как только закончится перелет. Я не могу утверждать, что мои книги не такие, но я правда хочу верить в то, что существует хотя бы один человек, для которого то, что я пишу, останется в голове, в его сердце. Или хотя бы на полке, а не под ножкой стола, — Ойкава тихо смеется и откидывается на спину, опуская ладони на колени. — Потому я правда буду рад, если кто-то будет ощущать их так, словно прочитали чей-то личный дневник.  
Ведущая снова понимающе улыбается, и Ойкава думает о том, что хочет сбежать даже отсюда.


	5. Chapter 5

Тоору шестнадцать. Тоору дышит полной грудью. Тоору просто великолепно. Он никогда не был так рад вернуться сюда.  
Первый год в старшей школе дался… тяжело. Сейджо оказалась гораздо больше Китагавы Дайчи, и люди в ней были совершенно другими. У Ойкавы никогда не было проблем с общением, и сам он прекрасно знал, что сможет найти подход и общий язык с каждым, если захочет. Однако проблема была в том, что впервые этого оказалось недостаточно.  
Друзья у него были и в младшей школе, и в средней, и, разумеется, быстро появились в старшей. И все же что-то было не так. Что-то изменилось. И Ойкава не мог сказать точно, что именно. Этого чувства не было в младшей школе, но, кажется, нечто подобное он одно время испытывал в средней. Подобное ощущение возникает, когда ты сидишь на сложной контрольной, и в тесте наконец-то заканчиваются вопросы. Но вот ты переворачиваешь лист и видишь, что на другой стороне они тоже есть, а вот времени до конца урока – нет. Только на уроке это ощущение длится не более пяти минут. А в его случае – минимум пять месяцев, и только после этого начинается привыкание.  
И потому новость о том, что они возвращаются в деревню, впервые за долгое время показалась ему настоящим спасением.  
И потому, проснувшись на заднем сидении машины и увидев за окном горы, он ощутил прилив сил. Тоору даже стекло опустил, высовываясь в окно и широко улыбаясь, закрыв глаза. И в голове была всего одна мысль: все будет хорошо.  
Теперь-то точно все будет хорошо.

Мори выскакивает из корзинки и мчится на задний двор, даже не давая Тоору шанс погладить его напоследок. Иногда Тоору казалось, что больше всех этот дом любил именно его кот. Обычно уравновешенный Мори превращался в настоящего дикаря, стоило ему только почувствовать свободу и простор. Он ловил воробьев, гонялся за воронами и взбирался на деревья такими прыжками, словно лапы у него были той же длины, что и у всех котов.  
Тоору проходит на задний двор следом за Мори, скачущего выше травы, и думает, что, наконец-то, не один кот рад возвращению сюда. Тоору упирается ладонями в бедра, закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает согретый солнцем воздух.  
— Эй.  
Тоору широко улыбается, слыша знакомый голос, и смотрит на Хаджиме, подпирающего спиной тис. Он тоже улыбается, так, как делает всегда: слегка насмешливо, но неизменно тепло. Тоору не спрашивает его, каким образом он незаметно прошел мимо него и как долго здесь стоит. Тоору только подходит ближе и крепко-крепко обнимает его, прижимая к себе. Хаджиме – теплый-теплый и тоже прогретый солнцем.  
— Я так и подумал, что это ты, — выдыхает он, проводя ладонью по спине, и Хаджиме только тихо хмыкает в ответ, хлопая по лопаткам в ответ. — Мне столько рассказать тебе нужно. Зайдешь в дом?  
Так происходит всегда. Хаджиме всегда его встречает. Всегда рад его видеть. У Тоору каждый раз множество вопросов: почему Хаджиме никогда не уезжает в город? Как Хаджиме узнает, что он уже вернулся? Хаджиме часто приходит к этому дому, чтобы проверить, не приехала ли их семья? Тоору каждый раз прокручивает эти вопросы в голове, но так и не решается озвучить. Просто потому, что они кажутся совершенно неважными, когда он чувствует тепло чужого тела.  
Родители никогда не задают вопросов, когда Хаджиме приходит с ночевкой. Иногда Тоору кажется, что с его появлением Хаджиме перестает появляться у себя дома в принципе. И ни разу не возражает.  
Хаджиме опускается на кровать и потягивается, выгибая спину. Тоору смотрит на него и думает, что он совершенно не меняется. Растет телом, растет сам, но лицо остается тем же.  
— Как дела дома? — спрашивает он, и Тоору моргает, понимая, что рассматривает его слишком пристально. Он отводит взгляд в сторону и опускается на кровать, ложась головой прямо на колени Хаджиме. Пальцы зарываются в волосы, и Тоору готов поклясться: это лучшее чувство на всем свете.  
— В порядке, — отвечает он, улыбаясь и закрывая глаза. Пальцы Хаджиме перебирают волосы и сжимают у корней, потягивая мягко-мягко. Так обычно Мори сжимает пальцы лапами, когда просит еду. — В Сейджо тяжело. Не в плане учебы. С ней никогда проблем не было. А вот с общением появились. Впервые в жизни. Веришь? Друзей много, списать есть у кого, есть, кто поможет. И все равно ощущение, что что-то приближается. Что-то, чего я контролировать не могу.  
— Разве тогда это «в порядке»?  
— Нет, но не совсем. Мне кажется, я просто взрослею. Переживаю из-за этого. Только и всего. Считай, только окончил среднюю школу и выбрал старшую, как нужно думать уже об университете. Это такая тупость, Хаджиме. Постоянно что-то выбираем, а по итогу все происходит точно так же, как и в любом другом месте. Я имею в виду, я уверен, что я был бы точно таким же и здесь, в Сейджо, и там, в Шираторизаве, я бы точно так же учился, у меня было ровно то же количество знакомых.  
— Тогда что тебя беспокоит? — пальцы касаются лба и спускаются ниже, опуская веки легким нажатием. Тоору вдыхает запах кожи Хаджиме и думает, что так пахнет лето.  
— Неизвестность. Что будет дальше. Что будет, когда закончится и Сейджо.  
— Университет, что же еще, — тихо хмыкает Хаджиме, поглаживая лоб и зарываясь пальцами в волосы снова, сжимая их у основания и отпуская.  
— А после?  
— Работа. Все как и у всех, Тоору. О какой неизвестности идет речь?  
Тоору жмет плечами. Как вообще можно объяснить неизвестность?  
— У меня появилась девушка, — на выдохе сообщает Тоору, переворачиваясь на живот и прижимаясь щекой к колену Хаджиме, заглядывая ему в глаза. Неизвестность – пугает. Девушки – ничуть. И меньше всего на свете он хочет грузить Хаджиме. — Хорошенькая. Ну, не то чтобы появилась. Но я нравлюсь ей, а она, наверное, мне. Думаю, когда приеду с каникул, может, предложу ей встречаться.  
— Наверное?  
Он снова делает это. Зарывается пальцами в челку и поднимает ее, заставляя Тоору закрыть глаза.  
— Она хорошенькая, — продолжает он. — Волосы всегда аккуратно собирает, одевается опрятно, шумная немного. Ответственная вся из себя. Мне кажется, она могла бы быть старостой класса или главой какого-нибудь кружка. Вроде бы, в каком-то она уже занимает эту должность. Я так и не спросил, представляешь? Ее Такасе зовут. Думаю, в следующем году предложить ей встречаться. Что думаешь?  
Хаджиме коротко пожимает плечами. Тоору внимательно вглядывается в его лицо и выдыхает, думая, что это тоже неподходящая тема для разговора. Он трется щекой о колено и закрывает глаза, облизывая губы.  
— Останешься на ночь?  
— Боишься, что злое нечто вернется за тобой?  
Тоору фырчит и присаживается, оказываясь нос к носу с Хаджиме. (У него маленькая родинка на крыле носа и зеленые глаза – в Хаджиме влюблялись бы все девочки его школы.) Теперь Существо не казалось таким уж пугающим. Теперь тис хоть и закрывал окна, вовсе не пугал. Единственным, кто по нему мог добраться до окон, был Мори, но он делать этого не стал бы. Теперь ночные видения и впрямь казались простой игрой воображения.  
Красные глаза в темноте и голоса – глупость какая.

***

Тоору закрывает глаза, когда его губы накрывают чужие, и крепче сжимает колючие жесткие волосы. От Хаджиме валит жар, а он боится лишний раз вдохнуть. В голове всего одна мысль: Хаджиме. _Хаджиме, Хаджиме, Хаджиме._ Хаджиме целует подбородок, Хаджиме целует шею, и от щекотного дыхания Тоору поджимает пальцы на ногах и отворачивает голову. Он старается дышать как можно тише, когда Хаджиме кусает его плечо, и жмурится, зажимая рот ладонью.  
Тис скребет ветками окно, и гром раздается так оглушающе, словно тучи собрались прямо в его комнате. Тоору выдыхает слишком громко, оборачиваясь к окну.  
Дыхание Хаджиме рядом с его лицом и везде – одновременно. Хаджиме всегда много и мало. Хаджиме не хочется делиться, Хаджиме хочется держать за руку и прижимать ее к лицу, и долго плакать, говоря, что совсем не хочется сдавать экзамены, что совсем не хочется признаваться Такасе в том, что он не может ответить ей взаимностью. Тоору хочет, чтобы Хаджиме стал всем вокруг, лишь бы не возвращаться в реальность.  
Тоору обхватывает его лицо ладонями, шумно сглатывая и заглядывая в зеленые глаза. Самого красивого оливкового оттенка. Хаджиме дышит тяжело, но ровно, ничего не говорит и только гладит по животу. Вслед за ладонью скользят мурашки, и ступни холодеют. Тоору сглатывает снова и поднимается на локте, прижимаясь к губам Хаджиме и закрывая глаза. Хочется, чтобы Хаджиме всегда был здесь, чтобы не было ничего, кроме этого дома, внутри которого проблемы, оставшиеся там, за сотни километров, кажутся пустяковыми.  
Под одеялом жарко. От Хаджиме жарко. От руки Хаджиме, скользнувшей под резинку пижамных штанов, жарко. Тоору крепче обнимает его и прикусывает губу. Если только отец узнает, если только хоть кто-то узнает, не произойдет ровным счетом ничего хорошего.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — выдыхает Тоору, когда под одеялом становится жарче. — Ты мне нравишься, — повторяет Тоору, сжимая пальцами плечи Хаджиме, прижимающегося к нему и ласкающего рукой. — Ты мне нравишься, — всхлипывает Тоору, обнимая Хаджиме и пряча лицо в его плече, прикусывая губу и жмуря глаза. — Ты мне нравишься! — Тоору кусает губу сильнее, когда понимает, что все это время вскидывал бедра, которые теперь накрыло волной, спустившейся приятной истомой в самые ступни.  
Он дрожит, обнимая Хаджиме, и слушает его выравнивающееся дыхание. Тоору шумно вдыхает и выдыхает, обнимая его крепче.  
Хаджиме ему нравится.  
_Хаджиме ему нравится._  
Вот и вся правда.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — шепчет Тоору и чувствует влажные губы на своей щеке. — Твою мать, ты мне нравишься.  
Тоору всхлипывает, сжимая колючие волосы, и чувствует влажные губы на щеках и висках. Хаджиме ничего не говорит, только тихо дышит, а Тоору не может остановиться. Ему не нравится Такасе. Ему не нравится ни одна девочка в классе – а они ведь по-настоящему красивые, – ему не нравится ни одна девочка в школе, ему не нравится ни одна девочка в мире, – ему нравится Хаджиме. Нравятся оливковые глаза, нравится грубый голос, нравятся узловатые пальцы, нравится смуглая кожа, нравятся жесткие волосы, нравится родинка на носу, нравится то, что он говорит, нравится то, как он говорит, нравится он целиком.  
Тоору сглатывает, вытирая лицо запястьем, и смотрит на Хаджиме, прижимающегося к нему. Он жмется к нему в ответ, обвивая шею руками, и закрывает глаза. Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее. Тоору кажется, что он разбудит всех в этом доме: и маму, и отца, и Мори, и даже Существо. Но это не страшно. Совсем не страшно.  
Тоору жмется к Хаджиме, слушая мерный стук дождя по стеклу и скрип старого тиса, и ему даже кажется, как он слышит тихий сонный шепот:  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Тоору.

Ветви тиса крепкие и легко выдерживают вес двух юношей. Тоору думает, что будь листвы чуть поменьше или он чуть смелее для того, чтобы забраться выше, небо было бы видно куда лучше.  
— Небо здесь совсем другое, — говорит он, сжимая в своей ладони чужую, глядя на него, усыпанное звездами. Словно кто-то потряс кистью над темным холстом. — Не такое, как в Мияги. И воздух здесь чище.  
Он смотрит на Хаджиме, раскачивающего ногами, и чувствует, как он переплетает пальцы крепче. Хаджиме поворачивает голову и коротко кивает, и Тоору думает, что не видел никого красивее. Оливковые зеленые глаза, колючие жесткие волосы, смуглая кожа и самая дурацкая синяя футболка с Годзиллой на всем свете. Он совсем не изменился, и Тоору кажется, что он до сих пор улавливает мягкие детские черты и тот самый горящий взгляд.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — произносит на выдохе он, глядя Хаджиме в глаза, и это звучит так просто и очевидно, словно всегда так и было. Словно никаких других вариантов и быть не могло.  
— А как же Такасе? — тихо спрашивает Хаджиме и двигается ближе, крепче сжимая ладонь. — Уверен, что это не временное? Свежий воздух, надышался еще…  
Тоору смеется, накрывая его лицо ладонью и отворачивая от себя, и опускает голову на плечо, потираясь ухом о тонкую ткань футболки. Он закрывает глаза и тихо выдыхает.  
— Надеюсь, что не временное. Это было бы грустно.  
От его Хаджиме пахнет домашним уютом и покоем. Он закрывает глаза, живо рисуя себе картину: он возвращается с работы (после невероятно удачного репортажа, который вот-вот покажут по телевизору), и в квартире пахнет ужином с овощами и рисом, а его уже ждет Хаджиме, снимающий фартук через голову, и крепко-крепко его обнимает. И от Хаджиме все так же пахнет домашним уютом, и в груди тепло. Они бы посмотрели этот репортаж вместе, определенно. И Хаджиме, определенно, оставил бы около десятка комментариев по поводу прически Тоору, по поводу того, как у оператора дрожат руки, или, может быть, по поводу галстука, слишком криво наспех завязанного до начала эфира. А потом посмеялся бы и поцеловал в бровь. Определенно. Жизнь с его Хаджиме была бы самой уютной, как и квартира. В первое время, наверное, небольшая, только со всем необходимым, и расширяющаяся лишь со временем.  
— Давай заведем собаку, а? — Тоору поднимает взгляд и улыбается. — Или кота. Ну, когда будем жить вместе.  
Хаджиме смотрит на него тоже и смеется, прижимаясь губами ко лбу и кивая.  
— Ты все-таки уверен, что не надышался, — говорит он, а Тоору чувствует, что тот улыбается. По голосу слышит. — И как мы их назовем?  
Тоору пожимает плечами и шмыгает носом. Он откидывает голову назад, чувствуя, как опускаются уголки рта. Приоткрыв глаза, он переводит взгляд на Хаджиме, кажущегося ему совсем бледным в свете луны.  
— Я недавно нашел у отца книгу, — шепчет он, не сомневаясь ни на секунду, что его услышат, — не книгу. Записную книжку. Я знаю, это нехорошо, но я прочитал ее. Подумал, он же мой отец. Какие тайны могут быть у отца.  
Он чувствует взгляд Хаджиме на своем лице и делает глубокий вдох. Хаджиме не осудит. Хаджиме – самый близкий его человек. Он и так знает о нем все, он всегда рядом. Тоору поднимает уголки губ от этой мысли, кусает нижнюю и продолжает.  
— Он писал… Это прозвучит тупо, сразу скажу, но… — у Тоору снова кривит рот, он запинается и чувствует, как его шеи сзади касается чужая ладонь. Хаджиме проводит пальцами вверх и вниз, зарывается в волосы и легонько лохматит их – и нервы сразу успокаиваются. — Моя семья так любит всю эту эстетику. Эстетику американского кино во всех ее проявлениях, и все, я думаю, из-за тетушки, ну, я говорил тебе. Это неважно. Я не знаю, как сформулировать, но… Возможно, этот дом ему понравился как раз потому, что он весь из себя…  
— Эй, — перебивает его Хаджиме, заставляя открыть глаза. — Это же очевидно.  
— Я не… Я не совсем об этом.  
Тоору мотает головой, шумно выдыхает и разворачивается, забираясь с ветки обратно в комнату. Он протягивает руку Хаджиме, помогая вернуться и ему, и улыбается самыми уголками рта.  
— Не будем об этом. Неважно. Сегодня точно неважно, верно?  
Хаджиме смотрит на его ладонь. Поднимает взгляд к лицу, заглядывая в глаза. И тихо хмыкает, кивая и переплетая свои пальцы с его.  
— Да. Ты прав. Сегодня неважно.  
Пальцы у него почти ледяные.


	6. Chapter 6

— Эй!  
Тоору вздрагивает от хлопка по плечу и оборачивается. Первое, что он видит, это растянутая выцветшая розовая футболка, на которой от принта акулы, раскрывшей пасть, остались только потрескавшиеся серые края. Плечи футболки низко опущены, и на обладателе она висит, словно на вешалке. Тоору поднимает взгляд от разинутой пасти к лицу и.  
В темноте вспыхивают рубиновые пятна. Холод сжимает лодыжки и стремительно взбирается выше, вонзая когти под кожу и оставляя рваные глубокие раны, замирая у шеи. Дыхание замирает, и ледяные заточенные клыки являются в опасной близости к лицу.  
Тоору вскрикивает, отмахиваясь от видения и закрывая лицо локтем, сжимаясь всем телом.  
— Эй, я не настолько страшный.  
Тоору чувствует, как по всему телу бежит дрожь и замирает на кончиках пальцев. Холод отступает, и тело вспоминает, что на улице жара, от которой не спасает даже близость гор.  
Он моргает и опускает руку.  
Мужчина в старых спортивных шортах и выцветшей футболке не по размеру стоит напротив него, склонив голову к плечу и испытующе смотрит. Тоору смотрит в ответ. Совершенно обычные, не рубиновые, хоть и неестественно огромные, глаза. Рыжие волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок. Кожа, настолько бледная, что близка к болезненному виду. Тощие длинные конечности, обтянутые сухими мышцами. Тоору моргает и возвращает взгляд к лицу. Мужчина опирается о бедро ладонью и насмешливо улыбается, прищуриваясь.  
— Ты как призрака увидел. Как зовут?  
— Что?  
Тоору думает: вроде того. Вроде как призрака. Он снова смотрит на перетянутые пластырями пальцы с коротко стриженными ногтями. Под самый корень, не оставляя даже белых полумесяцев. Такими цепляться за деревья и скрести по стеклу не представляется возможным. (Холодок бежит по пояснице в последний раз и растворяется.)  
— Ты ведь друг Вакатоши, верно?  
Тоору возвращает взгляд к лицу мужчины, который смотрит уже растерянно, вскинув тонкие рыжие брови. Он неуверенно кивает, пока в голове, словно во время слайд-шоу, один за другим сменяются лица. Вакатоши, Вакатоши…  
— Ушивака? — выдыхает он, не успев подумать, и карие глаза перед ним веселеют. Мужчина складывает вместе ладони с паучьими длинными пальцами и кивает, чуть щурясь и наклоняясь ближе к лицу Тоору.  
— Можно и так, хотя и не рекомендую. Так ты друг моего Вакатоши, так?  
— Твоего Вака…  
— Ты всегда отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос? Извини, что перебиваю, просто ты, как отмороженный, говоришь, не пойми неправильно, — тощие пальцы стискивают плечи, и Тоору торопливо их смахивает. — Тише-тише. Как тебя зовут? Вакатоши никогда не признается, с кем общается, а я тут скоро выть начну, понимаешь? Такая тоска.  
Тоору отступает на шаг, но цепкие пальцы снова сжимают его плечи. Карие глаза всего на мгновение вспыхивают алым и снова угасают, и Тоору осознает – надо бежать. Как можно скорее.  
— Извини, у меня дела. Я каждое утро…  
— Да-да-да, бегаешь каждое утро, я в курсе, ты нервируешь беготней Кея, и он будит меня, потому что Вакатоши разрешает ему спать на кровати, и в итоге я больше не могу уснуть.  
Тоору смотрит растерянно и постепенно отступает шаг за шагом. Внутри него снова холодеет, и он встряхивает руками, пытаясь избавиться от этого мерзкого чувства. На улице жара, черт возьми, он просто не может так сильно мерзнуть.  
— Прости, — выдыхает мужчина, и его костлявые плечи опускаются еще ниже, а вместе с ними опускается и растянутый розовый ворот, частично открывающий выпирающие ключицы над бледно-голубой грудной клеткой. Ее и плечи покрывают розовые пятнышки. ( _«Как давно он ел? Ел ли он вообще когда-нибудь?»_ ) — Я иногда перебарщиваю. Это моя вечная проблема, Вакатоши так же говорит. Ну, не говорит, но я по глазам вижу. Давай с самого начала.  
Тоору делает шаг назад, мужчина – шаг к нему. Он протягивает узкую ладонь и смотрит уже чуть исподлобья.  
— Меня зовут Тендо Сатори. Я твой сосед.  
_Как екай._  
Тоору опускает взгляд на его ладонь и щиплет себя за мочку уха, глядя уже настороженно, но руку в ответ протягивая.  
— Ушивака говорил, что живет один, — напряженно произносит он, когда его ладонь цепко сжимают холодные, словно мокрые пальцы. Мужчина с именем екая понимающе улыбается и убирает руку за спину. Взгляд у него смягчается.  
— Тоши просто слишком опекает меня. Это нормально.  
Тоору внимательно смотрит на него, делая еще один шаг назад. Тендо навстречу уже не идет. Только морщит нос и собирает футболку на груди в кулак, закрывая плечи тканью.  
— В любом случае, — говорит он, возвращая взгляд к Тоору. — Просто хотел познакомиться. Я видел тебя с Вакатоши и решил, что вы друзья, потому что он здесь толком ни с кем не общается. Думал, типа, ну, может, стоит позвать чаю попить или вроде того. Тут просто чудовищно скучно – только не говори Вакатоши, что я так сказал, это его расстроит, хоть он и промолчит, но я-то знаю, к тому же еще пара минут, и у меня начнется сыпь.  
Тоору внимательнее вглядывается в чужое лицо и тихо выдыхает, чувствуя, как холод вновь отступает. Тендо странный. И вызывает смутное чувство беспокойства. Весь из себя угловатый, не знающий о личном пространстве и потому бесцеремонно в него врывающийся, он был скорее похож на иллюстрацию из манги, чем на человека, который мог бы жить под одной крышей с Ушивакой.  
Он мог бы стать интересным персонажем. Как минимум прототипом. Таких любят читатели.  
— Меня зовут Ойкава Тоору, — голос словно надламывается, пока он произносит собственное имя. Ему следовало отказаться и от приглашения, и от знакомства. Ей-богу, следовало бы. — Только быстро.  
Тонкие и без того изогнутые губы изгибаются больше, складываясь в жутковатую улыбку, заставляющую Тоору отвести взгляд. Он слышит короткий хлопок в ладоши и видит краем глаза, что Тендо разворачивается, направляясь к дому. И ему не остается ничего, кроме как пойти за ним следом.

Тоору настороженно осматривается. Кирпичные стены, покрытые плиткой полы. Небольшая лестница. Тоору делает шаг вперед и слышит торопливое клацанье когтей. Из-за угла на него смотрят маленькие черные глаза, и он замирает, услышав низкое угрожающее рычание.  
— Ну-ну-ну, Кей, нельзя пугать гостей, — голос у Тендо почти медовый, когда он обращается к этому маленькому чудовищу. Он наклоняется к псу и берет на руки, прижимая к груди, словно ребенка. Ладонь накрывает морду почти целиком, опуская на нос пальцы. Пес сразу кусает их, но Тендо даже не моргает, продолжая улыбаться мягко и почти с нежностью. — Он уже успел облаять тебя лично?  
Тоору из вежливости коротко качает головой.  
— Он не самый дружелюбный парень, судя по всему.  
— Он просто не любит чужих людей. Как говорится, как пса назовешь…  
— В каком смысле?  
Теперь уже Тендо качает головой, тихо усмехаясь. Он щелкает пса по носу и заставляет отпустить пальцы. Кей недовольно смотрит на него черными глазами и ерзает, пытаясь вырваться из паучьей хватки.  
Когти цокают о деревянный пол, и пес, настороженно поглядывая через плечо, исчезает на кухне. Тендо снова смотрит на Тоору, складывая ладони вместе, переплетая пальцы и чуть наклоняясь.  
— Идем. Он тебя не укусит, не беспокойся.  
Кей лежит под столом и грызет кость, и Тоору осторожно садится на другой конец. Не хватало еще, чтобы это чудовище перепутало его ногу с едой. Тендо мельтешит, перебирая коробки с чаем и выбирая между ягодным и цветочным, и все говорит, не замолкая: то о том, что Кей на самом деле – хороший пес, это просто у них не задались отношения с самого начала, то о том, что он вырос в другом городе и как переехал в столицу ради поступления и после выпуска ему просто повезло попасть в хорошую фирму, то о том, что у него аллергия на солнце, и долго находиться на улице он не может. И Тоору все запоминает, пытаясь представить реакцию Тендо, когда он увидит знакомые подробности жизни на страницах книги под авторством Ойкавы Тоору.  
Когда Тендо ставит две кружки на стол, Кей поднимается, толкая чужие ноги боком, и неторопливо уходит в коридор. Тоору только сейчас замечает на его шее широкий черный ошейник с вышитыми на нем созвездиями и невольно хмурится. Он ведь писатель. Внимательный человек, который обязан подмечать каждую деталь.  
— Ты здесь живешь или на лето? — Тендо скрещивает ноги, сутулясь, и берет кружку с потертой наклейкой на темно-фиолетовом боку.  
— Временно, — отзывается Тоору, опуская взгляд в кружку и несколько секунд рассматривая свое застывшее отражение. — Раньше часто на лето приезжал.  
— Прикольно.  
Тендо громко хлюпает чаем и ставит кружку в сторону, подпирая лицо ладонями, съезжая локтями по столу вперед. Тоору всего на мгновение видит в нем ребенка и начинает тереть глаза, думая, что ему следует больше (и крепче) спать.  
Последние ночи даются тяжело. Привыкший спать на ортопедических подушках и комфортных матрасах Тоору никак не мог приспособиться к тому, что имел теперь. Состояние ухудшала и книга, продвигающаяся со скрипом, и персонажи, не дающиеся его рукам. И Хаджиме, снова словно исчезнувший. (Тоору на мгновение ощущает себя так одиноко, что сжимается, но вовремя кусает щеки – и выпрямляется.)  
Тоору поднимает на Тендо взгляд, и брови сами по себе ползут вверх, когда он вспоминает, что видел. Тот силуэт в окне. То самое холодное детское ощущение липкого страха, мешающее спать ему долгие годы.  
— Извини за вопрос, но почему ты… Точнее, возможно, мне просто кажется, но однажды ночью я выглянул в окно… — Тоору стискивает пальцами переносицу. Сосредоточься. Ради всего святого, перестань звучать так, будто годами ни с кем не разговаривал. Он делает глубокий вдох и продолжает. — Твой дом находится ровно напротив моего, и однажды я выглянул в окно – ночью, к слову, – и увидел, судя по всему, тебя. Ты стоял у окна и смотрел. Это немного… некомфортно.  
Тендо несколько раз моргает, переваривая услышанное, поднимает взгляд к потолку. Тоору только сейчас замечает, какие крупные у него мешки под глазами, и от этого становится только неуютнее. Он отводит взгляд в сторону, когда Тендо отвечает:  
— А. Это.  
Он возвращает к нему взгляд и видит, что Тендо больше не сверлит взглядом потолок. Теперь он смотрит в упор прямо на него.  
— Проблема такая. Я лунатик, — он говорит это с легкостью, и его изогнутые губы растягиваются снова. — Уже несколько лет как. Хотя, может быть, был и в детстве, просто никто не говорил. Вакатоши тоже однажды испугался.  
Ушивака и испугался? Хотел бы он это видеть.  
Тоору усмехается, внимательно всматривается в чужое лицо. Угловатое, острое, все такое… карикатурное. Как живой человек может быть таким? Буквально как персонаж.  
Тоору хочет задать еще один вопрос, когда в коридоре раздается радостный лай, и Тендо мгновенно вскакивает из-за стола, вылетая из кухни. Тоору моргает и надавливает на глаза пальцами снова, начиная массировать их. Хороший сон. Ему просто нужен хороший сон, чтобы выкинуть все самые дурацкие мысли из головы. Все можно объяснить логически, как он и думал. Лунатик вполне мог подойти ночью к окну. Он вполне мог в темноте перепутать и решить, что глаза у него открыты. И схожесть образов – только игра воображения. Образ мог стереться за годы и исказиться. Тендо же просто не повезло оказаться на него похожим.  
— У нас гости, Вакатоши, — голос у Тендо наполняется теплом, которое достигает даже Тоору, сидящего ко входу спиной, накрывая, словно одеялом. Тоору опускает ладони от глаз и смотрит на свое отражение снова. Закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и разворачивается, широко улыбаясь.  
— Доброе утро, Ушивака, — он делает свой голос как можно веселее, игнорируя утомленность, мелькнувшую в болотно-зеленых глазах. Волосы у него снова мокрые, а в руках все та же спортивная сумка.  
— Решил, что мне тоже стоит подружиться с Ойкавой, — Тендо говорит с такой гордостью, словно это действительно большое достижение. (И Тоору обрывает себя: вообще-то, да. Достижение. Не каждый знакомится вот так с известным и востребованным писателем.)  
— Мы не друзья с Ойкавой.  
Ушиджима кладет ладонь на рыжую макушку, трепля по волосам, и уходит по коридору. Пес, радостно клацая когтями, мчится за ним.  
Тендо провожает его взглядом и тихо цокает языком, качая головой. На пятках он разворачивается к кухне, проходя внутрь и забираясь на стул, подбирая длинные ноги под себя и складывая ладони на столе.  
— Вакатоши всегда такой недружелюбный по утрам, это нормально. К тому же я притащил тебя без предупреждения. Ты как-то ни Кею, ни ему не нравишься.  
Тоору в ответ только вскидывает брови, допивая чай и думая, что ему нужно как можно скорее отсюда уйти. А потом найти Хаджиме и задать ему пару вопросов по этому поводу. Как давно эти двое переехали сюда? Каждое ли лето они отдыхают здесь? Тоору не был в этих местах несколько лет, и появление соседей, пожалуй, стало самым радикальным изменением в его привычном, пусть и нелюбимом мире. Особенно таких соседей. На стенах им не хватало кровавых рун, а на полу – черепов. Тоору хмыкает своим мыслям и уже опускает керамическую кружку, когда под нее двигают картонку.  
— Ворчать будет, что на столе круги, — объясняет ему Тендо, кивая на стену, за которой слышится шорох закрываемых седзи и тяжелая поступь.  
Когда Ушивака появляется на пороге, Тендо снова преображается. Вся угловатость его лица смягчается, и сам он выглядит так, что, будь у него хвост, им бы тотчас снесли бы горшки с цветами, стоящие на подоконнике за спиной.  
— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — голос у него низкий и даже более безэмоциональный, чем обычно. Тоору знает такой тип людей. Они всегда уверены в себе, всегда идут напролом и быстрее остальных поднимаются по карьерной лестнице – просто потому, что плечами расталкивают идущих впереди. У таких не бывает проблем с конкурсами и последующим поиском издательства. Такие приходят, кладут материал на стол и говорят: печатайте, и чтобы через месяц весь тираж был раскуплен.  
Тоору поднимается с места, отодвигая табурет, и отступает ко входу спиной вперед. Ушивака кладет ладонь ему на плечо, подталкивая обратно, и огибает стороной, проходя к чайнику.  
— Я не выгонял тебя. Если Сатори пригласил, значит, так надо.  
— Как искупался? — Тендо напряжения словно и не замечает. Он рассматривает пальцы, порой поднося их к лицу и прикусывая кожу на костяшках, то и дело бросая взгляд на мужчину в домашних шортах и спортивной футболке.  
— Нормально. За ночь вода снова остыла.  
— Не простынь главное. А то тетушка Хара уехала к внучке гостить, а тебе лекарств, как быку, надо.  
— Я уже давно не болел, Сатори. Не выдумывай.  
Тендо тихо смеется, морща длинный тонкий нос. Он протягивает руку и цепко сжимает указательный палец Ушиваки своими. Тоору не выдерживает и отводит взгляд в сторону, убирая руки за спину и скользя взглядом по гладким белым стенам. Внезапно из нежданного гостя, нарушившего покой, пусть и не по своей воле, он стал не более чем фоновым шумом, который мешает лишь первые минуты и который, стоит лишь привыкнуть, быстро перестаешь замечать.  
Он снова смотрит на них и ощущает себя в галерее, подглядывающим за чужой жизнью через картину. Улыбающийся Тендо рассказывает во всех подробностях о том, как ему пришла в голову идея пригласить Тоору, и его пальцы не перестают скользить по ладони. И Ушивака, заваривающий себе чай свободной рукой и то и дело бросающий взгляд через плечо, как будто тоже улыбается. Это все выглядит так… по-домашнему. Уютно. Словно так было и будет всегда. Ощущение чужеродное, непривычное. И от этой картины становится так тошно, что Тоору разворачивается, уходя в коридор.  
Он засовывает ноги в кроссовки, сминая пятку и не завязывая шнурки. Ему хочется окунуться в ледяную воду и смыть с себя это ощущение, как грязь. Он словно и вправду подглядел за кем-то в окно.  
— Уже уходишь?  
Тоору ежится, оборачиваясь на Ушиваку, держащего кружку в руке. Взгляд у него такой же, как и всегда, ни на грамм не потеплевший, – таким взглядом принято давить на должников, оттягивающих срок сдачи текстов. И потому Тоору только кивает, отворачиваясь и приглаживая волосы ладонями.  
— Дела есть, — коротко отвечает он. — Спасибо за чай.  
Он отодвигает седзи, выходя на улицу до того, как ему успеют сказать что-то еще.

***

_«Цикличность. Вот что не дает мне покоя.  
Я смотрю в сторону лесной тропы и один за другим заламываю пальцы. Ей не понравится, если я снова уйду поздно ночью. Будет говорить, что я совершенно не меняюсь. А я не могу сопротивляться. Я знаю, это единственный настоящий способ почувствовать все снова. Возможно, в самый последний раз.  
Пожалуйста. Просто дождись меня»._

***

Тоору закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Сегодня тепло, и окна в доме на втором этаже он держит распахнутыми. В окружении гор духота практически не ощущается, и Тоору думает, что понимает, почему такие места обретают всю большую популярность. Он даже честно пытается думать о том, что он находится в прекрасной курортной деревне, в которую мечтают вырваться все работяги из города, но смутная ничем не обоснованная тревога противно скребется у него внутри, мешая сосредоточиться.  
Он бегает взглядом по крыше соседнего дома. Темно-красная черепица напоминала чешую огромного аспида, обвивающего собой коробку и дремлющего. В этих местах нет змей – это Тоору усвоил еще в детстве, – и откуда взяться этой – он и представить не мог. Особенно таких размеров. Когда Мори был еще жив, он обожал играть с резиновой змеей (Тоору купил ее в зоомагазине, который открылся совсем рядом с домом, и она понравилась Мори куда больше мышки и лазерной указки). Он, наверное, пришел бы в восторг от такой картины.  
Тоору делает новый глубокий вдох и опускает взгляд к ноутбуку. Подоконник слишком узкий для того, чтобы на нем комфортно сидеть, и одну ногу приходится опускать на пол для удержания равновесия. Он надеялся, небольшая смена обстановки будет способствовать вдохновению и поможет избежать тревоги – выходит совсем наоборот.  
Перед ним открыт документ, в котором всего одно предложение: _«Ее голос бесконечно спрашивал меня, в порядке ли я, но все, что я видел, были ее красные серьги, раскачивающиеся из стороны в сторону каждый раз, когда она делала вдох»._ Он закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и смотрит в документ снова. Буквы не идут, и предложения, складывающиеся в голове, кажутся путанными, глупыми. В таких ситуациях он обращался к любому, кто был рядом: он должен быть уверен в том, что его текст звучит гармонично, что его мысль можно услышать и для этого не нужно зарываться слишком глубоко. Однако рядом с ним была лишь дремлющая гигантская змея, укрытая тенью деревьев, и вряд ли она могла оказаться хорошей слушательницей.  
— Я даже не мог встать, — шепчет Тоору, откинув голову назад. — Тело словно превратилось в камень и перестало слушаться, а она все спрашивала меня, в порядке ли я, как я себя чувствую…  
_«…а я молчал, и не знал, как ей описать свое состояние. Мне не было плохо, как и не было страшно. Я совершенно не чувствовал боли. Я чувствовал только то, как окаменели и потяжелели мои мышцы. Тогда она подхватила меня под руки, помогая подняться, и как только мои ноги коснулись земли, я услышал крик. Нечеловеческий громкий крик. И перестал дышать. Я видел лишь ее красные дрожащие серьги, превращающиеся в размытые акварельные точки.  
И в этот момент я вдруг понял: этот крик принадлежал мне. Истошный, болезненный крик, срывающийся в рыдания, принадлежал мне. Она все что-то шептала, вытирая слезы ладонями и делая красные точки четче, ярче, а я мог лишь кричать.  
Боль отдавала в ногах.  
Боже, в моих ногах.  
Я держался за ее худые плечи, не представляя, сколько в ней должно быть сил, чтобы удержать меня, и смотрел на неестественно вывернутую ногу. И не мог перестать кричать.  
Почему я кричал? Я совершенно не чувствовал боли, я не чувствовал страха, я смотрел на себя словно со стороны и думал: боже… Боже, какой же этот парень слабак.  
Она опустила меня на каменные плиты, и перед глазами снова возникли красные точки. Дыхание сбилось, и я уже не пытался его восстановить.  
— Ру… ны?  
— Что? Я не понимаю, — ее ладони дрожали, пока она пыталась сделать хоть что-то. А что она могла сделать в такой ситуации? — Держись, пожалуйста, только держись, — повторяла она, — помощь скоро прибудет.  
Я все силился ей что-то ответить, но голос застревал в горле, превращаясь в хрип. Она сжимала мою ладонь, все шептала о помощи и о том, что я должен держаться, а я все никак не мог спросить, когда она успела купить рубиновые серьги»._  
Ворона громко гаркает совсем рядом, и Тоору вздрагивает всем телом, едва не выронив ноутбук. Крепко стискивая его пальцами, он поворачивает голову к птице, сидящей на подоконнике совсем близко к его вытянутой ноге. Птица гаркает снова – и Тоору рефлекторно сгибает ногу в колене, мгновенно отзывающегося короткой неприятной болью.  
— Чтоб тебя… — он шумно вздыхает, аккуратно перенося ноутбук на тумбочку и сжимая колено ладонями, растирая его. Оно давно его не беспокоило так часто, как здесь. — Старею, — шепчет он самому себе, фыркнув под нос.

***

— Это единственный магазин в округе? — уточняет Тоору, наклоняясь к ящикам с овощами. Он берет горсть редиса и осматривает, пытаясь вспомнить, когда ел его в последний раз, особенно в сыром виде.  
— Поблизости – да, — отзывается Тендо, протягивающий пожилой женщине купюры и широко улыбающийся. Он укутан в безразмерную куртку и сжимает в руке козырек, который снял в помещении. Тот укрывал его лицо от солнца, едва выглядывающего в этот день из-за туч, и Тоору с трудом понимал, действительно ли аллергия на солнце была такой проблемой или же Тендо был таким придурком.  
Когда Тоору попросил его показать, где можно купить овощи, он засуетился, укладывая волосы так по-дурацки, что зубы скрипели дать комментарий: Тоору даже не понял, как не сдержался. (Тендо же не остался в долгу и мгновенно парировал, сообщая, что у него прическа, как у сумасшедшей старой леди, которая зря старается казаться вменяемой ради внуков.)  
Что удивительно, и его дурацкие торчащие рыжие волосы, и не менее дурацкая старая безразмерная куртка, и обклеенные новыми цветными пластырями руки прекрасно вписываются в интерьер магазина, будто застрявшего в прошлом веке.  
Тоору вздыхает и проходит к дальнему прилавку магазина, осматривая скудный выбор продуктов. Он опускает взгляд в бумажный пакет, в котором лежат только два яблока и три помидора, и думает, что в следующий раз, если он все-таки решится вернуться в это место, обязательно возьмет из города как можно больше запасов продовольствия. А пока ему приходится просить положить ему в пакет яйца и несколько сосисок, думая, что ближайшие несколько дней будет питаться только яичницей. В животе урчит, и Тоору накрывает его ладонью, проходя на кассу.  
— Ты мог бы просто попросить у нас, — голос Тендо, наклонившегося к стойке и подпирающего подбородок, звучит, почти как урчание.  
Тоору бросает на него взгляд, расплачиваясь за покупки, вздыхает и перехватывает пакет поудобнее, вымученно улыбаясь.  
— Я не люблю быть должным. Тем более, Ушивака меня не любит и вряд ли оценит, если узнает, что я у вас хотя бы пакетик чая взял.  
Тендо хохочет, надевая козырек и взлахмачивая жесткие волосы. Он щурится, выходя на улицу, и как-то резко и дергано поднимает плечи, поворачивая к Тоору голову.  
— Брось, старушка, — _вот, опять._ — Вакатоши сложно найти общий язык с новыми людьми – только и всего. Вот и относится к тебе настороженно. Он бы не был против. Хочешь, я тебе чай вынесу, а?  
Тоору фырчит, коротко кивая, и застегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Несмотря на солнце, день удивительно прохладный. Все-таки, горная местность дает о себе знать. Он бросает взгляд через плечо в сторону плотно растущих деревьев, пытаясь разглядеть среди них знакомые очертания, но сразу же одергивает себя. Даже если храм еще существует, в этой стороне его попросту не может быть.  
— Ты забавный, — возвращает его внимание к себе Тендо, и Тоору моргает, глядя на него, поправляющего козырек так, чтобы тень падала точно на глаза. — Шуганный такой. Кто ж тебя так запугал? Или ты скрываешься от властей и ищешь по углам шпионов, а? Колись, кого ты грохнул?  
Тоору поднимает уголок рта и мотает головой, выпрямляясь. Вовсе он не шуганный. Всего-то раз огляделся.  
— Где постоянно пропадает Ушивака? — уточняет он, опуская рукава с локтей и не собираясь откровенничать. — Озеро маленькое, не может же он там постоянно плавать.  
— Не может, — соглашается Тендо, улыбаясь и перехватывая пакет в другую руку. — У него очень длинный маршрут для бега – примерно три-четыре часа тратит на него каждый день, а после или плавает, или занимается садом. Тоши спортсмен, так что даже во время отпуска не может перестать тренироваться, — голос у него теплеет, и Тоору снова ощущает в груди неприятное волочащееся чувство, о природе которого даже задумываться не хочет. — Мы раньше вместе играли, так что когда-то я бегал вместе с ним. Этот чокнутый будил меня в пять утра и заставлял бегать вместе с ним. Он из тех, кто, знаешь, становится одержим своим делом. В лучшем смысле. Иногда его приходится возвращать на землю, но в целом это никак не мешает жить. Вот так вот.  
Тоору кивает и отворачивается, поднимая взгляд от дороги. Интересно, кем стал Хаджиме? Он ведь так и не спросил у него ни о том, кем он теперь работает, ни о том, как он вообще сейчас поживает. Это так странно, думает он. Тоору постоянно говорил о себе, а Хаджиме никогда не перетягивал одеяло, продолжая слушать. У него в голове складывается вполне красочная и очевидная картинка: случилось _нечто_ , изменившее Хаджиме и сделавшее его замкнутым, молчаливым слушателем, забрав весь его боевой нрав, который когда-то свел их вместе. Может быть, у его мамы были серьезные проблемы со здоровьем, или погиб любимый человек, а, может, его характер просто изменился за несколько лет, – он может лишь догадываться и мысленно записывать новые вопросы, которые должен будет задать ему при встрече.  
Он достает телефон из кармана и большим пальцем протирает экран. У него ведь даже нет его номера. Ни номера, ни адреса. Только размытая картинка в памяти, образ дома Хаджиме, в котором он бывал только в глубоком детстве. В какой-то момент Хаджиме начал ходить к нему, один, без мамы. С ней ведь все хорошо? Тоору хмурится и трет большим пальцем себя между бровей, старательно возвращаясь в памяти к тому, как выглядела его мать. Но в голове лишь ее имя – Рио. Как город. Он точно помнит, что ее зовут – или звали? – Рио. Ни фамилию, ни лицо. Ничего больше. Тоору тяжело вздыхает. С такой памятью пора заводить ежедневник.  
— Эй, — снова одергивает его Тендо и легонько стукает кулаком в плечо. — Ты прикольный, но забитый какой-то. Ждешь, что я кусаться буду, что ли? Так я безобидный, если меня не бесить, а ты, вроде бы, пока не бесишь. Или отвык, что с тобой разговаривает кто-то, кроме телека?  
— Ну почему же, — хмыкает Тоору и трет плечо. — У меня здесь есть друг. Друг детства. Видимся сейчас с ним редко, к сожалению, но так я общаюсь с ним. Не знаю, с чего ты решил, что я забитый. Я самый общительный среди своих знакомых.  
Тендо снова щурится, и на мгновение карие глаза словно отливают карминовым. Он многозначительно хмыкает, чуть наклоняясь и убирая руки за спину, покачивая головой.  
— Правда? Как интересно, — он снова широко улыбается, плотно сжимая изогнутые губы, прикусывает нижнюю и мотает головой снова, словно отряхиваясь от чего-то. — И как, давно знакомы? Семьями познакомились или типа того? Я обожаю истории знакомств, расскажи мне.  
Тоору запинается и нервно оборачивается на камень, невесть откуда взявшийся на дороге. Глубоко вздохнув, он нехотя произносит:  
— Типа того, наверное, — раз он помнит мать Хаджиме, то, очевидно, они были знакомы семьями. — Я не помню, если честно, это слишком давно было. В целом, я Хаджиме словно всю жизнь знаю.  
— О, — многозначительно тянет Тендо, задумчиво кивая и облизывая губу. — И все же расскажи. Извини, я слишком люблю засовывать нос в чужие дела. Это моя фишка.  
Тоору прыскает, глядя на него, и качает головой: надо же, совсем ничего Тендо не жмет. Тем не менее, он вполне охотно продолжает:  
— Ну, я знаю его с самого детства. Я сюда приезжал только на время каникул, и мы проводили все время вместе. Ну, большую часть. В основном страдали ерундой, наверное, — он жмет плечами, думая, стоит ли рассказывать дальше. Смотрит на Тендо, не сводящего с него глаз, и не может удержаться. Возможно, и впрямь екай. А возможно, Тоору просто давно ни с кем не общался. — В детстве у меня тоже были проблемы со сном.  
— Правда? — Тендо вскидывает тонкие брови, кивая подбородком. — Тоже лунатил?  
— Кхм, к счастью, нет, — Тоору не выдерживает и улыбается. Тендо напоминает ему воробья, и это сравнение оказывается забавным. — Просто видел то, чего не было. А он мне подыгрывал и по ночам помогал от этого избавиться.  
— О-ля-ля.  
— Не в этом смысле. Мы же совсем детьми были.  
— А что потом? Ну, когда повзрослели?  
Тоору щурится, глядя на него, и прикусывает нижнюю губу, медленно качая головой. В глазах Тендо скользит понимание, и он шипит от смеха, толкая его в плечо.  
— Ах, классика жанра.  
Тоору тихо смеется и отворачивается от него. Он ежится от ветра и поднимает взгляд к небу. Ни туч, ни облаков, а холодает. Он тихо вздыхает и трет пальцами глазами, прибавляя шаг.  
— Как часто вы сюда приезжаете? — осторожно уточняет он, опуская взгляд к грунтовой дороге. Только теперь ему начинает казаться, что в воздухе устойчивый запах пыли, из-за которого страшно хочется помыть руки и намочить волосы. Тоору мотает головой, отгоняя от себя эти мысли, и выдыхает, поворачивая голову к Тендо. Он роется в бумажном пакете, мыча себе под нос «Сейчас, сейчас, погоди, погоди», достает яблоко и придирчиво осматривает его. Чем дольше Тоору всматривается в его лицо, в угловатые черты, в сюрреалистично длинные пальцы, сжимающие красное яблоко, задирающие куртку и трущие его о футболку, тем больше ощущает приступ дежавю.  
Он помнит ночь. Сразу несколько ночей в одной, когда он отчетливо ощущал тяжелое ледяное дыхание у лица и давящую, тянущую боль на груди. Он видел эти глаза. Два немигающих темно-красных огонька. «Уходи отсюда», — шепчет ему голос, и шепот напоминает хрип, скрип и белый шум одновременно. Он помнит его так хорошо, словно слышит до сих пор. Голос Тендо звонкий, какой-то ехидный, что ли. Никак не хрипящий. И все же, как это возможно? Как он может иметь то же лицо, что и Существо? Те же черты, те же глаза, те же пальцы, та же холодная кожа. Будучи уже взрослым, он узнал о существовании сонного паралича, который, может быть, объяснил далеко не все, что происходило с ним в детстве, но дал какую-то иллюзию понимания. А потом появился Тендо.  
Тоору стискивает переносицу и мотает головой. Тендо не мог быть Существом. Ему лишь кажется, что Тендо напоминает его чертами. Это нормально. Абсолютно нормально.  
— Ну, мы сюда ездим примерно два года уже, — отвечает ему, наконец, Тендо, и кусает яблоко, поворачивая голову. — Не знаю, сколько раз Вакатоши был без меня, но я сюда приезжаю раз в третий, вроде бы. Сам понимаешь, то у меня работа, то у него разъезды, вот и приходится выбирать моменты. Сейчас просто повезло, что времени много.  
Он быстро обгладывает яблоко и убирает огрызок обратно в пакет, руку сразу же пряча в карман.  
— Кем ты работаешь, если не секрет? — Тоору переводит взгляд на свой пакет и слышит, как желудок начинает урчать снова. И в этот момент он понимает, что не ел ничего со вчерашнего дня. Неудивительно, думает он, что потихоньку бредить начинает.  
— Сейчас – никем, — Тендо фырчит, морща острый нос, и подбирает плечи выше к ушам. — Уволился месяц назад из издательства одного, потому что поднадоело как-то. Версткой занимался, если интересно, – самая скучная работа на планете, никому не советую.  
Тоору моргает и словно оживает, улыбаясь. Раз Тендо работал в издательстве, следовательно, много читал. Не стал бы он просто так выбирать такую работу, верно? И, возможно, они даже пересекались. Вот и ответ. Вот и ответ, почему его мозг совместил два совершенно разных лица в одно.  
— Серьезно? — он зарывается пальцами в челку, откидывая ее с лица, ощущая приятно покалывающую гордость в груди. — Тогда мы с тобой коллеги, отчасти. Ну, бывшие коллеги.  
— Да правда, что ли? — Тендо хмыкает, поворачивая голову, и его тонкие брови медленно ползут вверх.  
— Ойкава Тоору. «Самая правдивая история».  
Тендо вскидывает брови снова.  
Тоору закатывает глаза и выдыхает, думая, что все чудовищно запущено.  
— Я писатель, Тендо. Получил премию имени Номы за свой роман, и меня издали, — он произносит это терпеливо, словно ему приходится объяснять ребенку, но в глазах Тендо не меняется ровным счетом ничего. — Да брось, ты не мог не слышать обо мне. Я же…  
Тендо поджимает губы и качает головой, щурясь. Он разводит руки в стороны, крепче сжимая пакет пальцами.  
— Прости, дружок. Правда, не слышал. На работе особо не почитаешь, а дома у меня коллекция всего, что я скупил давно и откладывал, — он протягивает кулак и толкает Тоору в плечо, подмигивая. — Не парься так, Ойкава Тоору. Приеду в город, поищу твою «Правдивую историю». А потом буду хвастаться, что знаком со знаменитостью.  
Тоору смягчается, глядя на него и снова кивает. Не мог же Тендо, в конце концов, знать все и вся. Он ведь тоже просто человек.  
Тоору опускает взгляд к часам и вздыхает. Время близится к четырем, а он успел только купить продукты – и то не все. Ни найти Хаджиме, ни хотя бы поработать. Он делает глубокий вдох и смотрит на Тендо, поднимая ладонь.  
— До встречи, — произносит он, улыбаясь.  
— Секунду, сначала вынесу чай, — Тендо поднимает обе руки, пару раз сгибая пальцы, и трусцой добегает до дома, на пороге которого лежит пес, внимательно следящий за всем происходящим. Тоору задерживает на нем взгляд, думая, что тоже не отказался бы от собаки.  
Тендо выбегает всего через минуту, держа в руке только маленький бумажный пакет, и протягивает его Тоору. Он улыбается, не прекращая щуриться.  
— Вот теперь до встречи, Ойкава Тоору.  
Он разворачивается и возвращается в дом так же быстро, как из него вышел. Пес, бросая напоследок на Тоору взгляд, поднимается с места и уходит внутрь следом.  
Тоору думает, что все и вправду не так уж плохо. Даже почти хорошо.  
Плохой знак.

***

 _Оно снова здесь._  
Оно снова здесь – первая мысль, которую слышит Тоору, открывая глаза.  
Это происходит снова.  
Оно снова сжимает его плечи, снова сковывает тело – теперь слабее, теперь он взрослее и может ему сопротивляться. К сожалению, лишь немного.  
Сколько у него времени до его появления? Тридцать секунд? Он никогда не успевал сосчитать и до десяти, когда оно появлялось.  
Тоору делает шумный рваный вдох, и дыхание звучит так, словно он вот-вот заплачет.  
Спокойно. Главное – спокойствие. Если он будет спокоен, то успеет вырваться раньше, до того, как оно придет.  
Тоору закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Нужно сосчитать до десяти. **Один, два, три.** Стекло в окнах протяжно скрипит – это ветка, не когти, этот чертов тис растет слишком близко. **Четыре, пять, шесть.** Лицо царапает льдом, а грудь начинает протяжно ныть, – просто дыши, это сквозняк, и дом чудовищно старый несмотря на ремонт. **Семь, восемь, девять.** Ледяные пальцы. Снова они. Снова ледяные пальцы стискивают его шею, снова на грудь опускается невесомая и одновременно чудовищная тяжесть. Он открывает рот, силясь сделать новый вдох, и холод царапает щеки и накрывает глаза. Главное – не плакать, главное – дышать и не уступать. **Раз, два, три, раз, два, три.** Это не демон, Тоору, мы это проходили. Это не демон, Тоору, и он не убьет тебя, это всего лишь сонный паралич. У тебя всего лишь сонный паралич. От него никто не умирал. **Четыре, пять, шесть, четыре, пять, шесть.** На грудь давят сильнее, и холод опаляет самое ухо: уходи, _уходи_ , _**уходи**_. Лишь игра воображения. Это не шепот, это фоновый шум: деревья, листва, твои собственные мысли – никто тебя не выгонит. **Семь, восемь, девять!** Тоору распахивает глаза и шумно выдыхает, глядя ему в лицо. У него больше нет лица. Оно состоит из одной темноты, и даже рубиновых капель не видно. Оно продолжает душить его, и сердце колотится быстрее. Тоору делает новый вдох и закрывает глаза. Ты сможешь, ты сможешь. Мы проходили это. Мы переживали это. Мы не боимся этого. Нет никакого существа, Тоору. Есть лишь твоя собственная психика, твое воображение, твой чертов сонный паралич. **Раз, два, три, четыре, пять.** Не смотри на него, не думай о нем, не бойся его. Ты знаешь, что это такое. Тебе остается только спастись. **Пять, шесть, семь, восемь.** Сделай глубокий вдох и сбрось ледяные пальцы. **Девять.** Это несложно. Не слушай шепот – это фоновый шум, не слушай скрип – это ветки, не бойся холода – это лишь сквозняк. Тоору вновь набирает воздух в легкие и… **Десять.** Он слышит вспорхнувшую ворону и звон, оставленный в ушах собственным криком, и открывает глаза.  
Он забыл закрыть окно. Он и вправду забыл это сделать. Тоору смотрит на него, упираясь ладонями в кровать позади себя, и не может сдержать смех. Через приоткрытое окно он слышит мерное поскрипывание сверчков, и вдыхает промерзший воздух полной грудью.  
Тоору опускает ноги на пол и ежится, растирая голые плечи. Он уже почти забыл об этом состоянии, почти поверил в то, что его удалось побороть. Лучшее, что он смог усвоить, это возможность объяснить логически абсолютно все. И эти глупые галлюцинации из детства, подаренные его бурным воображением, и его способность видеть то, чего нет и не будет.  
— Травмированный ты придурок, — шепчет он самому себе в такт скрипящим под ногами ступеням. Он всего на мгновение замирает на пороге кухни и включает свет, щурясь от тепла, разливающегося по небольшой комнате.  
Все стоит на своих местах. И графин, и оставленные после ужина уже потемневшие дольки яблока, и посуда, которую он поленился помыть. Тоору тихо извиняется перед ней и берет с полки кружку, наливая в нее воду. Ночью вода отчего-то кажется невероятно вкусной – сколько он себя помнил, всегда была такой. Он осушает кружку в несколько глотков и с облегчением выдыхает.  
Все в полном порядке. Он никогда не был в опасности. Ни разу за всю свою жизнь.  
Он слышит короткий скрип, и сердце пропускает удар.  
— Хаджиме? — выдыхает Тоору не своим голосом и оборачивается. За спиной пусто. Лишь лестница на второй этаж. Старая лестница со старыми ступенями. Поскрипывают и поскрипывают.  
Он закатывает глаза и ставит кружку на место, разворачиваясь и выключая свет. Тоору подходит к лестнице и оборачивается на дверь, обводя ее взглядом. И проверяет замок. На всякий случай.

***

Тоору чихает и прижимает запястье к носу.  
— Не болей! — нараспев говорит Тендо, открывая окно и возвращаясь к готовке. Бекон стреляет маслом, и Тендо закрывается от него рукой, поддевая лопаткой и перекладывая на тост. — Предложение интересное, конечно, я раньше о таком вообще не думал.  
Он ставит перед Тоору тарелку, на которой лежат два тоста с яйцом и беконом, и садится напротив, подбирая ноги к груди. Внизу ворчит пес, и он опускает к нему руку, проводя ладонью между ушей.  
— Я просто решил уточнить, чтобы не было… недоразумений, — произносит Тоору, осторожно беря тост, обжигающий кончики пальцев. — Просто сразу скажи, за ты или все-таки против.  
Тендо смотрит на него несколько секунд и вытягивает ноги, выпрямляясь. Он еще не успел уложить волосы, когда Тоору постучал в дверь, и рыжий хвост, собранный на затылке, напоминал кошачий обрубленный. Странная ассоциация, подходящая только такому странному человеку. Бультерьер не сводит с него черных точек-глаз, когда встает на задние лапы и втискивает длинную белую морду между подобранной к груди ногой и животом. Тендо осматривается по сторонам, опускает взгляд на тост Тоору, задает короткий вопрос «Можно?» и забирает ломтик бекона. Пес нетерпеливо перебирает лапами, и Тендо поднимает вверх палец.  
— Кей. Сидеть.  
Пес ворчит, но опускается на пол, не сводя глаз с ломтика бекона.  
Тоору жутко хочется поторопить и пса, и Тендо, но он знает, что лучший способ договориться – помолчать и потерпеть. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, опуская взгляд на тост, и берет его в руки, надкусывая. Совсем немного пересолено, но это ничего. Дома еды толком не осталось, и лучше уж пусть будет так.  
Ушиваку он, ожидаемо, не застал. Тендо коротко ответил: снова на пробежке. Тоору тогда отодвинул от входа кроссовки – видимо, сменные, – сбросил свои и прошел внутрь. Чужой потревоженный дом пах благовониями, и Тендо, задувающий свечи, с быстрой улыбкой ответил: перед пробежкой медитация – это помогает обоим проснуться. Тоору никаких вопросов не задавал. Тоору мало волнует, чем эти двое занимаются, если это не пригодится его книге.  
— О чем ты пишешь? — наконец, спрашивает Тендо, поднимая взгляд от пса, удовлетворенного угощением и растянущегося в ногах.  
— О чем я пишу? — переспрашивает Тоору и чувствует себя как-то глупо. Элементарный вопрос, самый частый из всех тех, которые он слышит. И каждый раз он понятия не имеет, как на него отвечать. — В принципе, или сейчас?  
— Прямо сейчас.  
— Ну… Ни о чем, если честно.  
Тендо подпирает щеку ладонью и опускает взгляд на тост. Тоору двигает тарелку пальцами к нему, но он лишь коротко мотает головой, отвечая шепотом: «Ешь».  
— И кем, по-твоему, я мог бы быть? Занял бы роль твоего друга детства? — он тянется через весь стол за персиком, сдувая с него невидимую пыль, и кусает, не сводя глаз. — А твой дружок чего, не соглашается?  
— Ты о Хаджиме? — он успел о нем сказать? Ему приходится нахмуриться, чтобы вспомнить, о чем они с Тендо говорили в тот раз. — М… Такое дело, я его не могу найти. Не помню, где он живет, а сам он не бежит в гости.  
Тендо фырчит, кусая персик снова. Он прикрывает глаза и облизывается, думая несколько секунд и переводя на Тоору взгляд.  
— Я против. Не-а, — он коротко мотает головой и улыбается, отводя взгляд обратно к собаке.  
Тоору молча смотрит на него. На рыжий хвост, топорщащийся в стороны, на острые плечи с рыжими веснушками, на растянутую майку, в рукава которой видны ребра, – и не понимает. Он ждет объяснений, но, не получая их, хмурится и подается вперед, откладывая остатки тоста.  
— Почему?  
— Не хочу быть участником чужой драмы, Ойкава, — он поворачивает голову и щурится. И именно сейчас его глаза – обычно карие, самые простые, – отливают вишневым. Почти рубиновым. Тоору не выдерживает и отводит взгляд, коротко кивая и не задавая вопросов.  
Он доедает тост и тихо кашляет, отодвигая стул.  
— Спасибо за завтрак.  
— Обращайся.  
Тоору не помнит, как выходит из дома. Его не покидает ощущение того, что в его голове кто-то рылся.


	7. Chapter 7

Самое мучительное – это ожидание. Тоору напряжен всем телом и вслушивается в каждый шорох. Звуки по ночам всегда кажутся громче, слух обостряется – он где-то читал, что так же происходит у слепых. Он вслушивается в вой ветра за окном и протяжный болезненный скрип тиса. И закрывает глаза, погружаясь в абсолютный мрак. Существо не любит, когда за ним так наблюдают, это очевидно.  
— Не любит, когда его ждут, — шепчет Хаджиме, словно читая мысли, и Тоору чувствует, как он крепко сжимает его ладонь. Это первый раз, когда Хаджиме согласился спать не в кресле, а рядом. Он тоже хотел видеть _тот самый момент_. Но пока было тихо. И очень-очень напряженно.  
В ногах урчит Мори, и Тоору очень хочется прямо сейчас погладить его (он даже сейчас видел рыжеватую мягкую шерсть с трогательными белыми носочками на коротких лапах, до которых Мори никогда не давал дотронуться, пока бодрствовал). Но это рискованно. Ровно как и то, что Мори спит на краю одеяла – совсем близко к темноте, которая может схватить и утащить его своими клыками. И Тоору обязательно прогнал бы Мори, если бы Хаджиме не убедил его в том, что _ему_ коты ни к чему, особенно такие маленькие, и он может остаться с ними – вряд ли даже что-то заметит. Мори был кошмарно нечувствителен ко всяким невероятным сущностям, и фамильяр из него был никаким.  
— Слышишь? — спрашивает Хаджиме, сжимая пальцами его плечо, и Тоору напрягается всем телом, вслушиваясь. Болезненный вой ветра, старческий скрип тиса, сонное урчание кота – все словно усиливается, и это становится слышно даже из-под теплого одеяла. Тоору тянется к самому его уголку, но Хаджиме останавливает, коротко мотая головой. Сам он весь напряжен, и совершенно не контролирует силу, с которой держит плечо Тоору – он терпит и молчит, боясь лишний раз вдохнуть.  
Вой ветра, скрип тиса, урчание кота. Все и вправду словно усиливается и заставляет поморщиться и прижать ладони к ушам. Вой, скрип, урчание, урчание, скрип, вой. Тоору на мгновение жмурит глаза, ощущая пульсацию, проходящую через все тело и замирающую в голове, подталкивающую не успевший перевариться ужин к глотке. Тоору шумно сглатывает его обратно и понимает – звуков нет.  
Он смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами на Хаджиме и видит, что он улыбается.  
— _Оно_ здесь, — произносит он одними губами, и Тоору чувствует, как ужин снова возвращается по пищеводу вверх.  
Он зажимает рот ладонью, сдерживая мясо, пропитанное соевым соусом, и лапшу, и снова прислушивается.  
(Оно цепляется когтями за ствол и карабкается по нему – когти острые, оставляющие глубокие короткие царапины – родители их никогда не замечают. У него низкое рычание – как у пса, на территорию которого ты зашел, сам не подозревая, – и рычание становится громче и тяжелее. Скрипит ветка – та самая дурацкая ветка, которую он однажды точно уговорит спилить отца, – и рычание прекращается. Оно осматривает окно, покрытое царапинами, оставляемые им на стекле, всегда мастерски скрываемые от глаз взрослых, не верящих ни единому слову, и прижимает к нему острый коготь. Тихий протяжный скрип: коготь тихо визжит, спускаясь к раме с ободранной белой краской, и затихает. Оно берется пальцами за едва заметный выступ и достает затолканные внутрь салфетки – наивно полагать, что подобное может ему помешать. Окно скрипит – и в комнату проникает ледяной воздух.  
Оно здесь. Существо и вправду здесь.)  
Совсем немного страшно.  
Чертовски страшно.  
Пальцы Хаджиме отпускают его.  
Тоору сосредоточенно смотрит перед собой и чувствует, как леденеют ступни. Он делает глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, берясь за края одеяла и опуская его с лица.  
Цветные перья и металлический колокольчик. Он в безопасности. Он ведь в полной безопасности. Иначе и быть не может. Хаджиме бы никогда ему не соврал.  
Глаза Тоору привыкают к новой темноте, пока он моргает, отгоняя остатки сонливости и тошноту. Снова темнота становится почти осязаемой. И он почти не боится ее. Он в безопасности, и темнота ничего не сможет ему сделать.  
_**Я хочу играть.**_  
Оно здесь. Оно и вправду снова здесь. Холод накрывает тело целиком, ледяными иголками впиваясь в кожу и проникая под тонкую ткань пижамной рубашки.  
Тоору глубоко вдыхает лед и поворачивает голову к Хаджиме, лежащему на спине. Лицо у него сосредоточенное, глаза направлены строго вверх и кулаки крепко сжаты. Он поднимает взгляд выше и чувствует, как лед накрывает его волной.  
Рубиновые глаза смотрят на него не мигая, и он слышит тихое рычание. Рубиновые глаза наклоняются то в один бок, то в другой, и черная когтистая рука опускается на живот Хаджиме.  
— Не трогай его, — предупреждающе шепчет Тоору, но Существо и не думает интересоваться им. Упирается руками в живот Хаджиме и пробирается к нему.  
Холодно. Ужасно холодно. Так холодно было всего раз, когда зимой Тоору высунулся из окна квартиры в одной майке, чтобы увидеть салют. Его окружал шум, холодный ветер царапал голые плечи, а за спиной мама кричала о том, чтобы он был осторожнее.  
Сейчас же – тихо.  
Ледяные когти касаются его груди, и рубиновые глаза замирают ровно над лицом. В них нет ничего – никаких эмоций.  
Тоору чувствует, как у него колотится сердце, пока когти поднимаются к его лицу, и крепко жмурит глаза. Льдины касаются его лба и замирают, надавливая, вдавливаясь, проникая под кожу. Тоору рвано выдыхает через рот и прижимает руки к груди, боясь пошевелиться, чувствуя, как лед медленно заполняет его изнутри.  
_**Почему ты совсем не хочешь играть со мной?**_  
— Потому что у него есть я.  
Тоору шумно выдыхает и хватается за ледяную руку, стискивая ее пальцами. Пальцы проникают прямиком в темноту и покрываются морозными колючками – как при погружении в снег.  
— Хаджиме! — он поворачивает к другу, к своему лучшему и единственному другу, голову, и тот толкает чудовище в сторону, закрывая Тоору собой. Он забирает весь холод, и в груди Тоору появляется ни с чем не сравнимое тепло.  
Хаджиме сжимает в руке сломанный нож и следит за перемещающимися по темноте рубиновыми глазам, слышит клацающие ледяные когти. Они замирают над спящим Мори, и Хаджиме взмахивает ножом – в тот же момент истошный вой заставляет Тоору зажмуриться.  
Его кошмар, его личный ночной кошмар мечется из стороны в сторону, прижимая когтистые руки к глазам с вытекающими из них черными каплями, и Хаджиме, не думая ни секунды, хватает их ловца снов, вытягивая руку вперед. Тоору присаживается на кровати, цепляясь за его плечи и глядя на дрожащие крашенные перья и металлический колокольчик, испуганно звенящий в темноте. Кошмар шипит, сжимая уши руками, и Тоору чувствует, как Хаджиме в его руках напрягается сильнее.  
— Кинь в него, — просит шепотом Тоору, и Хаджиме качает головой, сжимая ловец крепче.  
— Он должен сам попасть в него.  
Тоору осторожно вытягивает шею и смотрит на кошмар, из сломанных рубинов которого вытекает темнота. Он упирается дрожащими руками в кровать, и по одеялу ползет ледяная паутина.  
— Ближе, — шепчет Тоору, и Хаджиме наклоняется вперед, вытягивая руку.  
Все происходит, как в замедленной съемке. Его кошмар, Существо, _оно_ – как ни назови – тянет когтистую руку к перьям, касаясь их, толкая колокольчик и поднимаясь к паутине красных нитей, задерживаясь на бусине. Тоору не может отвести взгляда от разбитых рубинов, стекающих уже алыми каплями на белые простыни, смешиваясь с темнотой в сморщенные сгустки, тающие на ледяном узоре. Рубины появляются и исчезают. Когти крепко сжимают паутину, и Тоору жмурится, упираясь лбом в спину Хаджиме. Протяжный, истошный вопль раздается в каждом уголке его сознания, звенит и дрожит, заполняя собой все пространство, замирает где-то в затылке и разбивается на осколки.  
А затем становится тихо. Тихо настолько, что Тоору не слышит даже собственного дыхания. Он открывает глаза и понимает, что находится в Темноте. В самом сердце Темноты.  
Смертельно холодно, и даже моргать больно.  
— Ты здесь живешь? — спрашивает он и понимает, что не может разжать губ, приклеенных друг к другу слишком плотно. Он дотрагивается до них, ведет пальцами и задерживает на тонких нитках-лесках. Он широко распахивает глаза и вертит головой то в одну сторону, то в другую, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то. Но в Темноте нет никого. Нет ни кошмаров, ни чудовищ, ни _его_ , ни Хаджиме.  
Тоору глубоко вдыхает и сгибается пополам от острой боли, пронзающей каждый орган и каждую кость. Дышать. Дышать просто невозможно.  
_**Я ничего тебе не сделал.**_  
_Тоору?_  
_**Ты ведь первый пришел.**_  
_Ты слышишь меня?_  
_**Если бы ты не пришел, ничего бы не случилось.**_

Тоору медленно моргает. В висках протяжно ноет. Его шею сжимают теплые руки, и вздох слышен так, словно в уши засунули вату.  
— Я уже испугался, придурок.  
Тоору прижимает ладонь к лицу и трет глаза. Теплое дыхание обдает сначала ухо, а после лицо, и он наконец видит знакомые зеленые глаза. И выдыхает с облегчением. Это Хаджиме. Это его Хаджиме. И никаких кошмаров.  
— У нас получилось! — Хаджиме широко улыбается и крепко обнимает его, поднимая с кровати. Тоору обнимает его в ответ, сжимая руками спину, и смотрит на белые простыни с узором бабочек. Смотрит на ловца снов, лежащего на полу. Погнутый обруч и порванные красные нити, смешанные с чернеющей темнотой.  
Тоору закрывает глаза, стискивая Хаджиме руками. Они справились. И это самое главное.  
И теперь все должно быть хорошо.

***

— Может быть, вы знаете его. Надеюсь, он не уехал.  
Тоору откидывается на спину, закрывая глаза. Солнце в зените, но совершенно не печет – и все заслуга озера. Судя по всему, вечно холодного и остужающего лучше любого кондиционера. Даже жаль, что нельзя забрать немного в банке и поставить где-то в квартире, сохранив все свойства.  
Плед совсем тонкий, и спиной Тоору чувствует каждый камень и, вероятнее всего, каждого муравья, но это совершенно не напрягает. Этот пикник – идея Тендо. Тот в рубашке и кепке сидит в тени, протягивая руку за дольками яблок, которые режет Ушивака. Такой же молчаливый, как и всегда. Порой у Тоору возникают сомнения: точно ли он слышал когда-то его голос? Точно ли они разговаривали? Может быть, Тендо просто мысли его читает вместо обычных разговоров? Возможно, они достаточно долго вместе, чтобы понимать друг друга без слов. А возможно, кто-то просто говорит за двоих.  
Тоору вскидывает брови, замечая взгляд Тендо, направленный на него. Он смотрит как-то растерянно, подпирая острый подбородок ладонью, и даже не моргает. Он переводит взгляд на Ушиваку, протягивающего ему миску с нарезанным яблоком без кожуры, и забирает ее, соприкасаясь с его рукой длинными тощими пальцами («Как паук, — только и успевает подумать Тоору, — у него руки, как лапы паука»).  
— Вакатоши, — говорит Тендо, опуская миску на плед рядом с собой и поправляя козырек кепки, давящий на лоб. — Тоши, ты же всех здесь знаешь, да?  
Ушивака протирает нож от яблочного сока салфеткой, несколько секунд думая, словно рассматривая все возможные варианты реакции на его ответ.  
— Не совсем, — наконец, говорит он, откладывая нож к остальной посуде, и переводит взгляд на Тендо, засовывающего в рот по две яблочные дольки. — Знаю большую часть.  
— Ты знаешь какого-нибудь Хаджиме?  
— Сатори, — повторяет Ушивака, и Тоору едва не удивляется тому, что в его голосе нет ни капли раздражения. — Я знаю большую часть, но не всех. Может быть, приезжий.  
— Он здесь с самого детства живет, — Тоору вклинивается тем, что фырчит, приподнимается на одном локте и поднимает взгляд. — Просто нелюдимый. Я спрашивал его, он здесь постоянно.  
Тендо жует нижнюю губу, отчего его верхняя кажется еще длиннее, чем обычно. Он сгибает одну ногу в колене и опирается о нее острым локтем.  
— Видишь ли… — мягко кашляет он, протягивая руку за термосом, который торчит из сумки. Отвинчивает крышку и откидывает голову назад, делая большой глоток и облизываясь. — Все, о чем ты говоришь, совсем немного странно. Я много – ладно, не слишком много – думал об этом, и у меня возникла интересная такая мысль, — Тендо делает паузу и закручивает крышку обратно.  
Тоору чувствует, что напрягает слух даже Ушивака, и коротко качает головой, когда ему протягивают термос. Сейчас его интересует, что Тендо скажет дальше. И тот продолжает.  
— Может быть, это просто мои догадки. Мы не так часто с тобой общаемся, и, возможно, я просто большой выдумщик. Но здесь столько интересных совпадений, — Тендо отправляет в рот дольку яблока и поднимает взгляд, обводя им кроны деревьев. — Ты не знаешь, где он живет, не знаешь его фамилии, не знаешь, сколько ему лет, не знаешь, общается ли он с кем-то еще, ты даже его толком описать не можешь. Повторюсь, я не эксперт, но это звучит, как замес к какому-то хоррору.  
Тоору медленно вскидывает бровь и чувствует, что уголок рта начинает дрожать и растягивать губы.  
— Чушь несешь.  
— Возможно. Это же только мои наблюдения, — Тендо жмет плечами, откидываясь на спину и опираясь о толстый ствол ивы. Он снимает кепку и с облечением выдыхает, ероша рыжие волосы, упавшие на лицо. — Ты говорил, что пишешь, так?  
— И что?  
Тендо откидывает волосы с лица, и Тоору видит, как его глаза загораются. Он облизывает губы, снова кусая нижнюю и несколько секунд жуя ее.  
— Я к тому, что… Как вы с Хаджиме познакомились?  
Тоору хмурится, присаживаясь и заламывая пальцы. Тендо, сидящий напротив, казалось, может прожечь взглядом.  
— Я был ребенком. Конечно, я не помню всех деталей, — произносит он как можно более ровным голосом, потирая большим пальцем ладонь.  
— Ваши семьи дружили? У меня друзей в детстве не было, и с лучшим дружком мы познакомились на соревнованиях – прикольная история, кстати, могу как-нибудь потом рассказать, – так вот, в детстве я немного забитым был, и потому не могу говорить о собственном опыте, но могу судить по историям других моих друзей и знакомых, что хоть какие-то воспоминания у них имеются, — Тендо подбирает ноги ближе к груди и ставит подбородок на колени, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на Тоору.  
Тоору выдерживает его взгляд всего несколько секунд. И отворачивает голову, встряхивая свою память.  
— Ну же, Ойкава. Расскажи мне о том, как вы общались вне твоих кошмаров.  
Слова Тендо звучат, как бред сумасшедшего. Они нереалистичные, глупые и легко опровергаемые. Все можно опровергнуть с помощью логики. Это нормально, что он чего-то не помнит. Человеческая память в принципе ненадежная. Да и не виделись они с Хаджиме долгое время.  
— Мы… достаточно долго не общались, — произносит он, глядя на Тендо исподлобья, словно готовясь обороняться от атак. — Я не приезжал сюда много лет. Естественно, я не знаю, с кем он сейчас общается.  
— А раньше?  
— Здесь никогда не было много детей. Мы общались вдвоем. Это естественно, — он чувствует, как руки сжимаются в кулаки. — Ты ведь тоже был один. Ты должен понимать.  
Тендо тихо смеется, подпирая щеку рукой, и щурится. Тоору смотрит ему в глаза выжидающе и снова не выдерживает взгляд, отворачиваясь. Он заламывает пальцы и крепче сжимает их ладонью, чувствуя, как во рту становится сухо.  
— Я тебя прекрасно понимаю. И, знаешь, Ойкава… — он вдруг вздрагивает от голоса, неожиданно раздающегося слишком близко, и поднимает взгляд. Но Тендо сидит на том же месте.  
Тоору закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, задерживая дыхание. Раз, два, три. Цикады стрекочут слишком громко. И пальцы странно подрагивают. Он опускает к ним взгляд и выдыхает. Упирается ладонями в землю и поднимается с пледа, стряхивая неожиданно появившееся напряжение с ног. Правое колено неприятно тянет, и Тоору приходится наклониться, чтобы растереть его двумя руками, крепко зажав между похолодевших ладоней.  
— У меня был Кимба – ну, помнишь, может, мультик про белого львенка? Я обожал его в детстве, — продолжает Тендо, не сводя с него глаз и не моргая. Тоору не смотрит на него, но остро это ощущает. Такой взгляд сложно не заметить. — Я постоянно представлял, как мы валяемся на траве вместе, как сидим за одним столом во время обеда, как он бежит за машиной мамы, вот прямо за окном. Смотрел в окно и видел, как он бежит, перепрыгивая другие машины, ясно видел и белую гриву, и хвост. Ты ведь помнишь этот мультик?  
Тоору качает головой, глядя вниз и слишком сильно поджимая губы. Трава под ногами смятая и какого-то неестественного зеленого цвета, словно на нее пролили краску. Он выдыхает и выпрямляется, упираясь ладонями в бедра, обводя взглядом сереющее небо. Закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает потяжелевший воздух, выдыхая шепотом:  
— Дождь собирается.  
— Больше скажу, — мягко кашляет Тендо, привлекая внимание, и Тоору смотрит в сторону озера. Интересно, насколько холодная в нем будет после дождя вода? — В младшей школе я ляпнул, типа, еще слово, и мой дружок Кимба придет и порешает тут всех, — Тендо тихо смеется, и Тоору понимает, что цикады замолчали. Значит, дождь и вправду не за горами. — А потом я вырос, – и он исчез. Просто исчез. Я пытался воссоздать его, потому что мне было скучно. Я видел его очертания, ну, мог его представить. Но не мог заставить его двигаться и говорить со мной. Стоило мне отвлечься, он исчезал.  
Тоору шумно выдыхает и проходит ближе к озеру. Ноги – не гнущиеся и тяжелые. Он пинает камешек в воду, секунду наблюдая за тем, как он исчезает в черноте, и поворачивает голову к толстому стволу ивы. Как давно она здесь растет? Он в детстве никогда не спускался сюда с Хаджиме. Может быть, ива всегда была здесь?  
Тоору оттягивает ворот футболки, думая, что становится слишком душно. В воздухе пахнет статическим электричеством. Видно, будет гроза.  
— Хаджиме – реальный человек, а не воображаемый друг, — произносит он тихо и кусает язык – голос звучит неуверенно и жалко, как у школьника, оправдывающегося за прогул. В чем дело, Тоору? Все предположения Тендо легко опровергаются. Держи это в уме.  
Он быстро мотает головой и возвращается к пледу, поднимая с него термос и делая большой глоток. Чай почти остывший, но, по крайней мере, помогает смочить горло.  
— А я этого и не говорил.  
Тоору снова смотрит на него, опускающего колени на землю и скрещивающего ноги, цепко сжимая пальцами босые ступни с темной от земли подошвой. Он выдерживает его взгляд секунду, две, вздергивает подбородок и плотно сжимает губы. В тишине эхом раздается гром – кажется, откуда-то со стороны города.  
Хаджиме. Как выглядит его Хаджиме? Как человек, благодаря которому он однажды смог избавиться от кошмаров, как человек, который помог ему принять себя и всегда был рядом. А глаза? Глаза, кажется, зеленые? Или голубоватые? Как звучит его голос? Голос самый обыкновенный, низкий, чуть хриплый. Или не хриплый? Хаджиме не исчезает из его кровати, Хаджиме просто уходит без предупреждения. Просто Хаджиме… такой. Он вырос и стал более нелюдимым, чем в детстве, и друзей заводить ему трудно. Конечно, время отдалило их друг от друга, и, пожалуй, отчасти это вина Тоору, совсем не любящего возвращаться. Все можно объяснить логически. Это так просто.  
Это не может быть игрой воображения. И не может быть его фантазией. Он писатель, но совсем не фантаст. Он пишет повседневность, пусть и с магическими элементами. Это большая разница.  
— Знаешь, Хаджиме – не единственная твоя странность. Видишь ли… — Тендо снова выдерживает паузу, словно думая, как же ему выразиться. — Меня заинтересовала твоя книга. «Самая правдивая история» Ойкавы Тоору. Дело в том, что большую часть времени я теперь провожу дома в окружении книг и манги. Сам понимаешь, солнечная погода, в куртке и шапке ходить запаришься, а интернет – ох, – интернет слишком затягивает, а я такое не люблю. Я одно время просил Тоши покупать мне книги, любые книги, какие ему попадутся под руку. Помнишь, Тоши?  
Тоору переводит взгляд на Ушиваку, слушающего их и коротко кивающего. В его глазах беспокойство, и Тоору не уверен, по какому из всех поводов.  
— Так вот, — тихим кашлем возвращает его внимание к себе Тендо. — Вакатоши покупал в основном новинки, думая, что всю классику я уже перечитал, – кстати, Тоши, это неправда, прости, что молчал, – и я подумал: а может ли быть так, что я читал тебя, но забыл? Такое бывает, когда ты за короткое время постоянно поглощаешь столько информации. Ну и решил немного порыться в интернете.  
Ушивака тяжело вздыхает, поднимаясь на ноги, отряхивает колени и проходит к иве, становясь между ними. Ближе к Тендо. Опускает ладонь на рыжую макушку и ерошит ее, зарываясь в волосы пальцами. Тоору не выдерживает и отводит взгляд.  
— Сатори, остынь, — голос Ушиваки почти мягкий и спокойный, но взгляд настороженный. Направленный на Тоору. Он чувствует его кожей, и трет предплечье, крепко сжимая.  
— Я не нашел ни слова о популярном авторе Ойкаве Тоору.  
— Сатори.  
— Ни слова о «Самой правдивой истории».  
— Тори.  
— И в этот момент я задумался… Маленькая ложь – это неплохо. Это не признак болезни. Это просто интересный вопрос, — Тендо наклоняется вперед, щуря глаза, и снова улыбается. — Может быть, я ошибаюсь, Ойкава? Мне тут так скучно, я вполне мог начать выдумывать себе несуществующие факты и соединять их в небылицы, чтобы жизнь казалась чуть интереснее?  
Тоору мотает головой и надавливает на опущенные веки пальцами, массируя их. Чушь. Боги, какую же чушь несет этот чокнутый. И правда, скука никого до добра еще не доводила. В интернете он искал, как же.  
— Это все, конечно, здорово и очень интересно, но вот в чем дело, — произносит он дрожащим голосом и трет пальцами уже горло. Наверное, заболевает. Не стоит так часто открывать окно перед сном. — Я не такой поехавший, как вы. Если бы я хотел выдумать себе жизнь, я бы выбрал что-то поинтереснее писательства. Быть писателем – не так уж престижно, как вы все тут думаете. Ты же работал в издательстве, должен знать. И если бы хотел создать воображаемого друга, то выбрал бы кого-то поинтереснее, чем обычного человека.  
— Который рядом только тогда, когда тебе страшно, — Тендо хихикает, и Ушивака, продолжающий гладить его по голове, крепче сжимает волосы. (Тендо кладет пальцы поверх чужой ладони и успокаивающе гладит – и Тоору чувствует подступающий рвотный рефлекс.)  
— Господи, ты хоть когда-нибудь закрываешь рот? — он старается говорить как можно ровнее, но голос вибрирует, заставляя сжимать горло пальцами – чертов сквозняк. — Что ты знаешь? Что? Ты правда веришь, что я выложу тебе всю историю отношений с человеком только потому, что здесь больше не с кем поговорить? Ты что, мой психолог?  
У него вырывается громкий истеричный смешок, и он разжимает пальцы, стряхивая с них дрожь. Ушивака поднимается на ноги, вскидывая брови, и делает шаг вперед, и Тоору сразу же – назад.  
— Да, может быть, у меня живое воображение, — продолжает он, сутулясь и глядя исподлобья, отчетливо ощущая себя загнанной в угол собакой, которой грозят палкой. — Может быть, со временем моя память исказилась и что-то приукрасила. Но я, по крайней мере, не докапываюсь до случайных людей, пытаясь внушить им, что они такие же чокнутые, как и ты сам. Я знаю себя, я знаю, что я издал книгу, выиграв премию Танидзаки, я не мог бы этого выдумать. И, в конце концов, я никогда не был одинок настолько, чтобы выдумывать себе всяких защитников, потому что – сюрприз! – не все должны быть такими же закомплексованными, как ты.  
И в этот момент случается то, что случается.  
Ушиджима срывается. Возможно, впервые за всю свою жизнь.  
Он бьет наотмашь и с силой, отчего перед глазами вспыхивает черным, и во рту появляется солоноватый привкус. Тоору не сразу понимает, что оказывается на земле. Крупные кулаки сжимают ворот его футболки, рывком поднимая на ноги. В голове шумит, и ему приходится пару раз моргнуть, чтобы прогнать мерцающую темноту от глаз.  
Тоору прижимает запястье к носу и опускает взгляд на безостановочный поток багрянца, бегущий вниз по руке и разделяющийся в несколько струек ближе к локтю. Сквозь вату, заткнувшую ему уши, он слышит голоса, повторяющие что-то снова и снова, и краем глаза ловит красные пятна. Он моргает один раз, два, и поднимает взгляд к лицу Ушиджимы. Ледяные глаза смотрят на него, не мигая, и Тоору понимает – ни один из голосов не принадлежал ему. Он шумно сглатывает вату, проталкивая ее внутрь, и морщится.  
— Вакатоши, не кипятись!  
Голоса сливаются в один, и красные пятна собираются в одно. Тендо крепко сжимает локоть Ушиджимы и смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами. И отчего-то Тоору кажется, что в них он не видит ни ужаса, ни возмущения. Съеденная утром еда снова чувствуется на языке, уже с кислым привкусом. Тоору наглотался крови, и теперь она просится наружу, булькая в горле.  
Хватка Ушиджимы становится лишь крепче. Он встряхивает Тоору, заставляя смотреть на себя – на его руку начинают лететь темно-красные капли, потому что Тоору заходится кашлем.  
— Ты живешь в своем воображаемом мире, — он давит голосом, и Тоору крепко стискивает зубы, вздергивая подбородок, слизывая кровь с верхней губы. — Выдумал себе идеальный мирок, в котором ты – главный герой и главный страдалец, который только и ждет, когда появится тот, кто пожалеет тебя. Я не знаю, правда ли то, что говорил Сатори, и меня мало интересуют твои проблемы. Выдумывай, сколько влезет. Лги, сколько влезет. Но никогда не смей открывать на него свой лживый рот.  
Тоору делает глубокий вдох – в горле начинает саднить, и он часто моргает, поднимая взгляд к стремительно сереющему небу, затягивающемуся облаками. Воздух тяжелеет с каждой минутой и сжимает со всех сторон. Возможно, Ушиджима сказал больше, чем за весь месяц, и Тоору посмеялся бы над этой мыслью. Обязательно. Не сейчас.  
— Все это звучит так жалко, словно ты пытаешься сбежать от одной мысли, — голос Ушиджимы становится грубее, — за всю твою жизнь не появилось ни одного человека, которому бы ты был нужен.  
Кулаки стискивают ворот сильнее, и Тоору больше не прижимает запястье к носу. Кровь неприятно стягивает кожу над верхней губой, и он дотрагивается до нее, опуская взгляд на пальцы.  
— Отпусти меня, — произносит он хриплым голосом, заглядывая в глаза. Болотного цвета. Без какого-либо приятного оттенка. Ушиджима смотрит на него еще мгновение и разжимает пальцы, позволяя Тоору опуститься на землю и ощутить свои подгибающиеся колени. Правое протяжно воет, и он сгибает его, массируя пальцами.  
— Иди домой, — голос у Ушиджимы не дрожит ни на секунду. Он отворачивается и наклоняется, встряхивая плед и скручивая его. — Сейчас дождь начнется. Испортишь прическу.  
Тоору плотно стискивает зубы, глядя в чужую спину, глядя в настороженные карие глаза, глядя на длинные пальцы, стискивающие футболку. И разворачивается, поднимаясь по склону. Колено ноет сильнее, и Тоору бьет по нему кулаком, прикусывая нижнюю губу и делая глубокий вдох.  
Гром звучит совсем близко, и Тоору прибавляет шаг, опуская голову.

***

Он дышит тихо и мерно, глядя в зеркало. Он на месте. У него две ноги, две руки, одна пара глаз, один рот, одно лицо. Он жив, существует и материален. И не сошел с ума.  
Тоору делает глубокий вдох и опускает голову. Он поворачивает металлический кран и опускает ладони под воду, морщась от кипятка. Он никогда не умел настраивать воду в этом чертовом доме: миллиметр влево – и течет кипяток, миллиметр вправо – ледяная вода. Тоору поворачивает металлический кран в другую сторону, набирает в ладони холодную воду и прижимается к ним лицом, низко опуская голову. Опускает ладони, закрывает глаза и подставляет лицо проточной воде. Челка мокнет и липнет ко лбу, а губы начинают дрожать.  
_Только держи себя в руках._  
Тоору снова поднимает голову к зеркалу и вытирает воду с лица ладонью. Ему никогда не нравилось свое мокрое лицо. Становился похож на какое-то облезлое животное. Он осторожно касается распухшего носа, мгновенно отзывающегося резкой болью, и морщится, с силой жмурясь, пока голова не заболит сильнее. Тоору выключает воду и наклоняется, упираясь локтем в раковину и рассматривая свое отражение.  
— Почему ты не дал сдачи? — шепчет он, и отражение удивленно поднимает плечо, склоняясь к нему ухом.  
— Силы были не равны, — отвечает ему отражение, плаксиво вскидывая брови, и он опять морщится, качая головой.  
— Не ври. Ты редко дерешься, но постоять за себя можешь, — Тоору приближается к отражению, прижимая пальцы к его лицу. — Ты просто струсил.  
Отражение хмурится, растерянно глядя ему в глаза, и фырчит, снова качая головой.  
— А может, струсил ты? Или понял, что он прав?  
— Чушь! — Тоору отстраняется от зеркала и опускает взгляд в раковину, настраивая воду снова. — Это полная чушь. И я могу доказать это.  
Вода снова горячая, и Тоору морщит нос, стряхивая ладонь.  
Он поднимает взгляд к своему отражению, и оно смотрит на него молчаливо и хмуро. И по глазам Тоору видит, что отражение не поверило ему ни на секунду.  
Тоору хмыкает и достает из кармана телефон, протирая экран пальцем. Полная чушь. Он открывает браузер и вбивает в поиск собственное имя и фамилию, добавляя название книги. (Пальцы совсем немного дрожат, и Тоору легко объясняет и это: он только что мыл руки холодной водой.)  
Он хмурит брови.  
И листает страницу вниз. Открывает вторую, третью. И откладывает телефон в сторону.  
Он тихо фырчит и щелчком открывает тюбик пенки для умывания, нанося на лицо. Растирая тающую под пальцами пенку массирующими движениями, Тоору старается смотреть на щеки, подбородок, свои брови – не в глаза. Пенка совсем немного пощипывает кожу, и Тоору задается вопросом, почему не взял с собой новые лезвия для бритья. ( _Ветки больно хлещут по плечам, и я стараюсь раздвигать их сильнее. Дом за моей спиной словно становится тише._ ) Тоору закрывает глаза и опускает лицо под воду.  
Он достает ватные диски, протирая лицо, и снова смотрит в мраморную раковину. По краям жесткие короткие темные волоски. Касается пальцами гладких щек, ведя ими выше, дотрагиваясь до едва ощутимой царапины, оставленной дрожащей рукой под скулой. Нужно быть аккуратнее. И обязательно сменить бритву.  
Он увеличивает напор воды, смывая остатки пенки с раковины, следя за тем, как вода уносит ее в слив. Интересно, думает он, как давно сюда провели канализацию? И куда она выходит? Наверное, тянется до ближайшего поселения или, может быть, напрямую к городу.  
Тоору шумно выдыхает и поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с покрасневшими глазами. Он поднимает уголки рта и коротко качает головой, откидывая мокрую челку со лба, большим пальцем разглаживая пролегшую морщину и опуская дрожащие вскинутые брови. Откидывает голову назад и делает глубокий вдох, выдыхая рвано и тихо.  
— Все в порядке, — шепчет он словно чужим голосом и прижимает пальцы к шее, массируя горло. Нужно выпить что-нибудь горячее, пока он не простыл. На кухне должен был остаться чай.  
Тоору открывает круглую банку, из которой слышит едва уловимый цветочный запах, и поднимает взгляд к зеркалу. Он прижимает полупрозрачные розовые патчи и разглаживает их пальцами, плотнее прижимая закругленные узкие концы к переносице. Изгиб почти идеально повторяет форму его глаз. И выглядит он почти как с обложки журнала. Тоору внимательно вглядывается в свое отражение и выдыхает, отталкиваясь от раковины и разворачиваясь.  
В доме прохладно, и он трет голые плечи, думая, что ему следует перестать открывать окно на проветривание. Ступени под ногами мерзко скрипят, и Тоору мысленно ставит галочку напротив строки «заменить доски». Дом стоит продать – это однозначно. Место хорошее, не так далеко от города, все удобства имеются. Оплачивать его дороговато, но вполне терпимо – по большей части электричество, газ и вода используются только один сезон в году, и в теории это могут потянуть даже семьи среднего достатка. Да и, в конце концов, разве будут покупать такой дом люди, которые не могут потянуть месячную оплату?  
— Черт.  
Тоору вовремя хватается за перила, зацепившись за ковровое покрытие. Он поднимает ногу к себе и трет ступню, надавливая большим пальцем на подошву. Вроде бы, без происшествий. Эта лестница точно хочет его убить. Тоору тихо усмехается, качает головой и убирает за ухо все еще мокрые волосы.  
На кухне полумрак, и Тоору тянет руку к выключателю. Лампочка истошно хрипит, щелкает и угасает. Он закрывает глаза и терпеливо выдыхает.  
На кухне не раздается шороха, и рубиновые глаза не начинают блестеть по углам, сколько бы он ни вглядывался и вслушивался. Может быть, все дело в том, что сейчас только вечер? Или в том, что темнота всегда была просто темнотой?  
Тоору мотает головой и ставит на плиту чайник, включая газ. Давно следовало купить электрический, как у всех нормальных людей. Он осматривается и берет полупустой спичечный коробок, высекая огонек и наклоняясь к конфорке. Короткие голубые языки пламени вспыхивают, и Тоору отстраняется, задувая спичку. Жженый запах щекочет нос, и он выбрасывает ее в полупустой мусорный пакет.  
Он проводит пальцами по гладким деревянным дверцам шкафа, открывая его и беря картонный пакет с чайными листьями на дне. В детстве ему казалось, что не было ничего более уютного, чем чай после ужина. Мама всегда заваривала его на всю семью, и со стороны это казалось картинкой с открытки. ( _Ее голос повторяет: «Ты пей, пей, тебе надо согреться. Боже, да ты весь продрог. Посмотри на меня»._ )  
Он опускает взгляд внутрь, слыша едва уловимый терпкий запах. Тендо улыбался, вручая его, словно великий дар. Тендо постоянно улыбался, словно никаких проблем и забот никогда и не было. В носу неприятно колет, и Тоору осторожно касается свободной рукой переносицы. На языке еще чувствуется металлический привкус. Тоору делает глубокий сопящий вдох и крепче сжимает руки в кулаки. А затем разворачивается и бросает чай в мусорный пакет, пинком отправляя его в угол кухни.  
Чайник визжит, и Тоору немедленно гасит огонь, разворачиваясь слишком резко и закрывая глаза. Глубокий вдох. Выдох. Нужно сосчитать до десяти. Это всегда работает.  
Нужно просто перестать пускать людей к себе голову.  
Тоору выдыхает и смотрит на деревянную полку, с которой когда-то на него смотрели стеклянные фигурки зверей и птиц. Теперь последние оставшиеся переехали в шкаф, и на их месте были только полусожженные ароматические свечи, наверняка утратившие весь свой запах. Он берет одну пальцами, доставая из стеклянной подставки, и прижимает к носу. Наверное, когда-то она пахла ванилью. Теперь – просто пылью.  
Тоору ставит свечу на место и берет спичечный коробок, высекая огонь снова. Всего несколько секунд – и кухня перестает казаться гнетуще темной, и появляется минимальное ощущение уюта. Не такое, как у Тоору в квартире, когда он после длинного дня зажигал ароматические свечи, просто чтобы расслабиться. Здесь даже свечи ощущались по-другому.  
Тоору фырчит и стискивает переносицу пальцами. Жженый запах ударяет в нос, и ничего ароматного в нем он не чувствует.  
— Ты должен поесть, — шепчет он самому себе, и ноги сами разворачивают тело, направляя к холодильнику. Только все те же овощи и куриные яйца. — Ты так отвратительно готовишь, знаешь, — он продолжает шептать, беря помидоры и яйца.  
— Возможно, — добавляет он чуть громче, доставая сковороду и ставя ее на плиту. — Все потому, что тебя ничему не учили, кроме как плакаться самому себе.  
Он высекает огонь и наклоняется, снова зажигая конфорки. И снова жженый запах, отзывающийся в висках. Тоору массирует их пальцами и качает головой.  
— Перестань, — шепчет он, выбрасывая потушенную спичку и наливая воду из графина на сковороду – лучше, чем ничего. — Ушиджима мудак и Тендо ничуть не лучше. Ты же знаешь такой тип людей.  
Скорлупа разламывается надвое, и яичный желток выливается на пальцы. Тоору морщит нос и сливает содержимое на сковородку, отряхивая руку. Он протягивает ее к раковине и открывает кран, но шипит из-за кипятка и быстро закрывает его обратно. Вода в этом доме всегда меняла температуру по ее собственному желанию.  
— Не спорю, — снова говорит он, разворачиваясь к плите и глядя на расползающийся желток. — Но посмотри на себя. Стоишь в родительском доме, говоришь с самим собой и думаешь, как бы не заплакать. Жалкое зрелище.  
Тоору откидывает голову назад и прерывисто выдыхает, часто моргая. Нужно выровнять дыхание. Вдох. Раз, два, три. Выдох. Ты ведь сильный мальчик.  
Он кивает самому себе и снова включает воду, отмывая помидоры от невидимой грязи – мама говорила, что так надо, а с ней спорить нельзя – он знает, как это заканчивается. Разговорами с самим собой.  
— Отвали, — Тоору ведет плечом и кладет помидор на разделочную доску, нарезая его неровными полосками. Сок растекается под пальцами, и помидор постоянно выскальзывает из-под лезвия. — Жалкое зрелище.  
Он кладет дольки на сковородку рядом с растекшимся желтком и отворачивается.  
Глубокий вдох. Выдох.  
Назвать предметы. Шкаф с посудой, деревянный пол, деревянная арка, деревянная полка – три свечки. Клетчатая скатерть – неплохо бы постирать, – деревянный стол. Грязная тарелка с крошками хлеба. Стеклянный графин – сколько ему? Лет двадцать? Столешница под мрамор, две кружки, и обе использованные. Хаджиме просил чай. Кажется.  
Тоору всхлипывает и с силой кусает щеки, мотая головой.  
Думай, Тоору, думай. Ты же точно знаешь его. Знаешь, как вы познакомились. Просто забыл. Да и фамилию ты его забыл. Вы близко общались, неудивительно, что только по именам. Очень близко. И не созванивались, не списывались, потому что… Так вышло. Должны же быть хоть какие-то упоминания, хоть что-то, что могло бы доказать, что он не тронулся умом. Он не мог бы так долго себе врать.  
Он смотрит на телефон, лежащий на столе, и шмыгает носом.  
— Это несложно, — шепчет себе Тоору, беря телефон в руку. Смартфон тяжелеет в руках, и запястье начинает дрожать. Он снова делает вдох и обводит потолок взглядом. Все в порядке. Это совсем несложно. Хаджиме бы в два счета управился с этой задачей.  
Он откладывает телефон в сторону и поворачивается к плите, тихо шипя под нос. По краям яичницы образовалась темная корка, – он снова завалил простую задачу. Тоору тушит огонь, снимая сковороду с плиты, и ставит ее на разделочную доску. Позже съест – чистых тарелок не осталось.  
Круги под глазами совершенно не уменьшились, а патчи уже сухие, – он никогда не верил в их чудодейственные свойства.  
Тоору снова берет телефон и плотно сжимает губы. Это так просто. Открыть контакты. И пролистать вниз.  
Гудки мерзкие и давящие на виски. Тоору трет ногтем стену. Во рту сухо, а под рукой только подгорелая яичница.  
— Алло?  
Тоору замирает – и палец перестает тереть мягкие обои. Он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, выдавливая из себя улыбку.  
— Привет, мам.  
— Ох… Тоору. У тебя новый номер?  
— Угу, — ногтем удается зацепить выступающий мягкий край, и он сразу же убирает руку, стряхивая кисть. — Как дела?  
— О… — он прислушивается к звукам на заднем плане и закрывает глаза. Шорох обивки дивана – того самого, клетчатого. Никогда ему не нравился. Тихий звон – стеклянный кофейный столик все на том же месте. Наверное, чай пьет. — В целом, все нормально. Недавно с отцом твоим снова говорила, скучает он по нам. Беспокойный он какой-то в последнее время – всегда таким был, но нынче совсем разбушевался. Постоянно во сне является, все говорит о проблемах с сердцем каких-то, о том, что холодно ему и одиноко совсем стало. Все про дом спрашивает, как он там, занимаемся ли мы ими. И просит отвечать совестно, что сотню лет не были в тамошних местах, все дела да здоровье. Ты-то сам как, не болеешь? В Токио сейчас ливни целыми днями, по телевизору видела, а ты ведь простужаешься на раз-два.  
Тоору поднимает взгляд к потолку и шмыгает носом. На кухне тепло, и о ливне он знает лишь по стуку за спиной. «На сколько же километров растянулся циклон? Все дороги, наверное, смыты. Хоть бы электрички ходили».  
— Так ты не болеешь?  
— Нет.  
— Вот и хорошо. Папа-то твой к тебе не приходил? А то спрашивает все насчет тебя, все узнает, как ты там. Давненько ты его не навещал.  
Тоору смотрит на подрагивающий огонек свечи и подбирает одну ногу к груди, ставя на колено подбородок.  
— Ты не помнишь, дружил ли я с каким-нибудь мальчиком по имени Хаджиме? В детстве.  
В трубке на несколько секунд повисает тишина, и Тоору даже приходится отстранить телефон от лица, чтобы убедиться, что звонок еще идет.  
— Да, был один мальчик. А чего интересуешься? Вспомнил кого?  
— Типа того, — он прижимает телефон к уху снова, проводя пальцем по голой ступне с выступающими венами. В груди совсем немного теплеет. — Когда это было?  
— Ох, давненько… Тебе лет пять, может, шесть было, не помню уж точно… — снова тихий звон и тихое хлюпанье – не ошибся: и вправду пьет чай. Что же еще она может пить? — У меня была подружка, общались с ней раньше, когда литературный клуб еще работал. Она так любила Верлена, постоянно о его стихах только и говорила на встречах. В летнем доме, должно быть, пара книжек осталась ее, уж наверное она и сама о них не вспомнит… — и снова звон и шорох обивки. Она вполголоса спрашивает: «Что? Что, мой хороший?», и он слышит совсем тихое, как будто хриплое мяуканье. И терпеливо ждет. — Вы озорные были, ни минуты покоя не давали. Галдели все, носились, дрались бесконечно. Вечно что-то придумывали. Сил на вас всегда много уходило, а как в клуб этот придешь – так и дышать легче. Ты уж не подумай, но я потом совсем обленилась, не читала ничего толком. Просто приходила посидеть в окружении подруг да расслабиться, чаю попить.  
Тоору тихо выдыхает и сжимает переносицу, стараясь быть терпеливее. И тактичнее. _Будь спокойнее, Тоору. Ей ведь совсем не с кем поговорить._  
— Так что с Хаджиме? — он даже голос старается делать мягче.  
— Друзьями вы были хорошими, — она продолжает так, словно и не прерывалась вовсе. — Все на барбекю выбирались летом, папа твой злился ужасно, что вы носитесь, как угорелые, совсем под ноги не смотрите. Ты же в детстве совсем дурной был, не боялся ничего совсем до храма-то того проклятого.  
— Храма?  
— Того, где ты потерялся. Не помнишь совсем? И к лучшему это.  
— Погоди, какой храм?  
— Так на горе выше был, заброшен уж, наверное, давно. Не ухаживали за ним, вот и разгневались духи видно…  
Тоору оборачивается к окну, словно может увидеть за ним склон, покрытый деревьями, и храм, который никогда не замечал. Но за окном лишь толстый ствол тиса и совсем небольшой участок земли – ни намека на храм, ни намека на горы. В этом доме, в этом месте он словно отрезан от мира.  
Он мотает головой и сжимает переносицу.  
— Так что с Хаджиме?  
— Уж не знаю теперь, дорогой, не видела их давно, — она вздыхает, и Тоору кажется, что она сильно состарилась. Сильнее, чем должна была в ее возрасте. — Они как уехали тогда, так мы и не общались больше.  
Тоору замирает взглядом на свечке. Огонек дрожит, и он думает, что в доме, видимо, сквозняк. Он опускает ноги на пол и подходит к полке ближе, прикрывая ладонью свечу. Огонек дрожит, хоть и тише, и он выдыхает.  
— М. В смысле уехали?  
— Так обстоятельства сложились, Тоору, — звон сильнее и громче. И голос становится чуть тверже. И он как-то рефлекторно прижимает локти к бокам. — Дом оставили, уехали. Проблемы в семье начались. И серьезные, о которых я тебе говорить не вправе: я обещала Рио, что это останется между нами. Перестала ходить в клуб, встречи все откладывала, потом и в район другой переехала, – так и отдалились. Так бывает во взрослой жизни, Тоору, когда близкие люди становятся чужими. Тебе ли не знать.  
Тоору смотрит на огонек и осторожно касается его. Желтоватый язычок лижет палец, совсем слабо обжигая кожу.  
— Понятно, — шепчет он, и от его дыхания огонек дрожит сильнее. — Спокойной ночи тогда.  
В трубке слышен сиплый смех, обрывающийся в кашель, и Тоору сжимается сильнее, опуская взгляд.  
— И все? И весь разговор?  
Он так явно видит ее в желтом огоньке, что становится неуютно. И халат ее махровый с вышивкой, несменяемый вот уже сколько лет, и высветленные жидкие волосы, собранные на макушке, и вечно дрожащие пальцы. Неуютно. Совсем немного стыдно.  
— Сколько ты не звонил? Два года? Три?  
— Четыре, — шепчет он снова, и мысленно поправляет себя: четыре года и одиннадцать месяцев. У него никогда не получалось быть хорошим сыном.  
— Ты не звонил четыре года, Тоору. Не навещал нас.  
— Я высылал вам деньги…  
— Ты даже в больницу к отцу не приехал. Даже на похороны не явился, Тоору, ни на поминки, ни на похороны. В наследство вступил и был таков. Ни за домом не ухаживал, ни за отцом, а обо мне и подавно. И спустя четыре года ты звонишь не для того, чтобы узнать, как у меня дела, не для того, чтобы просто поговорить – ты снова звонишь ради себя. Не представляю уж, что тебе понадобилось от Иваизуми, но поражает то, как даже они оказались тебе интереснее нас.  
Тоору молчит, все глядя на свечку. Белый воск плавится, стекая по тонкому стволу, и он осторожно касается его, чуть морща нос.  
— Доброй тебе ночи, Тоору.  
И становится тихо. Так тихо, что даже стук дождя по крыше исчезает.  
И Тоору все смотрит на свечку, на тонкий, почти прозрачный слой воска на пальце. Он осторожно берет ее в руку, снимая с подставки, и опирается поясницей о стол, опуская на него рядом телефон. Огонек дрожит, и он касается его пальцами снова – огонек словно избегает прикосновений, лишь покусывая кожу.  
Тоору поднимает взгляд к потолку и накрывает свечу ладонью, закрывая глаза.  
Холодает.

***

Тоору убирает с лица мокрые волосы и щурится, всматриваясь в дома. Каменные стены, отличающиеся друг от друга только цветом и высотой забора, не выдают личности, и плохая видимость поискам совсем не способствует. Он поднимает голову к небу и щурится сильнее, ощущая стучащую боль в висках.  
Сезон дождей начался совершенно не вовремя. Раньше он не заставал его в Соре и теперь видел в этом злую иронию. Словно все, абсолютно все в этом мире решило насмеяться над ним.  
— Холодно, — шепчет Тоору, кутаясь в плащ, купленный на первый гонорар в Осаке. Плащ оказался совершенно непригоден для дождливой погоды, несмотря на все заверения и обещания производителя, и всего через десять минут такой прогулки у Тоору было мокрым даже нижнее белье. Он чихает и прижимает запястье к носу, мотая головой. Лишь бы не простыть. Простуда – худший из исходов. Один из худших.  
Он подходит ближе к табличке с номером дома и наклоняется, накрывая ее одной ладонью и стирая капли другой. Гравировка смылась со временем, но наощупь он мог определить – тридцать пять. Тридцать пятый дом – вниз по дороге и влево, прямо и до конца. Он помнит это. Хотя бы это.  
Тоору снова выпрямляется, складывая ладонь козырьком над глазами. За невысоким забором из черных металлических прутьев посеревший со временем низкий кирпичный дом казался почти необитаемым. Дикий плющ, обвивающий уродливую трубу, которая ползла по стене к покатой крыше, и опускающийся на ближайшее окно, указывал на то, что за ним давно никто не ухаживал. Тоору вздыхает, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и кивает самому себе, подходя ближе к калитке, снимая крючок и несколько секунд глядя на открывшуюся каменную дорожку. Если закрыть глаза, он почти может слышать детский смех и запах барбекю. Если закрыть глаза и очень постараться, он может почти почувствовать, как кожи снова касается солнце.  
Он делает шаг вперед, и звонкий детский смех раздается совсем рядом.  
— Испугался, испугался, ты снова испугался! — мальчишка заливисто смеется, указывая пальцем на своего друга, сердито вытирающего лицо кулаком и топающего ногой.  
— Ничего я не испугался! — в кулаке он крепко сжимает жука, слишком крупного для настоящего, и Тоору наклоняется к нему, чтобы приглядеться. Жук резиновый, но сделанный очень хорошо. Он улыбается, поднимая взгляд на мальчика, сердито бросающего крупного жука-носорога в смеющегося друга, и качает головой, отряхивая футболку от грязи на спине. На ткани остался темно-зеленый цвет от травы, на которой мальчик пролежал полчаса, рассказывая истории, и теперь придется потрудиться, чтобы ее отстирать. Мама наверняка отправит ее на тряпки – или на одежду, которую можно носить только здесь и только когда они приезжают из города.  
— Ты всегда будешь его пугаться! — мальчишка гордо рассматривает жука, держа его в руке. Он щурит глаза, всматриваясь в друга, и смачно целует резиновое брюхо, заливаясь смехом снова от громкого протяжного «фу».  
Тоору слышит запах барбекю, а следом и урчание в желудке, прижимая к животу ладонь и неуверенно приближаясь к мангалу. Крупные куски мяса, похожие на обведенные острова в учебнике географии, шипят на огне, и Тоору делает глубокий вдох. Его отец всегда был хорош в готовке.  
— Правда? Он правда так сказал? С ума сойти! — Тоору поворачивает голову, услышав женский смех, и чуть поднимает плечо, склоняясь к нему ухом. Густой завитый черный хвост дрожит в такт смеху женщины, сидящей к нему спиной. Она смеется громко и совершенно несдержанно, то и дело хрюкая и прикрывая рот пальцами. — Я тебе всегда говорила, он конченый придурок, но чтоб настолько!  
— Вот-вот, представляешь, абсолютно серьезно заявить мне, что моему сыну нужно… — женщина напротив замирает, и поднимает взгляд к нему. Глаза у нее на секунду становятся обеспокоенными. Она поджимает губы, вытягивая шею, и упирается ладонью в стол, чуть поднимаясь. — Малыш, что-то случилось? Мясо скоро будет готово.  
— Он меня обижает.  
Тоору несколько раз моргает и отступает в сторону, опуская взгляд. Мальчик в синей футболке продолжает сжимать кулаки, и губы у него дрожат.  
— Ты, плакса! Я же просто пошутил! — Тоору оглядывается на мальчишку, бросившего уже жука в траву, мрачно приближающегося к другу, который бежит к столу и прячется за маму.  
— Малыш, ну что за слезы? Ты ведь уже большой, — голос у нее мягкий, успокаивающий, и мальчик, выглядывая из-за нее, шмыгает носом, смотря на своего друга.  
— Не обижай Тоору, — советует подошедшему мальчишке женщина, наклоняясь, и ее завитый хвост наклоняется следом. — Ты же старше и должен быть умнее.  
— Всего на месяц! — капризно замечает мальчик в синей футболке, и женщина, тихо фыркнув от смеха, только качает головой.  
Тоору тихо выдыхает и отворачивает голову, продолжая путь к дому. Каменный выступ потрескался, и трещины не скрыть даже бережно постеленным резиновым ковриком, о который он на всякий случай вытирает обувь. Где-то внутри дома слышен приближающийся мужской голос, и Тоору отшатывается в сторону, прикрываясь руками, чтобы не заработать дверью по лбу.  
Он провожает взглядом широкую спину и отворачивается, кладя ладонь на ручку двери и поворачивая ее. Когда дверь не поддается, Тоору дергает ее и вздрагивает от раската грома, оборачиваясь.  
На улице темнеет с каждой минутой, а ливень грозится превратиться в водопад.  
Тоору растерянным взглядом обводит старую каменную тропинку, потрескавшийся выступ с ободранным ковром, заросшую лужайку и металлическую дверь, задерживаясь на круглой ручке, серебряное глянцевое покрытие с которой давно слезло. Он подносит ладонь к лицу, вдыхая запах металла, и отступает, медленно обходя дом снова. Дикий плющ обвил не только трубу, но и весь дом, словно заключив в капкан. Вдоль стен виднеются трещины, подоконник загажен птицами. И металлический столик, когда-то стоявший за домом, куда-то исчез.  
Тоору шмыгает носом, когда молния яркой вспышкой освещает пустующий участок, и закрывает глаза, смахивая воду с лица.  
— Пора домой, — шепчет он самому себе, разворачиваясь и уходя с тридцать пятого участка быстрым шагом.

***

Тоору застегивает сумку и опускается на нее сверху, тихо выдыхая. Дома совсем тихо и из открытых окон пахнет сыростью. Он делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза. Он и не замечал, насколько давящая в этом месте тишина.  
— Мне нужно завести кота, — шепчет самому себе Тоору, не открывая глаз и проводя ладонью по колену. У Мори была мягкая короткая шерстка. Мори никогда никого не боялся, кусал его за пальцы и в несколько секунд забирался на верхние ветки тиса, словно у него были длинные крепкие лапы с самыми цепкими когтями. Забавно, думает теперь Тоору, мой коротколапый кот был смелее и сильнее меня. Кошки делают нас лучше – по крайней мере, так говорят в рекламе. А значит, ему нужен Мориске Второй, может быть, такой же коротколапый и совсем немного злой.  
Тоору выдыхает и поднимается на ноги, обводя взглядом комнату. Бежевые обои с едва заметными почти отмытыми рисунками, дурацкие часы с поездом, переставшим идти по пути уже много лет назад, книжный шкаф и ловец снов. Тоору подходит к нему ближе и тихо усмехается, беря крашенные воробьиные перья и проводя по ним пальцами. Каким бы этот ловец глупым ни был, от кошмаров он его защитил. По крайней мере, в детстве. Во взрослом возрасте, видимо, следовало сделать новый.  
Тоору обводит взглядом книги и аккуратно цепляет корешок, к которому прикреплена булавка ловца, вытягивая к себе. Он проводит ладонью по шершавой фиолетовой обложке и рассматривает ее со всех сторон. Пожелтевшие страницы набухли от сырости, и маленькая закладка-фантик выцвела. Тоору тянет его и открывает книгу, пробегая взглядом по тексту: «Она сказала, что это все было в моей голове. Простая психология. Однако именно для этого и придумывали мифы. Коренные американцы, если верить ее словам, создали этот амулет для того, чтобы защищать от зла, застревающего в паутине, и пропускать добро, проходящее сквозь паутину, охраняя таким образом тело и душ спящего. Но те времена были далеко позади, и теперь зло было хитрее и умнее любой паутины».  
Тоору ставит книгу на место и отряхивает ладони от пыли. Пыли он почти не видел, но от ощущения, что она забилась в каждую складку, в каждую морщинку, избавиться было сложно.  
В ванной комнате мигает лампочка, и Тоору несколько секунд смотрит на нее, думая, стоит ли менять ее напоследок.  
Этот дом такой старый. Отец наверняка ругался бы за то, что Тоору совершенно не следил за ним. И ругался бы еще сильнее, если бы узнал, что его хотят продать. Весь этот участок с его дурацким тисом.  
Тоору тихо смеется, встряхивая руки от воды, и достает из кармана телефон. Араи снова звонил, и он снова не взял трубку. Знал, что ему скажут. Текст почти готов, и он допишет его, пока будет ехать в утренней электричке: осталась только лишь развязка. Еще более печальная, чем в его первой книге. Араи наверняка попросит изменить ее на более счастливую, более мягкую. Сделай, скажет он, хотя бы плохой хороший конец, а не просто плохой плохой конец. И Тоору, может быть, прислушается, и даст своему герою напоследок улыбнуться перед тем, как влезть в петлю, – и Араи скажет, что это совсем не то, что он имел в виду.  
Тоору закрывает глаза и сжимает в руке телефон. Не обманывай себя, Тоору.  
Не обманывай.  
Тоору вздыхает, откидываясь на спину, и кровать отзывается под ним тихим скрипом. Дурацкий слишком мягкий матрас, от которого болит поясница и плечи. И слишком тонкое одеяло со слишком тонкой подушкой.  
Он переворачивается на бок и тихо дышит, поднимая уголки рта.  
— Привет, — шепчет он, прикрывая глаза, ощущая расползающееся тепло чужой ладони на щеке.  
— Ты снова жалеешь себя, верно? — шепчет ему в ответ Хаджиме, и Тоору кивает, улыбаясь шире. — Это все, — произносит он, — всего лишь фоновый шум.  
Голос у Хаджиме мягкий и успокаивающий. У него мягкое дыхание, касающееся переносицы и ресниц. Он двигается ближе, и тепло окутывает Тоору с головой, заставляя вдохнуть полной грудью. От Хаджиме пахнет летом и первой юношеской влюбленностью – ни тот, ни другой запах Тоору не сможет описать и при желании, но не сомневается – это оно. Хаджиме может сказать что угодно, может сказать, что вся жизнь им выдумана, может сказать, что то, что пугает его по ночам, это он сам, он может сказать, что Тоору с самого рождения в коме и все это – его сон, и Тоору поверит. Тоору поверит, потому что в данный момент, в данный промежуток времени у Хаджиме самый мягкий, самый теплый голос, который только можно себе представить.  
— Все эти проблемы, все переживания – фоновый шум, — голос Хаджиме раздается у самого уха, проникая внутрь и крепко оседая в голове. Пальцы гладят по щеке, за ухом, сжимают волосы на виске. — И ты со всем справишься, если прекратишь так много жалеть себя и думать о том, что весь мир против. Не помню ни разу, когда бы ты не справился.  
Тоору открывает глаза, заглядывая в расслабленное лицо перед собой, сохранившее детские черты спустя года. Ни щетины, ни раздраженной кожи, ни впалых щек. Хаджиме словно застыл в том возрасте, когда он впервые его поцеловал. Тоору ощупывает его лицо взглядом, задевая чуть округлый кончик носа, тонкие губы с приподнятыми уголками. Едва видную родинку, задевающую верхнюю губу (он не помнит, всегда ли она была, и он только сейчас ее заметил или появилась совсем недавно; мама всегда говорила, если появляются новые родинки – ты влюблен; отец говорил менее романтично и более реалистично, но кто когда его слушал). Хаджиме такой красивый. Хаджиме такой красивый, что сердце замирает.  
— Я буду скучать по тебе, — голос у Тоору хриплый, словно до этого он всю ночь провел на морозе, часто дыша через рот. Ему нужно прокашляться, но меньше всего на свете он сейчас хочет разрушить этот момент. Такой сказочный, такой сладкий и такой нереальный, какого не бывает даже в его черновиках. — Не знаю, можно ли скучать по тебе, но, думаю, я справлюсь.  
Теплота окутывает его со всех сторон и прижимает к себе, заставляя податься всем телом. У Хаджиме гладкая длинная шея и маленькая родинка на ключице. Тоору крепко запечатывает этот образ в памяти и закрывает глаза, сжимая жесткие колючие волосы пальцами.  
— Сделай меня своим персонажем, — вдруг шепчет Хаджиме, и его голос отдается молотком в грудной клетке. — И тогда я всегда буду рядом.  
Тоору поднимает голову и чуть отодвигается, чтобы заглянуть в серые глаза. ( _«Серые? Они ведь всегда были серыми, верно?»_ ) Хаджиме дышит тихо, наблюдая за ним и перебирая пальцами чужие пряди волос.  
— Сделай меня своим персонажем, Тоору, — повторяет он шепотом. — Необязательно главным. Я могу появиться всего на главу и не занять больше четырех тысяч слов. Опиши меня и дай мне судьбу и совсем немного приукрась – чтобы только ты знал, что я это я, а остальные – лишь догадывались. Но сделай меня живым. Сделай так, чтобы в меня поверил даже ты, — он улыбается, и пальцы задерживаются на щеке снова. — Ты ведь еще не дописал книгу, верно? Так добавь меня в самый конец, и Араи не сможет и слова сказать – вот и плохой хороший конец.  
— Хаджиме…  
— Я тогда всегда буду рядом. Когда тебе будет плохо, ты откроешь свою книгу – или, может быть, я останусь лишь в черновике, который ты будешь держать в самой дальней папке на ноутбуке, или, возможно, распечатаешь, чтобы иногда держать меня в руках, – суть в том, что когда тебе будет плохо, ты будешь читать меня и чувствовать, что я никогда тебя не покидал. Когда ты будешь чувствовать себя одиноко, ты будешь видеть меня и чувствовать, что ты не один. Фантазия, Тоору, всегда была твоей сильной стороной.  
У Тоору щиплет в носу, он переворачивается на спину и резко присаживается, откидывая голову назад. Пальцы Хаджиме кольцом обвивают его запястье и гладят вверх и вниз, ловя пульс (учащенный – реальный). Тоору смаргивает помутнение перед глазами и опускает взгляд на Хаджиме, тянущего его к себе. И крепко-крепко обнимает.  
— Нам пора прощаться, да?  
Тоору всхлипывает и мотает головой, крепче сжимая его в руках. Хаджиме теплый и живой. Хаджиме всегда рядом с ним. Ни о каком прощании и речи быть не может, кто бы что ни говорил.  
— Я так не хочу, — голос Тоору ломается сильнее, и он стискивает тепло руками, вжимая его в себя и впихивая в сердце, грозящееся не выдержать напор. — Не хочу снова оставаться один.  
Колючие волосы и оливковые глаза. Смуглая гладкая кожа и немного грубый голос. Теплые руки и тонкие сжатые губы. Все нужно запомнить. Все нужно сохранить и удержать.  
— Пожалуйста…  
Тоору всхлипывает, обхватывая себя руками, прижимает ноги к груди и до боли прикусывает соленые губы.  
Зеленые глаза. Они зеленые. С оливковым оттенком. И короткие ресницы. Или длинные? Какие у Хаджиме ресницы? Где у него на лице родинки? Как часто он смеется и как часто злится? Хаджиме ведь теплый, у него теплые руки, которые могут согреть в любой холод. Как он справится без Хаджиме?  
Ойкава не сдерживает себя и кричит во весь голос, сжимая ребра со всей силы и выталкивая из себя тепло, заполняющее собой все пространство и отказывающееся исчезать.  
Голос хрипнет, и он кашляет, сгибаясь сильнее и прижимаясь лбом к коленям, прерывисто выдыхая. Почему так? Почему все происходит именно так и именно с ним? Ойкава открывает глаза, хрипло дыша, и прижимает ладонь к горлу.  
За окном раздается смех и собачий лай. ( _«Надеюсь, они не слышали, как я кричу»._ ) Ойкава поднимает к подоконнику взгляд, но усталые веки опускаются обратно. И сознание издевательски подсовывает тощие длинные бледные пальцы, крепко сжимающие смуглую крупную ладонь.  
Какая же это злая шутка, думает Ойкава, с трудом открывая глаза. Он присаживается на кровати и прижимает ладони к глазам, выдавливая из себя последний нервный всхлип, запрещая себе истерику снова. Он качает головой и опускает ноги на пол, подходит к окну и плотно задергивает шторы, скрывая уродливые даже зелеными ветки и звонкий смеющийся голос, рассказывающий об очередной бессмыслице.  
Какая же это злая шутка, что демоны – есть. У демона вовсе не рубины – обыкновенные карие глаза, может быть, с каким-то странным, непривычным оттенком, и самые обыкновенные рыжие волосы, подкрашиваемые изредка для более насыщенного тона – или черт знает для чего еще. Демон постоянно улыбается. Угловатые черты демона смягчаются, стоит ему только услышать нужный голос. Демон болтлив, но его любят и таким. Демон сжимает чужие ладони и греет их своими, никого не боясь и ни от кого не прячась.  
Какая же злая шутка, Хаджиме, что демоны – есть.  
А тебя – нет.

***

_«Есть такие места, куда не хочется возвращаться, даже если это единственное место, в которое можно прийти. Все так говорили об этом месте. Все, кого бы я ни спросил. И, тем не менее, все дороги вели меня именно сюда. Так уж получилось, что судьбу мало волновала слава этого места. А я был чудовищным фаталистом, сколько себя помню.  
Единственный выживший комаину, карауливший меня под высоким ветвистым тисом, смотрел каменными белыми глазами прямо перед собой. Подъем по склону казался бесконечным, несмотря на то, что дорога была давно вытоптана. Я упирался ладонями в колени, глядя на статую, грозно оскалившую посеревшие клыки, и пытался восстановить дыхание. В воздухе явственно ощущалась влага несмотря на то, что дождь уже давно прошел и было жутко холодно. Каждый раз, задевая плечами ветви, капли градом осыпались на мою одежду, а я бесконечно корил себя за то, что не додумался надеть дождевик или хотя бы куртку и пришел, как был: в одной лишь футболке и пижамных штанах.  
Лишь отдышавшись, я протянул ладонь к оскаленной каменной морде и осторожно погладил ее. Вопреки всем моим ожиданиям – подсознательным и, пожалуй, по-детски наивным, – комаину не зарычал, не откусил мне руку, не ожил. И поначалу я даже разочаровался, а после с облегчением вспомнил: я человек, абсолютно дружелюбно настроенный и живой – на меня попросту нет смысла нападать.  
— Ты несешь честную службу, дружок, — произнес я, потрепав статую за ухом, и посмотрел на его товарища, которому повезло чуть меньше. Я не мог понять, что за сила сумела обезглавить каменного льва, но не был готов задать этот вопрос вслух. Я лишь глубоко вдохнул промерзший воздух и сделал шаг вперед. Потрескавшаяся плитка была скользкой, но я уже не останавливался. Любопытство само подталкивало меня вперед.  
Несмотря на темное время суток, мне казалось, я отчетливо видел каждый сантиметр этого места. Чем глубже я шел, тем темнее становилось вокруг, тем холоднее было. Я прислушивался к внутреннему голосу, к тому самому, что должен был направлять меня в обратную сторону и советовать бежать домой, бежать, не оглядываясь, но молчал.  
Пол был усыпан листьями, принесенными ветром, отзывающимися слишком громким хрустом под ногами, но чем дальше я уходил, тем меньше их становилось. Снаружи небольшой, внутри храм казался по-настоящему огромным, и я мог почти физически ощутить, как с каждым мигом становлюсь все меньше, меньше, меньше.  
Я остановился у величавой бронзовой статуи, чья голова, должно быть, упиралась бы в самый потолок, но на месте нее была пустота. Неизвестное лишило головы и стражника, и божество, оставив лишь скалящегося зверя, предупреждающего путников вроде меня о том, что их ждет дальше. Не сумев побороть любопытство, я протянул к павшему божеству руку и прижал ладонь к бронзовому гладкому животу. Но и тогда меня ждало разочарование: статуя не ожила, не напала на меня, стены не начали рушиться. И в тот момент я явственно услышал собственную мысль: и ради чего? Ради чего я проделал этот путь, да еще и в таком виде, в такое время?  
И, видно, мою мысль услышал не только я.  
Оглушительный звериный рык раздался за моей спиной и затих, и следом за тишиной яркий свет на мгновение ослепил помещение. Я обернулся и вздрогнул всем телом, прижимая ладонь к груди. Сердце колотилось, заглушая грохот обрушившегося на землю ливня.  
— Ты испугал меня, — только произнес я, как он вмиг исчез. И в этот момент в храме стало темно, катастрофически темно. И сколько бы я ни щурился, я не видел ни его, ни стен, ни собственных рук.  
И тогда я сделал шаг вперед, и по правую руку вспыхнули красные огни. Я задержал дыхание и направился вперед. Но чем быстрее я шел, тем ярче и чаще они вспыхивали, и тогда я перешел на бег. Старые прогнившие доски казались ватными и проваливались, а листья отзывались надломленным треском, и я повторял себе: только не останавливайся. Мысль была наивной, отчего-то даже смелой, но я искренне верил в нее.  
Новый раскат грома заставил стены содрогнуться, и красные огни в момент погасли. И в этот момент у меня словно открылось второе дыхание, и я побежал еще быстрее, навстречу сверкнувшей молнии, создавшей новый оглушительный грохот, но встретил перед собой лишь глухую темную стену. Тогда я толкнул ее руками, и она не поддалась – да и должна ли она была поддаться силе кого-то настолько маленького, как я? Я пошарил по стене ладонями, точно помня, что она возникла именно на том месте, где когда-то были двери, и обнаружил, что стена была деревянной. И в тот момент я вспомнил тис, этот чудовищный тис, возвышавшийся возле стражника, и почувствовал леденящий душу страх.  
Я слышал ливень, колотивший по крыше храма, эхом отзывающийся внутри. Я попробовал закричать, но голос мой затерялся, и только в тот момент я осознал – я в ловушке. Мысль, которая должна была посетить меня уже давно, накрыла лишь сейчас. И что страшнее всего – домашние не знают, где я, и могут лишь догадываться по моим бесконечным вопросам, которые я задавал последние дни о храме, построенном на холме.  
Я обернулся и увидел его, сжимающего себя руками. Я подался к нему ближе, не спрашивая ни почему он здесь, со мной, ни как он досюда добрался раньше, чем я. В этот момент я слишком боялся, что потеряю его снова. Потеряю, как потерял тогда, в ту самую ночь, такую же дождливую и темную.  
В этот момент я лишь хотел почувствовать тепло живого человека, чтобы знать, что я не один. Но стоило мне сомкнуть руки вокруг его плеч, как он исчез. И возник чуть дальше, чуть впереди. И я подумал, что в темноте я слишком плохо вижу и совершенно не замечаю, как он пугается, как отступает.  
— Это ведь ты? Скажи, что это ты! — мой крик растворился в грохоте капель, и я подошел к силуэту ближе, протягивая руку и хватаясь за него, но он лишь отступил снова.  
Я шел к нему, и он шел от меня. И он был единственным, кого я видел во всей этой темноте.  
Но раздался новый рык, громче предыдущего, и в тот момент я ощутил, как что-то крепко сжимает мои голени и с силой дергает назад.  
И следующее, что я отчетливо почувствовал – невыносимая, воющая боль в коленях.  
И затем все исчезло»._


	8. Эпилог

В баре приглушенный свет и мигающая неоновая вывеска с устаревшим логотипом газировки. Пахнет застоявшимся ароматизированным дымом и тоской. Ойкава бары не любил и не бывал в них с тех пор, как его впервые уволили. С настоящей работы. Это был и без того сложный период в жизни. Ойкава вылетел с треском из издательства из-за ряда провальных статей, услышав напоследок невероятное количество приятных вещей о своем характере и привычках, порвал отношения с парнем, за которым бегал с первого курса (услышав после этого приятные вещи уже от него: и о характере, и о привычках, и о том, что он, пожалуй, худший партнер из всех, что у него были), и с трудом выплатил все долги за квартиру и технику. И вишенкой на торте оказалась смерть отца и новости о том самом чертовом доме. Фатальной вишенкой на этом торте и грязно-белым кроликом, приведшим к «Норе». В «Норе» было длинное меню коктейлей, напечатанное на трех картонных листах, отвратительно невкусные роллы и целующиеся по углам парочки – высшая точка насмешки над жизнью. Ойкава выпил пять или шесть стаканов, съел три порции дешевых роллов прежде, чем очнулся в съемной квартире и нашел себя согнувшимся над унитазом и выплевывающим все содержимое желудка.  
Кролик вел его и в этот раз – его грязные лапы путались в подоле слишком длинного пиджака, из пальцев выскальзывали часы, и в «Нору» он не спрыгнул, а кубарем скатился. Ойкава думал о том, что кролик норы путал уже второй раз: никакой Страны Чудес не было и в помине, зато были хрипящие старые колонки, которые уже было бесполезно чинить, слишком сладкий коктейль, отдающий дешевым ромом, полное отсутствие посетителей и ощущение безысходности, заключенное в четырех тесных стенах. Удивительно, думает Ойкава, что это чувство вернулось в тот же момент, как он открыл глаза в электричке и осознал, что поезд уже несколько минут стоит на конечной – на самой окраине Токио. Удивительно, что там, в абсолютно пустом двухэтажном проклятом американском доме, в котором на каждом углу были его личные чудовища, он чувствовал себя лучше.  
Он чувствует вибрацию на бедре и достает телефон, глядя на экран. Заявка его принята, и текст, возможно, хоть раз выстрелит. Ойкава ни в чем не уверен.  
Ойкава кладет телефон обратно в карман и зарывается пальцами в челку, ероша ее и поднимая взгляд к потолку. Он думает, что, возможно, должен продать все, бросить этот чертов город, переехать в деревню и смириться с тем, что он будет до конца жизни заниматься садом и огородом, продавая овощи на рынке, чтобы оплачивать электричество и налоги. А после больно щиплет себя за мочку и возвращается в реальность: его новый дурацкий текст отправлен на конкурс и, возможно, в этот раз ему даже повезет; но, вероятнее всего, ему снова предпочтут кого-то лучше, кого-то, может, позитивнее и веселее. И он сделает вид, что все в порядке, и пойдет дальше. Точно так же, как делал всегда. С той разницей, что теперь попытается видеть реальность. И, возможно, даже остепенится. Найдет себе красавицу-жену – или даже не красавицу, это совсем неважно – и заведет детей. Или не заведет. Это тоже неважно. Или парня найдет, тоже, возможно, красавца, и они усыновят двоих. Или не усыновят. Это, в общем-то, тоже неважно, потому что все закончится одинаково.  
_Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Не пускай эти мысли в голову._  
Ойкава смотрит на коктейль и трет переносицу, думая, что ему обязательно надо позвонить своему психологу и просто проговорить то, что находится в мыслях, исключительно для успокоения души, – но завтра. И к психотерапевту – ему надо что-то делать с… этим всем.  
Неважно. _Неважно-неважно-неважно._ Это все завтра. А сегодня ты здесь. Ты здесь, в этой чертовой «Норе», с этим невкусным коктейлем, слушаешь ремикс песни о том, как злая алчная девушка бросила несчастного страдальца – абсолютное возвращение в тот самый год. Ойкава даже смеется, накрывая лицо ладонью, и думает, что для полноты картины ему не хватает лишь тех самых дешевых роллов, после которых его несколько месяцев мутило от запаха нори.  
Он опускает ладонь от лица и наклоняется вперед, подзывая бармена. Мужчина с зачесанными назад не то высветленными, не то вовсе седыми волосами оборачивается к нему и разводит руками в стороны, пожимая плечами.  
— Не ко мне, дружище, у меня смена закончилась, — произносит он с широкой улыбкой, и по веселым глазам Ойкава прекрасно видит – ему как никому другому в этой дыре не терпится вернуться домой. И потому понимающе кивает. Он даже старается скрыть раздражение, успокаивая себя одной мыслью: это же «Нора», здесь по-человечески не бывает, тебе остается только удивляться и думать, как за все годы это место еще не закрыли. И думает уже чуть веселее о том, что на кухне у них наверняка водятся крысы. Если кухня у них в принципе есть, и они не хранят свои дурацкие продукты в подсобке, разогревая в микроволновке.  
Ойкава двигает меню к себе, брезгливо встряхивая кистью, пальцы которой угодили в мокрое пятно, которое почти сразу стер тряпкой бармен. (Ойкава вполуха слушает его разговор с его сменщиком: он благодарит его за то, что согласился срочно приехать, говорит что-то там про близкого друга, приехавшего из другого города, что-то там про беруши и мятную жвачку, которые точно понадобятся – колонка будет хрипеть до последнего.) В свете лампы, отдающей болезненно-белым больничным цветом, меню выглядит так, словно его вырезали из старой компьютерной игры и вручили посетителям в руки. В нем, кажется, появились новые позиции, однако сказать наверняка не получается. Ойкава рассуждает просто: вряд ли у два дня как уволенного и без того не богатого журналиста были деньги на фастфуд подороже и – в теории – качественнее, особенно после того, как он лично выпил несколько коктейлей и почувствовал себя бессмертным. И потому задерживает взгляд на самых дешевых позициях, про себя отмечая, что кто-то даже постарался и придумал более-менее красивые, хоть и до смеха нелепые названия.  
Ойкава бросает беглый взгляд на нового бармена и щелчком пальцев, подзывает его к себе, глядя снова в меню:  
— Мне Том-ям и нечто под названием «Игривая креветка»? И просто виски с колой – это пить невозможно. Без обид.  
Ойкава снова поднимает взгляд и сталкивается со скучающими светло-зелеными (кажется, такой оттенок принято называть оливковым) глазами, направленными на него в ответ.  
— Никаких обид. «Больничку в раю» берут только извращенцы, — произносит бармен, беря граненный стакан с недопитым коктейлем и убирая его в сторону.  
Ойкава только кивает, глядя на взъерошенные колючие черные волосы. Он опускает взгляд на вскинутую густую черную бровь и моргает, когда бармен отворачивается, уходя за заказом – и вправду, в подсобку. Хотя, возможно, это все-таки кухня, и Ойкава обязательно бы подумал об этом, если бы мысли не путались с такой скоростью.  
Бармен возвращается через несколько минут, ставя перед ним две небольшие тарелки, и принимается за коктейль. Ойкава следит за его руками: крупные узкие ладони с белым пластырем вокруг указательного пальца, несколько царапин и никаких колец. Бармен бросает в стакан несколько кубиков льда и убирает форму в холодильник, исчезая на несколько секунд под стойкой. Быстрым движением открывает бутылку виски, название на этикетке которого Ойкава не успевает прочесть, льет следом колу. И ставит граненый стакан к роллам. Извиняется. И вставляет в стакан черную трубочку.  
Ойкава смотрит ему в лицо и понимает, что не может дышать.  
Бармен что-то говорит. Губы у него двигаются. Тонкие. Потрескавшиеся. Он вскидывает брови и снова что-то говорит, щелкая пальцами у лица Ойкавы, и тот, наконец, отмирает.  
— Тысяча ровно, говорю, с тебя, — выдыхает он почти раздраженно и почти насмешливо, опираясь локтем о стойку. Ойкава моргает и опускает взгляд, доставая кошелек и отсчитывая купюры.  
Это воображение. Это снова его воображение. Неужели разыгралось после выпитого? Это плохо. Это очень плохо. Ему обязательно нужно провериться – весь гонорар наверняка уйдет, если он вообще будет, но это будет лучше, чем усиливающиеся галлюцинации.  
Ойкава шумно сглатывает, поднимая взгляд и протягивая деньги бармену, берущему их из его рук. Пальцы соприкасаются всего на секунду – грубые, жесткие. И Ойкава цепляется за них мертвой хваткой.  
— Эй, парень.  
— Ты ведь настоящий? — быстро выдыхает Ойкава и прикусывает язык. Звучит так жалко и так пьяно. И тем не менее он вытягивает шею, приближаясь к лицу, жадно ощупывая его взглядом. Черные брови, смуглая кожа, тонкие потрескавшиеся губы, заостренные, словно у эльфа, уши и чуть круглый подбородок.  
Оливковые глаза смотрят раздраженно и непонимающе, а вокруг запястья сжимаются пальцы, почти мягко отводя руку Ойкавы в сторону.  
— Если ты так пытаешься избежать оплаты, то со мной игра в чокнутого не прокатит, — предупреждает он низким голосом, и Ойкава больно щиплет себя за мочку уха. Он хватает виски и делает большой глоток, снова глядя на бармена, взгляд которого сменяется на более насмешливый.  
Бармен наклоняется вперед, подпирает подбородок ладонью и перебирает пальцами по свежевыбритым щекам, глядя на дрожащего Ойкаву, быстро проглатывающего роллы. Он открывает рот, чтобы как-то это прокомментировать, возможно, попросить не торопиться или посоветовать не подавиться, но передумывает, отводя взгляд, чтобы не смущать единственного посетителя.  
Ойкава звучно проглатывает роллы и кашляет, прижимая ладонь к горлу, сразу же делая большой глоток из стакана, и слышит сдавливаемый смех. Он смотрит круглыми глазами на бармена, поднимающего руки и улыбающегося (и Ойкава думает о том, что у него сейчас остановится сердце).  
— Прости, ты просто уморительно выглядишь. Как призрака увидел.  
— Почти, — хрипло соглашается Ойкава и протягивает пустой стакан бармену, открывающему бутылку виски снова. — Нет, просто колы.  
Бармен жмет плечами и доливает газировку, поднимая на него взгляд. Он снова вскидывает брови.  
— Что-то еще?  
Ойкава вглядывается в каждую черту его лица и думает, что это просто невозможно. Видение слишком материальное – оно не рассеивается, стоит ему отвлечься, оно отвечает ему и его прикосновения он чувствует. И что же это тогда? Совпадение? Такое совпадение в огромном Токио невозможно.  
— Как тебя зовут? — неуверенно спрашивает он, заглядывая в глаза исподлобья, чувствуя, как во рту становится совсем сухо.  
Бармен хмыкает, убирая колу обратно на стойку, и снова подпирает подбородок ладонью, глядя в глаза в ответ (Ойкава не выдерживает и отводит взгляд первым и – возвращает тут же обратно). Он думает несколько секунд и пожимает плечами.  
— Иваизуми, — произносит он на выдохе. — Иваизуми Хаджиме.  
У Ойкавы замирает сердце.  
И через несколько секунд Тоору чувствует, как оно начинает колотиться со страшной силой, намереваясь проломить ребра. Хочется смеяться. И плакать. И улыбаться так глупо, насколько вообще возможно.  
— Ойкава Тоору, — он протягивает трясущуюся ладонь, которую снова сжимают в крепкой хватке, и слышит, как дрожит собственный голос.  
— Ойкава Тоору… — повторяет Иваизуми, глядя ему в глаза и крепче сжимая руку. Он хмурится, вглядываясь в лицо, и осторожно разжимает пальцы. — Будем знакомы. Моего друга детства звали точно так же.  
— Удивительно, ведь моего лучшего друга звали Иваизуми Хаджиме, — голос у Тоору дрожит. Он едва сдерживает глупый, почти ребяческий смех, который бывает только когда вы с другом прячетесь под одним одеялом и изо всех сил пытаетесь не засмеяться, чтобы родители не заметили, что вы еще не спите.  
Иваизуми медленно вскидывает брови, окидывая его взглядом, и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он щурится, подаваясь вперед, и подпирает подбородок ладонью, говоря вполголоса:  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что мы снова встретимся, капитан. Как тебя сюда вообще занесло?  
Тоору не выдерживает и начинает смеяться, прижав запястье ко рту. Он ловит на себе недоуменный взгляд и качает головой, убирая руку и широко улыбаясь, полной грудью вдыхая застоявшийся запах. Входная дверь открывается, впуская в бар холодный вечерний воздух, и Тоору закрывает глаза, ощущая, как проскользнувший внутрь ветерок ласкает кожу.  
— Знаешь… Это просто сумасшедшая история, — Тоору открывает глаза и подается вперед, кладя ладонь на стойку – совсем близко с чужой рукой. — Хочешь, расскажу?


End file.
